Minha Doce Noiva
by Tammie Silveira
Summary: UA. Harry e Ginny. Um casamento obrigatório, onde nem ele nem ela estavam de acordo... Mas o destino chega e prova para Harry que talvez Ginny podia ser tudo o que ele queria, e tudo o que ele precisava.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Nem Harry, nem Ginny, nem qualquer outro personagem não pertencem à minha pessoa e sim a tia Jo. Todos os direitos reservados, eu sou apenas uma doida que gosta de escrever mas não tem saco pra criar personagens proprios. E também, vive imaginando outras situações para o casal que ela ama - o que por acaso é o da fic. :D Então, por favor WB, NÃO ME PROCESSE!

**Notas: **Sim, a fic é Universo Alternativo e eu decidi escrever como aquelas 'fics de época', justamente por que eu ainda não vi nenhuma. Essa fic de jeito nenhum está 'extraordinariamente bem elaborada' como eu estou _tentando _fazer com a Na Sombra do Inimigo (Que por acaso eu já fiz o resumo todo em um caderno para não me embananar com datas e tudo o mais). Esta fic é simplesmente para eu me divertir e escrever um romance, para variar. Então, vai ter erros e tudo o mais. Mas espero que gostem.

Essa fic tem continuação, que vai ser R/Hr. Só tá na minha cabeça, por enquanto xD. Mais nada para dizer. Espero que gostem.

**Prólogo**

A garotinha de doze anos levantou o vestido ainda aberto nas costas e correu até de frente para o espelho de seu luxuoso quarto e observou sua imagem refletida. O vestido dourado com alguns detalhes em prata fazia um magnífico contraste com seus cabelos cor de fogo, que ainda estavam soltos e caiam como uma cascata ruiva pelas suas costas.

Senhorita Weasley, se você continuar correndo de um lado para o outro, não conseguirei fechar o seu vestido. – disse uma de suas empregadas, com um olhar severo para a criança.

-Estou horrível. – a garotinha suspirou. A mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não consigo entender porque a senhorita acha que está horrível.

-Porque eu estou. – a mulher sorriu, solidária.

-Está querendo chamar a atenção de alguém hoje, criança?

A menina não respondeu, mas a mulher não precisou perguntar mais nada. As maçãs do rosto da caçula dos Weasley estavam como as das rosas que ela costumava cuidar no jardim da poderosa família.

-Você sabe quem vai vir aqui em nossa casa hoje, Dorothy? – a menina perguntou num tom baixo e cauteloso, como se estivesse com medo de que alguém mais ouvisse.

-Não sei, senhorita.

-A família Potter. – ela sussurrou. Dorothy sorriu.

-Oh sim. O filho deles é amigo de seu irmão Ronald, não? – a menina assentiu corando ainda mais.

Dorothy então entendeu; também, não precisava mais perguntar. Ela fora ama da pequena Gina Weasley, então ela a conhecia desde a terna idade. E muito bem, diga-se de passagem.

-Você já conversou com ele, Ginny? – a menina sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-Ele – ela se engasgou. – Ele é muito bonito, educado... Mas as únicas vezes que o vi, ele parecia muito sério.

-E mesmo assim interessou-se por ele?

A ama de Ginny agora prendia os cabelos da garotinha em uma bonita trança. A garotinha ruiva engasgou-se mais uma vez.

-Não quero mais falar sobre isso, Dorothy.

-Sim, senhorita.

Ela terminou de arrumar Ginny e a ajudou a calçar os sapatos em tom creme. Gina parecia uma princesa em miniatura. Sorriu.

-Está pronta, senhorita.

Ginny deu uma boa estudada em si mesma e deu um giro.

-Acha que ele vai me notar? – perguntou, esquecendo-se da ordem de que não queria falar mais sobre o menino Potter.

-Tenho certeza que sim, querida.

Ginny hesitou por um tempo, mas depois deixou que um largo sorriso escapasse em seu rosto. Depois, escutou alguém bater na porta de seu dormitório e, uma moça vestida exatamente como Dorothy entrou.

-Sua família espera pela senhorita, Ginny.

Ginny sorriu ainda mais.

-Estou descendo, Amélia.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez agradecida para sua ama e apressou os passos.

Para Ginny, sua vida era como um dos contos de fadas que sua ama passou a vida contando. Seu pai era um homem respeitado e poderoso, sua mãe era uma mulher honrada e seus dois irmãos eram dois homens bravos, para ela. Ela tinha uma vida boa e gostava disso.

Quando estava a caminho da magnífica escadaria de mármore de sua casa, escutou a voz de seu pai dizer:

-Claro que eu concordo. Sim, sim. – ela viu parou no topo da escadaria e viu seu pai e um homem alto de cabelos negros se apertarem às mãos. – Vai ser um dia memorável, este.

O homem riu.

-Era exatamente o que Lily estava a me dizer. Será um dia lindo, este. A partir do tal, estaremos unindo nossas famílias.

A pequena Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha. O que seu pai e aquele homem estavam querendo dizer? Unir famílias?

O pai de Ginny a avistou e abriu um largo sorriso.

-Desça, querida, desça! Quero que você conheça o senhor e a senhora Potter! – ele abriu um largo sorriso. – E, claro, Harry!

Ginny achou aquela conversa toda muito estranha. Desceu as escadas e se apresentou educadamente para o senhor e a senhora Potter, e a senhora a elogiou, chamando-a de pequena dama. Ao lado dela estava Harry Potter. As mãos do rapaz estavam dentro do bolso e ele tinha a postura ereta. Não sorria, e apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, a reconhecendo. Ginny sentiu seu sorriso abalar.

-Estávamos justamente a falar de você, querida. – Sua mãe sorriu solidária para a menina, colocando uma das mãos sobre seu ombro. – Estávamos decidindo seu futuro exatamente nesse momento.

Ginny preferiu não dizer nada. Achou que seria falta de educação perguntar sobre o quê exatamente eles estavam decidindo seu próprio futuro. Mas, sua mãe iria dizer do mesmo jeito, ela reparou.

-E agora está tudo decidido. – a mulher abiu um sorriso exultante e seus olhos brilharam. – Ginny, minha querida, você vai se casar!

A menina arregalou os olhos. Ela ia o quê? Casar! Mas ela ainda tinha apenas doze anos!

-Mas, mamãe...

-Você e Harry vão se casar assim que ele chegar à maioridade.

Os adultos estavam exultantes com o resultado que haviam chegado: suas crianças iriam se casar.

Mas nem Ginny nem Harry estavam felizes com aquela conclusão. Na verdade, a menina agora entendia porquê o menino Potter a encarava com os olhos cerrados e com um olhar de desgosto.

Ginny estava sentindo o mesmo, agora.


	2. Capitulo Um

**Capitulo Um**

- Ginny? Ginny querida?

A porta da biblioteca se abriu, revelando a imagem de uma mulher baixa e robusta, com um elegante vestido azul claro de babadinhos nas mangas. Seu sorriso era simpático, mas quem a conhecia muito bem, sabia da veia autoritária que a mulher tinha para com os filhos.

Ela encarava uma jovem sentada solitária em uma escrivaninha com uma pilha de livros de dois lados da mesma. O sol batia pelas janelas, revelando um dia maravilhoso, e iluminava a figura da jovem.

Ginny ergueu os olhos e estudou a mãe por um breve momento.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, mamãe?

A mãe agitou uma das mãos, num gesto displicente. Depois, sorriu afetuosa para a filha.

- Não aconteceu nada, minha filha. – ela observou a pilha de livros ao lado da moça. – Querida, o que está fazendo?

Molly Weasley não percebeu Ginny esconder um livro em especial na gaveta.

- O que a senhora vive dizendo para que eu faça, mamãe. – Ginny respondeu calmamente. – Estou estudando arte.

A matriarca abriu um largo sorriso enquanto a filha parecia arrumar o coque de seu cabelo ruivo. Molly tinha os olhos brilhantes e orgulhosos para a filha.

- Oh, Ginny querida! Finalmente você está aceitando sua posição, então? Finalmente você deixou de contrariar nossas regras? – A mais velha suspirou, parecendo sonhadora. – Você será uma esposa incrível... Inteligente, submissa, doce... Oh! – Ela não percebeu Ginny girar os olhos. – Harry vai achar-lhe tão culta!

Agora a jovem deixou bem claro sua exasperação para com a mãe.

- Não irei me casar com Harry, mamãe – Ginny retrucou. Estava claramente exasperada. – E, vamos ser sinceras uma para com a outra... É provável também que Harry sequer esteja em nosso meio, ainda...

- Ginevra! – A mulher a repreendeu, como se Ginny houvesse dito um palavrão. – Já basta! Não quero mais ouvir um comentário seu sobre não querer se casar.

Ginny levantou-se. Estava educadamente indignada.

- Tenho o direito de reclamar! – protestou. – Estou sendo obrigada a ficar trancada dentro desta casa desde os dezesseis anos, com direito de visita apenas do frei, para que eu possa me confessar. E tudo isso – ela ressaltou, erguendo um dedo. – Por causa deste casamento idiota.

- Basta! – cortou-a Molly. Ginny calou-se imediatamente. – Você _tem _que obedecer. Isso foi um dos pedidos do acordo para o casamento entre você e o rapaz. Não existe direito para reclamar. Você apenas tem que cumprir a sua parte, e aceitar as suas obrigações para como futura esposa.

Ginny tornou a se sentar e cruzou os braços. Suas maças do rosto estavam levemente rosadas e o semblante fechado.

- O quê! Eu tenho que ser a doce esposa para um homem – que eu nem ao menos sei se está vivo, ainda – que, como todos os soldados que vão para a guerra, ficam frios e nojentos? Eu sou obrigada a ter que passar por esse sofrimento por causa de um casamento? Um casamento na qual eu não amo o homem com quem irei dividir a minha cama todas as noites? – Ginny dissera aquilo tudo muito rápido, para que a mãe não a interrompesse até que terminasse.

Molly parecia desgostosa com a filha, mas depois sua expressão suavizou-se quando Ginny deixou os ombros caírem.

- Odeio ter de aceitar ser o que não sou. – ela olhou para os livros. – Todas estas regras de etiqueta, submissão ao esposo... – ela soltou um muxoxo. – Eu nem ao menos gosto de história da arte!

Molly a encarou com falsa solidariedade.

- Temos de aceitar o nosso papel na sociedade, minha querida.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Você realmente acredita nisto, mamãe? Que o papel da mulher em nossa sociedade é a completa submissão – mesmo que _sem amor_ – e gerar descendentes?

- Querida...

- Eu não amo Harry, mamãe. – ela foi enfática. – Ele pode ser um homem corajoso por estar nesta guerra desde os dezoito, pode ser o bom partido que vocês tanto dizem, mas para mim não importa. Não o amo. – repetiu. – E você sabe que é um sentimento recíproco.

A mãe suspirou e caminhou até o lado da filha, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

- Querida, casamento não é sinônimo de amor, e você sabe disto. – a mãe retirou um leque e começou a se abanar. – É uma troca de interesses. Nós e a família Potter estamos fazendo isso para aumentar nosso território, e para ajudar nosso povo na guerra. Você quer que percamos esta guerra? Que nosso rei perca esta guerra?

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça; parecia silenciosamente inconformada.

- Suas amigas aceitaram seu destino sem fazer todo este drama que estás fazendo. – replicou Molly Weasley. – Veja Luna Lovegood, por exemplo: Casou-se logo que completou quinze anos, porque fora nesta idade que seu esposo completaria a maioridade.

- E agora está viúva. – Ginny interpôs debochada. – Por causa da guerra.

- Mas aceitou sua posição. – a mãe pareceu enfurecida. – E você tem que começar a aceitar a sua. Não quero mais reclamações, Ginevra Weasley – Molly ergueu uma mão quando a filha pareceu reclamar. – Você _vai _se casar e submeter-se às condições de boa esposa. E vai continuar trancada aqui até que Harry Potter volte.

Antes que Ginny pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a mãe saiu da biblioteca, avisando-a que antes do por do sol, ela ainda precisaria ter sua aula de piano.

Ginny ficou encarando o lugar que sua mãe estivera à poucos minutos, antes de suspirar amargurada e pegar o livro que havia escondido. Era sobre médicos, e havia alguns comentários deles sobre a anatomia humana.

Sem se importar com as regras de etiqueta – ela nunca se importava quando sua mãe não estava presente. -, Ginny apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos e, com a outra, começou a folhear o livro.

Sim, ela pensou. Era isso que ela amaria fazer. Gostaria de estar como uma enfermeira e, de preferência, ajudando naquela guerra com os pobres coitados.

Quando criança, ela chegara a realmente amar a vida que tinha. Ora, e por que não? Ela era o que toda menina na idade dela desejava ser: uma menina nobre e rica.

Mas Ginny nunca refletira na infância o que isso significava realmente, até que completasse doze anos – e recebesse a notificação de que _teria _de se casar. Até antes disso, ela refletiu agora, ela sempre fora a garotinha mimada e que idolatrava sua vida.

A garotinha mimada morrera, ela pensou. Ginny não era mais uma garotinha mimada; deixara de ser desde os doze anos. Na verdade, surpreendia-se de como podia ser tão rebelde.

_Rebelde, _na opinião de sua mãe e de toda a nobreza, era a mulher ser dotada de opinião e não ter medo de expô-la. E também ser bastante ousada e atrevida.

Mas era a única coisa que ela tinha no presente momento. E não iria deixar que tirassem isso dela.

Folheou mais uma página, e se perguntou seriamente se não poderia ter nascido camponesa; ao menos, poderia ajudar na guerra como enfermeira, teria esta opção.

E também teria a opção de se casar por amor. Pelo menos, era isso que pensava.

A idéia de estar trancada dentro da própria casa por dois anos sem poder fazer nada, sem sair em publico nem para apreciar os jardins lhe causava náuseas. E uma inquietação sem limites.

A porta mais uma vez se abriu, fazendo Ginny ter um sobressalto e arrumar-se na cadeira, com postura. Fechou o livro e jogou-o dentro da gaveta.

Mas desta vez, era apenas Dorothy.

- Senhorita Ginny, trouxe seu chá. – Ginny sorriu para sua antiga ama.

- Sirva-o e o aprecie comigo, Dorothy.

A ama a obedeceu em silêncio e sentou-se frente à jovem. Dorothy já não era tão mais jovem quando antes; já existiam marcas ao redor de seus olhos e ela estava um tanto mais robusta. Mas uma coisa chamou a atenção da jovem: Dorothy tinha as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha, antes de entender o que se passava. Conhecia a ama muito bem, assim como a própria a conhecia também. Reprimiu um riso, para não chamar a atenção da mãe.

- Por que está tão vermelha, Dorothy? – Ginny perguntou, mas ela mesma já sabia a resposta. Dorothy negou. Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Estava escutando a conversa entre minha mãe e eu, não foi?

Ela reprimiu mais um riso quando a ama assentiu envergonhada.

- Oh, eu sabia! Você não consegue mais esconder tão bem suas emoções quando antes, ama.

A ama sacudiu a cabeça.

- Juro que não sei para quem você puxou essa ousadia toda, Ginny. – ela observou a moça bebericar o chá – Se você continuar assim, logo madame Weasley não vai sequer permitir que a senhorita ande pela casa.

Ginny fechou o semblante.

- Isso seria apenas mais um pretexto para que eu tentasse realizar o que quero fazer. – A ama arregalou os olhos.

- Menina, você tem de parar com isso. – havia um sorriso matreiro nos lábios da ruiva. – Se sua mãe escutar você comentar uma barbaridade dessas...

- Ela vai me trancar no quarto, sei. – Ginny bufou. – Eles podem não respeitar minhas opiniões e desejos, mas ninguém pode mudar quem eu sou, Dorothy.

Dorothy suspirou. Sentia pena da moça.

Ginny sempre fora cercada pelo luxo, e quando criança todas as meninas camponesas sonhavam em ser como ela; mas Ginny era escrava da própria nobreza.

Ela estava obrigada desde os dezesseis anos a não sair da própria casa por causa do acordo entre seu pai e o conde Potter, de que ela teria que estar completamente inocente e ingênua para quando seu noivo retornasse da guerra; Eles acreditavam que se ela entrasse em contato com os camponeses, iria adquirir outros conceitos e se rebelar, ou se por ventura se apaixonasse por outro rapaz, então seria o fim.

Mas Dorothy duvidava que seus pais notassem que Ginny havia se rebelado mais daquela forma. Ela fingia estudar arte (como toda moça rica deveria fazer, para estudar seus pontos intuitivos e sensíveis), mas, na verdade ela lia contratos e cartas de seu pai sobre a guerra, e, principalmente, cartas médicas enviadas.

Ginny ainda entraria por sérios apuros se continuasse tão ousada como naquele momento, Dorothy pensou. Mas não podia deixar de sentir orgulho de sua menina.

- Mamãe discutiu comigo mais uma vez a questão de meu casamento. – Ginny comentou enquanto colocava a xícara de porcelana sobre a bandeja de prata.

- Sim, eu escutei a senhorita discutindo com ela.

- Ela insiste que eu me case com ele. – ela girou os olhos. – E, vamos ser sinceras, eu nem ao menos sei se ele está vivo. Potter pode estar muito bem a sete palmos de terra, coberto de vermes e minha mãe ainda acha que ele vai voltar e casar-se comigo, esperando que ela fique coberta com mais moedas de ouro e união de burgos.

- Ginny, sua mãe diz estar preocupada com esta guerra, por isto vem à união de você com o rapaz.

A ruiva riu debochada.

- Até parece. – resmungou. – Ela quer segurança não pelo rei, mas sim sua própria, assim como papai. Mas isto não vem ao caso – ela agitou uma das mãos displicentemente e inclinou-se na escrivaninha e encarou a ama. – Não irei me casar, de qualquer maneira, se meus planos correrem certos.

A ama pareceu desalentada.

- Oh, menina, você realmente está pensando em fazer isto?

O olhar determinado da moça fez com que a ama soltasse um muxoxo.

- Estou. Não vou ficar aqui presa nem mais um minuto sequer. Não, Dorothy - ela repreendeu a mulher quando percebeu que ela iria tentar convence-la de não fazer o que estava planejando fazer há meses.

Dorothy suspirou.

- Você vai fazer seus pais ficarem furiosos. – ela avisou. – E vai colocá-los em uma grande encrenca – suspirou. – _E_ vai abalar a amizade deles com os Potter.

Ela pareceu pensativa.

- _Meu noivo_ teve a opção de decidir casar-se antes ou depois desta guerra infundada. – sua voz voltou ao mesmo tom enérgico e decidido. – E, graças a sua opção, estou obrigada a ficar trancada aqui por dois anos. Quer dizer que ele tem o direito de escolher e eu não?

- Ginny, ele -.

- É homem, eu sei. – ela bufou. – Outra coisa que eu não concordo. Não, não quero saber. Vou colocar meu plano em prática.

Dorothy suspirou. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Não consigo suportar a idéia de que vai embora, e vai me abandonar aqui. – seus olhos brilharam. – Vi você crescer, e agora você vai me deixar, assim como Ronald e Carlinhos fizeram.

Ginny sentiu pena dela. Solidária, ela levantou-se e abraçou a ama.

- Não vamos ficar eternamente sem nos ver, minha ama querida. Você sabe, eu voltarei depois que esta guerra acabar. E estaremos juntas novamente. Mas não posso mais ficar aqui dentro presa, sem fazer nada. E não posso mais aceitar as ordens que meus pais colocam sobre mim.

Dorothy suspirou.

- Você está agindo sem pensar, Ginny.

A ruiva a interrompeu.

- Você trouxe o papel, Dorothy?

A ama assentiu, pesarosa.

- Sim. O bar fica perto do porto, e é lá onde as enfermeiras estão se alistando. – ela entregou o papel a Ginny. – As próximas enfermeiras seguirão para os campos amanhã, à noite.

Pela primeira vez, Ginny abriu um largo sorriso.

- Então eu estarei lá amanhã à noite.

**Continua**

**Notas: **Sinceramente, essa foi a atualização mais rápida que eu já fiz na minha vida! Postei ontem, e hoje já tem mais um capitulo novo. Não... nunca mais eu acho que bato esse recorde xD.

Ah, está sendo uma maravilha escrever um romance, nunca pensei que seria tão gostoso e facil de se escrever (olhos brilham). E como essa fic não é longa nem nada muito cheio de detalhes, os capitulos saem curtinhos e é bem rápido escrever.

Obrigada pelos comentários. Espero que vocês continuem gostando (Porque eu estou adorando fazer isso, é uma distração por ser tão rápido escrever :D)

Beijos :x


	3. Capitulo Dois

Os homens que lutavam contra eles, lutavam como verdadeiros enviados do demônio.

Isso não era uma mentira. Era possível ver muitos de seus homens espalhados no chão, reclamando de dor. Alguns estavam até mortos.

Mesmo sendo noite e ambos os lados estavam usando para descanso, era possível ver um dos homens estava com a armadura quebrada e coberta de sangue. Seu rosto estava machucado e sujo; sujo, assim como seus cabelos muito vermelhos. Ao lado dele estava um rapaz de vinte anos, colocando a cabeça do homem sobre um pedaço de pano; pano que fazia parte das próprias vestimentas do rapaz.

- Não vamos resistir. – o ruivo disse entre gemidos de dor. – Onde estão as enfermeiras?

- Ainda não chegaram. – respondeu o rapaz. Tinha o cenho franzido – Mas vão chegar até amanhã, enviaram uma carta garantindo isso.

Um homem com seus aparente trinta anos apareceram ao lado da dupla; Segurava uma arma.

- Nenhum sinal de que vão tentar uma invasão hoje, senhor. – o homem se dirigia ao rapaz. Este assentiu silenciosamente.

- Temos que ficar atentos. Os que estão bem, ninguém saiu de sua posição?

- Não senhor. Estão todos atentos ao que pode acontecer.

- Bom. – disse o rapaz. – E o comandante?

O homem negou com a cabeça.

- Não vai sobreviver. Já está alucinado e sangra por todos os lados. – balançou a cabeça. – Não vamos resistir por muito tempo. Deveríamos voltar e pedir ajuda.

Aquilo pareceu uma ofensa ao rapaz.

- Não. – seu tom foi duro e ele franziu mais uma vez o cenho. – Não vamos dar a eles o gosto de saber que estão vencendo. Não vamos perder. Não vamos fugir.

O ruivo tossiu sangue. O rapaz o encarou.

- Poderemos mandar os feridos de volta caso as enfermeiras não cheguem logo.

- Deveríamos ter feito como meu irmão – o ruivo sussurrou. Parecia exausto e machucado demais para falar normalmente. – Ele está em expedições... Não está arriscando o pescoço inutilmente como aqui...

- Não estamos arriscando o pescoço inutilmente. – o rapaz o repreendeu. – Estamos defendendo o que é nosso. E protegendo nosso rei.

O homem encarou o rapaz. Ele podia ser o mais novo naquela batalha, mas com certeza era o mais corajoso e sério. O rapaz sempre tinha a postura séria, e nem mesmo quando descansava ele sorria. Seu semblante era rígido e ele não se distraia.

Ele lutava com garra no campo de batalha, pensou. Parecia não se importar quando iria morrer, ou quantas pessoas iriam matar. Parecia que naquele momento, aquela era a única coisa que importava. O homem pensou que o rapaz poderia substituir o comandante sem nenhum problema.

- Mas poderíamos estar bem, se estivéssemos nas expedições. – o ruivo gemeu de dor. – Ronald foi esperto pela primeira vez, afinal.

- Ele tem que se confrontar com piratas e se arriscar a afundar no mar. – o rapaz disse. – Pode adquirir doenças no meio do caminho e morrer. E ninguém jamais acharia seu corpo. Pare de ter medo de seu destino, homem.

- Meu filho está nas expedições. – o homem comentou. – Neville Longbotton. Ele está com a sua idade hoje, Potter.

O rapaz não entendeu porque o homem estava dizendo aquilo, e limitou-se a responder com o silêncio.

- Poderíamos estar nos aventurando no mar. – o ruivo respondeu, antes de remexer-se e sangrar ainda mais. – É melhor do que este tormento, enquanto espero a morte aparecer...

- Você não vai morrer. – desta vez, o rapaz foi enfático. – Você não vai largar seu sonho. – o ruivo pareceu devanear, como se nem ele próprio lembrasse o que queria. – Você vai realizar seu desejo de voltar para sua casa. Inteiro.

Ele assentiu, parecendo se lembrar.

- Sim. Sinto falta de casa. – ele sussurrou. O homem sentia pena do ruivo. Não era tão novo quanto Potter, mas não merecia morrer naquela batalha, tampouco. – Sinto falta daqueles jardins, onde costumava brincar com meu irmão.

Em poucos minutos, ele começou a devanear, dizendo seus feitos quando criança como se estivessem acontecendo no presente momento.

- Ele não vai resistir. – o homem falou. Harry inspirou profundamente antes de franzir o cenho.

- Sim, ele vai. Ele é forte.

O rapaz parecia tão nervoso que o homem achou melhor não contrariar.

- Ginny anda pela casa como se fosse à miniatura de uma princesa. – os olhos do ruivo brilharam de ternura a menção do nome feminino. – Tão doce, tão meiga... Obediente... Ginny é uma menina tão pura...

O homem encarou do ruivo para o rapaz.

- Quem diabos é Ginny?

Ele percebeu o semblante de Harry ficar mais nebuloso que antes. A resposta saiu áspera:

- A irmã caçula dele.

- Mamãe não sabe o que faz, muitas vezes. Ginny é tão novinha para se casar... Ela não entenderia, ela não supriria as vontades...

Harry pareceu extremamente aborrecido agora. Cauteloso, o homem perguntou:

- A menina casou-se?

- Tem um contrato, mas ainda não está casada. Está noiva.

O homem não conseguia entender por que o rapaz estava tão exasperado. Decidiu fazer mais uma pergunta, em meio às palavras "Ela é tão criança, tão ingênua..." do ruivo, para o rapaz.

- Com quantos anos ela estava quando existiu esse contrato?

- Com seis anos, mas só foi realmente autenticado quando ela tinha doze anos.

- Ela era uma menininha, ainda.

Harry não respondeu. Sentia uma vontade esmagadora de enfiar um pano na boca de Carlinhos, para que ele parasse de falar de Ginny. Toda vez que escutava aquele nome, seu mau humor era duas vezes maior que o normal.

- Escutei Ginny conversando com Dorothy, depois que soube. – Carlinhos gemeu de dor e levou a mão ao abdômen. – Ela estava desolada quando soube que ia se casar, ainda tão jovem.

- O homem a quem ela está predestinada é tão horrível assim?

Harry sentiu vontade de ordenar que o homem saísse dali, mas não tinha autoridade para tal.

- Suponho que sim. – limitou-se a responder.

- É uma loucura, casar a menina tão nova... Doze anos. – o homem balançou a cabeça. Carlinhos pareceu se recuperar momentaneamente de seu devaneio.

- Quem tem doze anos?

- Estava enlouquecendo, Weasley. – Harry resmungou.

- Estava falando de sua irmã. - o homem respondeu. Carlinho fez uma careta. Harry não sabia dizer se era um sorriso ou se expressava dor.

- Ginny... – ele sorriu tolamente.

- Estava dizendo que ela iria se casar. – o homem era nem um pouco educado em expressar sua curiosidade. E, para a infelicidade de Harry, Carlinhos assentiu.

- Ela iria casar-se assim que seu noivo completasse dezoito anos. Quando isso acontecesse – ele gemeu de dor. – ela teria dezesseis.

O pai de Neville Longbotton parecia surpreso.

- Pensei que o noivo fosse velho, já. Então quer dizer que era apenas um rapaz, também?

Carlinhos ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É um acordo entre minha família e a do noivo, para fortalecer ambos os burgos, enriquecer ambas as famílias ainda mais e unificar os laços, já que as duas famílias são bem amigas.

- Hum... E que família é a do noivo?

Carlinhos sorriu ao ver Harry o fuzilar com um olhar. Ele adorava irritá-lo mesmo sendo um grande amigo seu. Harry tinha os nervos muito à flor da pele.

- Você está do lado do noivo, Frank.

Frank arregalou os olhos ao encarar Harry.

- Maldição! Todo esse tempo eu pensando que você não tinha nenhum pensamento positivo, caso sobreviva a esta batalha... E na verdade está noivo de uma jovem! Por que não disse?

- Você não perguntou. – replicou o rapaz. Mas Frank percebeu: Harry parecia muito desgostoso com aquela idéia de casamento.

- Vou tentar descansar, para aliviar a dor. – Carlinhos anunciou. Em menos de um minuto, ele dormia profundamente, embora com dificuldade.

Harry então se levantou e caminhou até onde os atiradores em perfeito estado estavam posicionados. Colocou-se ao lado de um e checou-se se estava tudo em silêncio. Ao parecer satisfeito quando o homem lhe informou que estava tudo bem, ele pareceu relaxar e disse que os homens poderiam fazer o mesmo.

Mas seu cenho franziu no exato minuto em que Frank apareceu, com um sorriso maldoso na face.

- Jonathan, imaginaria você se eu dissesse que o rapaz ao seu lado é um noivo?

Jonathan pareceu intrigado.

- Você diz Harry? Harry Potter?

Para a infelicidade dele, outros homens aproximaram-se, interessados na conversa.

- O próprio. O que diz não se importar em morrer em batalha, o homem rancoroso, está prometido.

Jonathan balançou a cabeça.

- Pobre moça.

O cenho de Harry franziu-se e ele bufou. Um homem louro de rosto pontudo aproximou-se dele.

- E como é a noiva, Potter?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não sei. A ultima vez que a vi tinha doze anos. Mimada e infantil como todas as outras. Imagino que hoje esteja igual a todas as mulheres de sua família...

- Huh. E como seria?

Harry inspirou profundamente, tentando manter a calma. A imagem que formara de sua noiva invadiu sua cabeça, e ele murmurou desgostoso.

- Provavelmente não consiga passar por uma janela, caso tente fugir um dia.

Os homens gargalharam. Harry bufou.

- É engraçado porque não são vocês que um dia vão ter que se deitar com uma mulher dessas. – Frank deu uma palmadinha no ombro do rapaz.

- Talvez, quando você a encontre, você até comece a gostar de mulheres... Oh... _Robustas. _

- É um belo termo que você arruma para esconder a palavra _porca, _Longbotton. – o loiro comentou divertido.

Jonathan sorriu para o colega. – Agora entendo porque você não se importaria em morrer em campo. Não consigo me imaginar deitado na mesma cama que uma mulher em forma de pêra.

Harry franziu o cenho para aquele comentário. Frank o encarou.

- Você não pode tentar anular o acordo?

- Talvez até possa. Mas não vou.

Os homens o encaram descrente. Harry bufou.

- Existe uma assinatura minha naquele papel, e assim como minha família, não sou de quebrar palavras. E também, ambas as famílias vão ganhar uma gorda quantidade de ouro por esse casamento.

O loiro fez uma careta de nojo.

- Você é corajoso. Eu não faria uma porca ficar de joelhos para mim, por dinheiro, por maior quantidade que fosse. É uma cena nojenta.

O rapaz sentiu o sangue latejar. Ele não entendeu por que, mas não aceitou que Malfoy falasse daquela forma de sua noiva. Ele podia, mas Malfoy não.

Entrementes, não disse nada. Se tentasse abrir a boca para falar, Harry esfolaria Malfoy vivo.

Os homens continuaram a especular sobre sua noiva, até que o assunto cansasse. Harry pareceu inteiramente agradecido por isso, porque assim ele não precisaria ficar escutando o nome de Ginny por mais um minuto.

Lembrava-se dela, quando tinha doze anos. Não era gorda, mas sua atitude o irritava profundamente. Ela estava arrumada como se fosse para um baile, e Harry pode jurar que ela havia pestanejado para ele quando desceu as escadas.

E era uma mimada, Harry lembrou-se. E tolamente submissa aos pais. Enquanto ele quase destruíra a casa recusando-se a casar, Ginny apenas assentiu com a cabeça baixa, em silêncio.

E ele duvidava que ela tivesse mudado isso porque, se tivesse, ele com certeza teria visto a fúria da garota ao saber que ficaria trancada dentro da própria casa até que ele retornasse da guerra. Mas ao contrario, pareceu ter aceitado a ordem dos pais.

E claro, que nos dias atuais ela deveria estar tão insuportável e gorda quanto à mãe, ele pensou e bufou.

Podiam dizer o que quisessem, mas Molly Weasley era desprezível e falsa, assim como a maior parte das mulheres Weasley. Até mesmo seu pai concordava com isso, e afirmava que não podia acreditar como um homem tão bom como Arthur poderia ter sido predestinado para uma excêntrica como ela.

Inspirou profundamente e amarrou a cara. Não podia sentir pena de Arthur, afinal, ele também estaria no mesmo barco, em breve.

Mas Harry não tinha a mínima noção do quanto estava equivocado sobre sua noiva.

**Continua**

**Notas: **Ah, eu bati mais um recorde! (sorridente) Um dia de demora xD

Não, é só nessa fic que eu consigo, por ela ser curta, só pode ser.

Ahhhh... finalmente o Harry apareceu. Sim, sim, sim. O revoltado xD

Obrigada MESMO que vocês estejam gostando tanto... Porque ela está saindo com tanta naturalidade e receber esses comentarios me empolgam demais! Obrigada :D

Continuem lendo, até amanhã acho que eu consigo terminar mais um :D


	4. Capitulo Três

O dia parecia que se arrastava, como se antecipasse cada vez mais o momento da sua então querida partida.

Ginny estava claramente ansiosa no dia que se seguiu antes da noite bater, lhe anunciando a vitória. Batia um dos pés freneticamente no chão e recebeu um veemente aviso de sua mãe, ordenando-a que parasse imediatamente.

Seria hoje, então, finalmente que partiria daquele _calabouço. _Ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração pulsava de alegria, um medo repentino se instalava dentro de seu ser. E se a pegassem enquanto fugia? E se ela não fosse aceita no bar? E se algo acontecesse a ela no meio do caminho?

O dia anterior, quando recebera o papel de Dorothy informando aonde exatamente ela deveria ir, fora um verdadeiro inferno. Sua mãe discutira com ela mais uma vez enquanto estava tendo sua aula de piano, no que acabou com uma Ginny frustrada chorando de pura raiva no quarto. Logo depois, fora obrigada a passar uma interminável hora de conversa com o senhor seu pai, para ainda sim – como se não pudesse ficar pior – mais tarde ela encontrar seus futuros sogros num jantar promovido por sua mãe.

Ela nunca tinha reparado a atitude de sua mãe com relação a visitas até aquele dia anterior. Sabia que era um pecado enorme e horrível o que estava pensando, mas não pode deixar de não fazê-lo: Sua mãe era um tanto quanto excêntrica.

O senhor e a senhora Potter, entretanto, pareciam ser boas pessoas. Disseram que sabiam o quanto Ginny poderia estar cansada daquela situação, mas que ela pensasse que aquilo seria para o bem dela, do futuro marido, e de todos. Ginny se perguntou se eles seriam tão cordiais quando não a encontrassem mais na própria casa.

Ela duvidava sobre isso.

Ela abriu a janela de seu quarto, deixando que a brisa noturna acariciasse seu rosto momentaneamente. Observou o céu, deliciando-se ao vê-lo salpicado de estrelas. Era uma noite de clima agradável e tranqüila, e ela esperava que continuasse assim até o fim.

Virou-se de costas para a parede e encarou seu quarto por um momento. Ali fora onde ela passara a maior parte do tempo criando seus sonhos, seus desejos, onde cresceu. Era estranho pensar que talvez ela nunca mais visse aquele cômodo novamente.

Suspirou. Não se importava. Ela não voltaria atrás de jeito nenhum.

Ela caminhou até sua cama e observou a pequena malinha pronta, que ela carregaria junto consigo. Em cima dela, estavam suas luvas brancas e ela não vestia roupas femininas. Usava uma das roupas que seus irmãos usavam para sujar-se e aventurarem-se, exatamente quase como as roupas que Ronald tinha o costume de usar em expedições, hoje em dia.

Quando estava para vestir as luvas brancas, percebeu que estava tremendo.

- Não se desespere Ginny. – ela sussurrou a si mesma. – Já está tudo bem planejado. Não se desespere.

Vestiu as luvas e optou por não colocar nenhum chapéu; chamaria muita atenção.

Ela caminhou de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, repassando tudo o que havia planejado desde que havia passado seis meses que estava trancada ali. Repassou cada pequeno detalhe e revisou as falas. Acima de tudo, não poderia ter medo quando a enfrentassem.

E era isso o que mais temia.

Ela estava numa fase de isolamento e iria entrar numa fase de estar rodeada de pessoas a todo o momento. Ela queria mentir a si mesma, mas sabia que aquilo a aterrorizava, porque ela não sabia como ia ser sua atitude.

Houve uma forte badalada de relógio, que ecoou até em seu quarto, fazendo Ginny ter um sobressalto. Levou as mãos ao peito e respirou profundamente.

Meia noite. Era agora o momento.

Ginny segurou a malinha em uma das mãos e se adiantou até a janela. Observou a claridade da noite por um momento e se certificou que não havia ninguém do lado de fora de sua casa. O local estava assustadoramente silencioso; Ginny imaginou sequer conseguir escutar os grilos.

Com cuidado, ela jogou sua malinha, que se chocou contra a grama fofa e abriu-se. Vestidos e espartilhos voaram para os lados e ela soltou um grunhido, aborrecida. Correu até a borda da cama e certificou-se que os lençóis, amarrados com força uns contra os outros, para que ela pudesse descer.

Agora, pensando bem, ela não conseguia acreditar como seu plano de fuga era tão cheio de perigos e lamentavelmente medíocre. Mas ela não tinha culpa, tirara isso de um livro.

Mas não poderia existir um plano alternativo, nem tempo para isso. As enfermeiras partiriam hoje, e ela não iria deixar aquela única chance ir embora sem que ela pudesse agarrá-la com todas as forças.

Com cuidado, ela subiu no parapeito de sua janela e segurando-se com toda a força que tinha, jogou-se.

Ginny segurou um grito em sua garganta quando escorregou o suficiente para ficar no meio do caminho entre o chão e a janela de seu quarto, o que dava em torno de uns cinco metros e meio, no mínimo. Balançou-se de um lado para o outro, agarrada no lençol. Então, sentindo suas mãos doerem, ela balançou-se até que seus pés parassem novamente na parede, para que ela continuasse a descer.

Ela teve de admitir: suspirou aliviada e seu coração bateu menos acelerado quando seus pés encontraram o gramado.

Correu até sua malinha, onde começou a enfiar as roupas de qualquer modo, sem dobrá-las nem nada. Não podia perder tempo de jeito nenhum.

- Oh, meu Deus, oh meu Deus. – murmurou e sentiu seu coração parar quando viu a luz do quarto de seus pais acenderem.

Jogando a malinha para um canto escuro, Ginny atirou-se na moita sem se preocupar em se machucar.

O que de fato, aconteceu. Ela tentou se desviar de um galho com a mão, mas este voltou com força e bateu em seu rosto. Olhou apreensiva para a janela. Sua mãe parecia apoiada no parapeito, mas não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que queria observar o quarto da filha. O lençol ainda estava pendurado, e sua mãe teria visto sem muitos problemas, com toda a certeza.

- Está uma noite tão agradável, Arthur! – ela soltou uma vozinha fina, fazendo a filha projetar uma careta em seus contornos. Quando a mãe pareceu que voltou a fechar a janela, Ginny tentou sair da moita, mas a blusa branca parecia enganchada em um dos galhos, fazendo-a bufar.

- Ora, por favor! – ela gemeu, e num gesto brusco, puxou a manga com força, fazendo o tecido de rasgar. Ela arregalou os olhos. – Rony vai me matar.

Com esforço, ela conseguiu sair da moita e, resgatando sua malinha, ela correu com toda a rapidez que podia até que finalmente conseguisse subir – com certa dificuldade - a arvore que lhe permitia a liberdade, que estava lhe ajudando a passar pelos altos muros do casarão.

Então ela rumou até o bar, mas sem evitar que, quando já estivesse a dez minutos de casa, largasse a malinha no chão, erguesse os braços e gritasse alegre.

Havia conseguido sua liberdade, ou pelo menos acreditava isso.

Depois de quinze minutos, ela se sentia como se um cavalo tivesse passado por cima dela, de tanto andar.

Ela correu, caminhou... Depois voltou a correr. Olhou para a Lua buscando referência de horário e correu mais rápido ainda. Sabia que não estava atrasada... Mas estava tão afoita que, em seu coração palpitava o medo.

Deus do céu, ela pensou, orientando-se pelas horas... Ela não poderia estar andando há quase uma hora, poderia? Não, era impossível.

Então seu rosto empalicideu. E se ela tivesse se perdido?

- Oh, não. – sussurrou, pensando que entraria em desespero. Mas no mesmo instante, percebeu que estava atuando como uma garotinha mimada e infantil, o que ela já havia dito para a si mesma, deixara de ser a muito tempo.

Decidiu voltar a correr, agradecendo aos Céus pela estradinha de terra estar tão vazia. Imaginou-se o que iriam pensar as pessoas se vissem uma moça de dezoito anos com roupas de homem correndo como uma louca, para chegar a seu destino.

Quase soltou um grito de felicidade ao ver o porto, e ao mesmo tempo, um bar pequeno e maltratado logo ao lado. Havia duas carruagens negras e velhas, e dois homens pareciam estar se apressando para colocar todas as bagagens.

Era a hora. Ginny, por mais cansada que estivesse, desembestou-se a correr como uma louca, e só parou até que estivesse na frente da porta do bar.

Ela entrou no recinto, e logo todos os olhares pousaram sobre ela. De fato, até o homem que tocava um piano mal acabado parou para observá-la.

Um homem bêbado a observou lascivamente, mas havia uma mescla de puro divertimento em seu olhar. Ela então compreendeu. Estavam a observando pela maneira em que estava vestida.

Sentiu seus punhos fecharem e ela sentiu repentina vergonha, mas Ginny ergueu o queixo e logo encontrou o lugar onde as mulheres estavam registrando-se como enfermeiras: uma mulher robusta e baixa estava anotando os nomes, e a jovem constatou que a mulher já era uma anciã. Ginny inspirou profundamente e caminhou até a mulher, de queixo erguido para qualquer homem que a encarasse.

Mas seus ombros caíram e ela tremeu de vergonha quando se dirigiu a mulher. A anciã transmitia uma confiança e segurança em si própria que era incontestável.

- Com licença? – ela perguntou timidamente. A mulher ergueu a cabeça do papel em que escrevia e encarou a jovem.

- Pois não? – Ginny pigarreou.

- Ainda existem vagas para auxiliar na guerra como enfermeira?

A anciã estudou a ruiva por um longo momento.

- Sim, existem. – sem resistir, ela perguntou. – Você é de onde, menina?

- Sou do mesmo lugar que você. – Ginny replicou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Sei que não estou vestida apropriadamente, mas sou criada no mesmo reino que você, e sirvo ao mesmo rei.

- Você não parece camponesa. – a mulher comentou. Havia certa hostilidade em sua fala. Ginny engoliu em seco. – Tem a pele com a aparência muito macia e nem um pouco castigada, para ser uma camponesa. Suas mãos tampouco são castigadas pelo trabalho.

Ginny ficou um tempo em silêncio, com os olhos arregalados e completamente confusa. Havia uma hostilidade no semblante da mulher que Ginny estava abobada.

Mas Ginny não iria desistir, mesmo que soubesse que estava tremendo na base. Ela não havia lutado tanto para que chegasse ali e a anciã a dispensasse.

- Não, minhas mãos não estão castigadas, mas não me importaria se elas estivessem. Da mesma forma para com minha face. Meu único intento, na verdade, é poder ser alistada para ajudar nesta guerra e ao rei a quem sirvo. – Ela ergueu o queixo. – Quero me alistar.

A mulher achou graça no que ela dizia.

- E você sabe cuidar das pessoas, menina?

Ela pareceu tentada a mentir, mas algo dentro dela dizia para não o faze-lo.

- Não o sei, mas posso lhe garantir que estou interessada em tentar e aprender.

Era como se a mulher estivesse a testando. Ginny não percebeu, mas a anciã estava muito impressionada com a ousadia que a jovem tinha.

- Sabe o que eu penso? – a jovem balançou a cabeça. – Que você não passa de uma nobrezinha mimada querendo viver um conto de fadas. Sai vestida no meio da madrugada com roupas masculinas e sonha em ir para guerra para ajudar as pessoas. Acha que o que? A vida é um sonho? – os olhos da mulher faiscaram maldosamente. – Acha que vai encontrar seu verdadeiro amor ali, criança, é isso?

Ginny arregalou os olhos para a mulher. Depois ficou momentaneamente em silencio. Ela não sabia que a anciã havia percebido, mas Ginny ficara furiosa com aquele comentário.

Tamanha audácia... Tamanho desaforo...

Ela iria provar que não era a garotinha mimada.

Suas feições endureceram, mas sua voz saiu sem emoção quando ela respondeu:

- Acho que não concordo com a senhora.

- Não concorda?

- Não, não concordo. Se eu ilusionasse uma vida perfeita, jamais eu sairia de minha casa e tentaria me arriscar em uma aventura como essa, sabendo os perigos que me aguardam, um destes, podendo ser até minha sepultura. Estou vestida com roupas masculinas porque estou fugida de casa. – ela replicou calmamente. – É uma questão de bom senso, saber que eu jamais conseguiria andar tudo que andei com um daqueles vestidos pesados que sou obrigada a usar. E acima de tudo, não costumo ilusionar com amores perfeitos desde os doze anos, quando foi decretado que acabariam com os meus sonhos de menina. Então, acho que não existe razão para se preocupar. Não sou boa para cuidar de pessoas, mas creio que com meu esforço eu seja capaz. Estudei escondido de meus pais livros de medicina, e consigo entender o suficiente para não colocar um paciente com mais risco comigo do que na guerra. Mas, apenas para lhe notificar, senhora – Ginny a encarou nos olhos, com determinação. - Que eu não irei desistir facilmente caso diga 'não' para mim neste exato minuto.

A mulher a estudou por um longo momento. Ginny prendeu a respiração, e sentiu o coração apertar... ela simplesmente não conseguia entender o que estava se passando na mente da anciã.

Ginny sequer havia percebido que, além de encontrar uma admiradora, ela havia encontrado uma grande amiga e ajuda.

A anciã abriu um largo sorriso de repente e anunciou:

- Qual o seu nome?

Uma onda de felicidade invadiu o ser da jovem.

- Ginevra Weasley.

A anciã a encarou. Parecia abobada.

- Então _você _é a menina Weasley? Pensei que estivesse trancada em casa, esperando o casamento. Todo mundo conhece a historia.

A ruiva pareceu levemente exasperada.

- Não vou esperar casamento algum. – ela agitou uma das mãos. – E, duvido que após hoje meus pais me aceitem de volta, pelo meu breve ato de rebeldia aguda. – ela abriu um largo sorriso. – Não me importo.

Ela viu a mulher molhar a pena no tinteiro e escrever com graciosa caligrafia "Ginevra Weasley". Logo depois, pediu mais alguns poucos detalhes e por fim, anunciou:

- Não espere receber tratamento solidário das outras enfermeiras. Ao saberem quem você é não vão gostar e vão lhe provocar. Você aprenderá como cuidar de paciente diretamente comigo. Irei lhe ensinar tudo o que precisa saber para se tornar uma boa enfermeira. Vou lhe entregar o uniforme. Trouxe tudo o que necessita a mais?

- Sim. – a moça respondeu empolgando-se.

- Pois então, Ginevra, você já pode se encaminhar. As carruagens irão partir dentro de um minuto. Por favor, guarde um lugar para mim.

Assentindo fervorosamente com a cabeça, Ginny segurou sua malinha fortemente contra o peito e rumou apressadamente para fora do bar, já não se importando com o olhar lascivo dos homens bêbados.

Tudo o que desejava até aquele momento, estava acontecendo.

Mas Ginny não sabia o pequeno caminho árduo que teria de enfrentar com aquela sua escolha.

**Continua**

**Notas: **Ownnnn, desculpem a demora o.o Eu sei que acabei demorando demais por um capitulo tão pequenino como é dessa fic xD mas não tinha como evitar: pensei que não teria tempo sequer para respirar na semana que se passou, e as coisas estão bem piores agora que o fim do ano está chegando. Deus do céu, preciso das férias de verão o.o Assim vou ter tempo o suficiente para gzar a felicidade de nao fazer nada e escrever. xD

Ah! Mas eu fiquei realmente surpresa com tantos comentarios, e igualmente feliz. Obrigada mesmo :D É um fic curtinha e bem simples, mas mesmo assim, eu fiquei realmente contente de ver tantos comentários :D

Espero que continuem gostando e comentando. Em breve... as coisas começam ;D


	5. Capitulo Quatro

Se Ginny havia pensado que a simples viagem até o campo de batalha fora uma tortura, os acontecimentos que se sucederam após isso fora um pesadelo completo.

Assim que ela sentou-se no banco da carruagem, as enfermeiras – assim como a anciã que a alistara – reconheceram imediatamente que ela não era uma camponesa. Ginny Weasley era muito delicada e falava muito corretamente para ser uma simples camponesa.

Então, o inferno estava armado; Insultos e provocações das camponesas voaram de um lado para o outro, batendo contra os ouvidos da jovem, que permaneceu em silêncio por todo o trajeto.

A pior delas era uma mulher com os cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e também inacreditavelmente gorducha, na opinião de Ginny. Ela não se importava literalmente com o que Ginny possivelmente iria falar, e parecia tampouco se importar em não ser nada polida. Simplesmente humilhava a jovem com palavras duras e escarnecedoras, pelo simples prazer de fazê-lo.

A anciã que a alistara estava ao lado de uma outra mulher, em silêncio, mas seus olhos analisavam Ginny, como quem esperava que ela revelasse a mulher ousada que revelara no bar.

Para a velha, esse fora um dos maiores motivos de alistar a garota; estavam precisando de mulheres ousadas, e Ginny demonstrara garra suficiente para merecê-lo, mesmo não demonstrando saber nada sobre como curar pessoas.

E também, ela alertara a garota que as provocações provavelmente surgiriam, tendo em vista a inveja e a bronca de garotas da nobreza.

Mas Ginny não se defendera por um minuto sequer, até o presente momento. Deixou que as mulheres zombassem e escarnecessem sua pessoa.

Mas nenhuma delas percebeu que o pescoço da garota estava ligeiramente avermelhado, coisa que apenas a anciã notara. Seria um sinal de aborrecimento ou simplesmente... Vergonha?

A mulher pareceu descobrir, quando a gorducha usara a cartada final.

Ela estendeu sua mão calejada e apanhou a de Ginny, erguendo-a a vista de todas as mulheres dentro da carruagem.

- Vejam estas mãos; tão macias quanto um travesseiro de plumas. Duvido muito que tenha tocado no trabalho. – a mulher riu histericamente. – Duvido que haja utilidade aqui.

- Fora! Fora! – gritou uma outra enfermeira, fazendo um gesto teatral de quem lhe atirava tomates.

Aquela fora a gota d'água para a jovem.

Não era somente o pescoço, mas todo o rosto estava tonalizado de vermelho, assim como seus cabelos flamejantes, lhe dando a aparência de uma brasa pura. Os olhos amendoados estavam cerrados.

Com grosseria, arrancou sua mão de perto da mão gorducha da mulher e a fitou por um longo momento, antes de replicar maldosamente:

- Quando olho para você, me pergunto se conseguirá fôlego o suficiente para carregar seu corpo e cuidar dos pacientes, mas nem por isso tento humilha-la na frente de todas as outras mulheres. Então por favor, deixe-me em paz.

A gorducha arregalou os olhos e soltou um guincho ofendido.

- Como ousa? – gritou. A anciã sorriu brevemente. A garota parecia estar aprendendo que naquele meio, não se era medido pela educação e o dinheiro, e sim por _mostrar_ que você merecia o respeito e até mesmo, a amizade.

Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha e respondeu num modo nada feminino:

- Quando uma pessoa me ofende, julgo-me no direito de fazer o mesmo. Então, se não quiser que eu lhe chame de saco de batatas, pare de me atormentar.

A mulher anciã sorriu aprovando a resposta da jovem, mas as outras camponesas apenas ficaram mais furiosas com Ginny.

Ginny por sua vez parecia não se importar mais com o que às enfermeiras iriam pensar a seu respeito. Sua expressão estava endurecida e ela mostrava claramente que, se as camponesas quisessem entrar em uma briga com ela, ela assim o faria.

- Você é tão arrogante como qualquer menina nobre. Não tem capacidade para estar aqui! – disse-lhe a mulher que fizera o gesto dos tomates. Ginny cerrou os olhos.

- E você fala de mais e faz o de menos. Acha que vai ser assim que vai salvar vidas? – rebateu erguendo o queixo de supetão.

A guerra para ela estava declarada. Tanto que, logo que chegaram, as mulheres fizeram o impossível para que Ginny ficasse completamente desolada.

Mas as provocações não pararam por aí. Enquanto os homens que as acompanharam armavam as tendas para as enfermeiras cuidarem dos soldados – que logo cortariam caminho para lá. -, as camponesas travaram um jogo, com o qual terminou com Ginny tendo sua malinha aberta e suas camisetas jogadas no lamaçal próximo.

A jovem sentiu os olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que tentaram sair em vão.

Ela estava furiosa o suficiente para que esquecesse que queria chorar, e erguendo uma camiseta completamente suja para a enfermeira que causou o maior dano, abrindo sua malinha, disparou:

- Você acha isso simplesmente engraçado? – ela gritou. O corpo estava tão sujo quanto à camiseta a que ela defendia. A camponesa, uma mulher com os cabelos curtos e negros, sorriu debochada.

- Se estou rindo, acha que não me divirto?

A mulher soltou um guincho indignado quando viu uma bola de lama cair sobre sua cabeça, e outra cair exatamente em sua roupa branca de enfermeira, impecável.

As outras mulheres olharam furiosas para Ginny, que agora tinha as mãos sujas pela lama que jogou.

A enfermeira anciã, quando saiu de sua tenda, deparou-se com a lastimável cena de duas mulheres mais Ginny rolando em plena briga na lama.

- Já basta! – a mulher gritou. Os cabelos vermelhos de Ginny estavam tão sujos de lama que já nem pareciam mais rubros. A lama pingava em seu queixo. – Já basta! – repetiu. – Estamos aqui para ajudar e salvar pessoas, não para deixarmos claro nossas intrigas com nobres!

- Ela é nobre! – gritou uma das mulheres que passara o tempo brigando com Ginny.

- Não importa! Se ela está aqui nos ajudando, trate-a como igual. E você – indicou Ginny. – Venha comigo, tenho que lhe dizer uma palavra. E enquanto isso vocês limpem-se porque os primeiros feridos estão chegando.

Ginny tentou limpar o rosto com as mãos, sujando-os mais ainda e acompanhou a mulher, até que entrasse na tenda. Havia um biombo de um lado, com algumas roupas penduradas e uma cama improvisada.

- Como lhe disse, irei lhe ensinar como cuidar dos feridos. Para isso, quero que fique todo o tempo ao meu lado, observando. Já reparei que é observadora e aprende ao ver como as pessoas ao seu redor fazem, mesmo não aprovando a atitude agora a pouco vista. – repreendeu-a. – Irei pedir para que me ajude, e quando achar que já está pronta o suficiente para cuidar sozinha e ditar ordens, assim o fará.

Ginny assentiu.

- E também quero saber se você realmente se acha capaz disso. Porque, se não o for, lhe darei a chance de ir embora ainda hoje.

Ginny evitou demonstrar o quanto se sentiu ofendida com tal comentário.

- Estou aqui, não estou? É claro que me sinto capaz de realizar tal tarefa.

- Até mesmo se for algum conhecido seu que você ver? Até mesmo se esse seu conhecido morrer e o padre tiver que rezar por sua alma?

Ginny piscou e respondeu com convicção, embora não estivesse com tanta convicção assim:

- É claro.

No meio da madrugada então, os primeiros homens feridos chegaram.

Era um estado catastrófico, e embora a jovem já tivesse lido o estados dos homens nas cartas que seu pai recebia, ela nunca conseguia imaginar o tamanho que tais palavras significavam. De todos que vinham apenas um deles estava lúcido. Todos os outros ou estavam inconscientes ou já beiravam à loucura.

E para o seu desespero, um destes era seu irmão.

Quando viu os soldados encarregados de trazer os feridos trazer mais um homem, ela tentou prestar serviço e ajuda-los, mas suas mãos tremeram no exato minuto em que reconheceu a fisionomia de seu irmão mais velho e os cabelos vermelhos como os dela – embora não fosse possível percebe-los, já que estavam muito bem presos e escondidos pela boina.

Ela não podia demonstrar que o conhecia tampouco que seus olhos embargaram ao ver o estado miserável em que seu irmão se encontrava. Inspirou profundamente e ajudou os soldados a colocar o irmão em uma das macas. Seu irmão tremia, e estava sujo de sangue por todos os lados.

Ginny virou-se para buscar a bacia com água morna enquanto ditava para uma das mulheres chamarem a anciã quando escutou uma voz as suas costas a chamar:

- Enfermeira.

Ela virou-se e sentiu vontade de recuar um passo ao ver o soldado que a chamava.

O soldado parecia um ogro. Sua voz era horrivelmente dura e de quem ditava ordens para as mulheres, como se elas não estivesse fazendo nada além de sua obrigação como ser inferior. Os cabelos eram platinados e compridos, e seu rosto mesmo sendo pontudo, suas expressões era todas sérias e assustadoras. Seus olhos cinza perfuraram a jovem. Ele também era alto demais para ser um simples soldado, ela pensou. O homem poderia ser comparado com um ogro, sim... Facilmente.

Ginny estava tão amedrontada pelo fato de seu irmão estar beirando a morte, que se esqueceu de que deveria também ser durona, pelo fato de que tinha que cuidar dos feridos.

- Sim? – perguntou timidamente.

- O homem deitado é Charles _Weasley_. – ele frisou. – O novo comandante exige que ele seja cuidado por Amélia em todos os momentos, por dizer que ela é a única mulher digna para salvar sua vida. Diz também para que diga que este homem em hipótese alguma mereça a morte. E diz que já deram um enterro digno ao comandante antigo.

- Ela fará tudo para que ele sobreviva. – Ginny assentiu. Estava quase pronta para dizer "_E eu também, ele é meu irmão!", _mas limitou-se a dar as costas para o homem horrível e seguiu caminho para a tenda da anciã, enquanto uma das outras enfermeiras já traziam a bacia com água morna e vários panos brancos.

- Amélia! – ela chamou a anciã, tentando conter ao máximo sua voz desesperada. – Existe um homem ferido em que o comandante exige que receba seus cuidados.

A mulher saiu com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas apressada até a jovem.

- O comandante? O comandante está morto, menina. Acabei de ser avisada disso.

Tentando entender o que acontecia, a mulher saiu da tenda e encarou o soldado loiro com um ar de supetão. Depois lhe perguntou quem era o novo comandante, e o homem limitou-se a resmungar alguma coisa que Ginny não entendeu.

A mulher permaneceu um tempo em silêncio, antes de assentir com a cabeça e dizer num tom de voz enérgico:

- Compreendo. Nem eu acredito que Charles mereça a morte. Agora se não está ferido, por favor, saia da tenda.

O homem franziu o cenho e, contrariado, saiu. Amélia chamou Ginny. A jovem se apressou e parou ao lado da mulher.

- Sei que ele é seu irmão. – a mulher respondeu em um tom baixo quando estendeu um pano úmido para que Ginny colocasse sobre a testa do homem. – E estou satisfeita que não está desesperada.

Ginny por sua vez ficou satisfeita que ocultasse tão bem seu desespero.

Sua maior vontade era desmaiar.

Os cuidados para com seu irmão foram muito complicados, mas, por fim, Amélia assegurava satisfeita que o homem iria sobreviver. Charles Weasley, agora com o rosto limpo e com o corpo costurado e com ataduras por toda a parte, descansava serenamente em seu leito. A anciã olhou para os cantos para averiguar se tudo estava indo bem.

Os dias passaram e Ginny ia assumindo os cuidados e tendo as intuições certas com muita facilidade. Amélia estava assombrada como a jovem aprendera tão rápido como cuidar dos soldados e também notou que as outras enfermeiras agora haviam se despido da mascara de arrogância e ajudavam Ginny, e até obedeciam a suas ordens.

Sem duvida, Ginny havia se tornado com facilidade uma das melhores enfermeiras daquele lugar.

Em uma das noites que parecia estar tudo tranqüilo, Ginny largou-se no gramado junto com as outras enfermeiras e limpou o rosto cheio de suor. Sentia como se o seu corpo tivesse sido esmagado, e alguns fios vermelhos estavam grudados na face cheia de suor.

Uma das mulheres lhe estendeu uma garrafa e Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que é isso?

- Cerveja. – uma das enfermeiras lhe disse. – Afanamos algumas no bar antes de viajarmos.

Ginny pegou a garrafa, mas não a bebeu.

- Amélia provavelmente acabará com vocês se descobrir isso.

A enfermeira gorducha que Ginny discutira o primeiro dia balançou uma das mãos displicentemente.

- Ela não saberá, a menos que você conte.

A jovem sorriu como uma criança travessa.

- Não contarei.

- Você não vai beber?

As maças do rosto dela ficaram levemente rosadas.

- Nunca bebi.

As mulheres riram. Até Ginny sorriu.

- É de se esperar, vindo da nobreza. – a mulher provocou. – Você não sabe os prazeres da vida. Bom, existe uma primeira vez para tudo. Apenas não beba demais, ou é provável que você não esteja depois em condições de cuidar de mais ninguém, caso Amélia peça.

- Ou você acordará com uma dor de cabeça horrível na manhã seguinte. – sugeriu uma outra.

Ginny assentiu e olhou para o céu negro. Estava salpicado de estrelas e agradavelmente silencioso. Suspirando, segurou a garrafa e tomou um gole.

Ginny cuspiu todo o conteúdo em sua boca e fez uma careta de nojo. As enfermeiras riram.

- Como vocês podem gostar de uma coisa dessas? – perguntou com a voz fraquinha. – Isso é horrível.

As mulheres gargalhavam.

- É que você não está acostumada. Não é educado nós bebermos, também. Mas crescendo onde crescemos, sempre víamos nossos pais se embebedarem com seus amigos, e como crescemos todas juntas, uma ou outra sempre surrupiava alguma garrafa para experimentar.

- E acaba viciando. – disse uma moça de cabelos castanhos, quase tão nova quanto Ginny.

Ginny ainda fazia caretas ante o gosto ruim da bebida em sua boca.

- Me admira que algo tão ruim vicie. – ela comentou, tirando a boina arrumando novamente os cabelos vermelhos. Uma das mulheres suspirou.

- Eu acho os seus cabelos tão bonitos. – ela comentou com os olhos brilhantes. – Um vermelho tão vivo, tão...

Ela não terminou a frase, porque outra enfermeira se aproximara de Ginny e perguntou em um tom de voz baixo:

- Soube que Charles Weasley é seu irmão.

Surpresa, Ginny voltou-se para a mulher.

- Como ficou sabendo disso, Mary?

A mulher enrubesceu.

- Ora. Eu consegui imaginar, visto que os cabelos têm a mesma tonalidade de cor. E também achei muito estranho que você evita ficar perto dele toda a vez que ele está acordado. Sequer fala com ele. Em compensação, quando ele dorme, você cuida dele com o maior carinho.

- Não existe apenas a minha família ruiva na Inglaterra. – Ginny comentou divertida. – Mas sim, ele é meu irmão. Mas duvido que me reconheça, ele não me vê desde os meus treze anos, e eu mudei muito.

- Por que você não quer dizer a ele que é sua irmã?

- De meus irmãos, Carlinhos, como eu o chamo, é quem mais obedece as ordens de meus pais. Vigorosamente – ela ressaltou. – Seria um escândalo para ele se soubesse que não estou trancada dentro de casa esperando pelo meu noivo.

As mulheres aproximaram-se para ouvir.

- Seu noivo é Harry Potter, não é?

Ginny assentiu.

- Acredito que ele nem vivo mais esteja. – a jovem balançou a cabeça. – E mesmo se estiver, duvido agora que ele queria se casar com uma rebelada. – ela sorriu marota ante a afirmação. Na verdade, ela esperava por isso.

- Todos sabem a historia do casamento. Você tinha seis anos quando soube que ia se casar.

- Na verdade, eu tinha doze. – Ginny arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertida.

- Mas no fim das contas, vocês só iriam se casar depois que ele voltasse da guerra.

- Duvido que ele volte. – Ginny deu de ombros. – E torço por isso. Não quero me casar. Mas de qualquer modo, repito: duvido que ele vá querer uma rebelada e – ela ergueu as mãos para a mulher gorducha que ouvia a historia atentamente. – com agora as mãos calejadas.

Todas as presentes riram.

- Os nobres esperam que a mulher seja ignorante e submissa. – Ginny comentou com aspereza. – Se ela não souber ler, melhor ainda. Seja uma esposa ignorante e cegamente fiel. E que lhe dê herdeiros.

- Os camponeses também esperam que suas esposas sejam submissas. – uma delas analisou.

- Mas vocês se casam por amor, não é?

- Nem sempre. – Mary comentou. Sentiu-se penalizada ante o sonho de que poderia existir amor da jovem.

Ginny piscou, mas voltou-se enérgica.

- Não serei submissa se for obrigada a me casar. Tampouco serei ignorante. Sei ler muito bem e estudei muito mais do que arte. E não me entregarei a Harry Potter, caso ele esteja vivo e me obrigue a me casar.

Ela se enrubesceu ao dizer aquilo em voz alta. Mary sorriu sonhadora a ela.

- Quando voltar para casa, John e eu iremos nos casar. Ele está na guerra, também, mas esteve se correspondendo comigo até que eu viesse para cá como enfermeira.

E Mary começou a contar de belos momentos em que Jonathan e ela passaram juntos. Seus olhos brilhavam de amor em ternura ao mencionar o nome do homem.

- Meus pais gostam dele e os dele gostam de mim. Vamos construir uma casa para nós e creio que depois disso nada poderá nos separar.

Ginny estava encantada com as palavras da enfermeira e sentiu que sorria abertamente.

- É tão lindo escutar o quanto você o ama. – ela sussurrou, antes de sorrir para Mary.

No mesmo segundo, Amélia apareceu correndo até as enfermeiras. Mary tratou de esconder as garrafas de cerveja.

- Não vamos poder descansar tão cedo! – ela anunciou. Parecia enérgica. – Mais uma demanda está chegando, e parece que o novo comandante foi ferido!

As mulheres levantaram-se, fatigadas. Ginny até suspirou, mas sabia que se precisavam dela, ela estaria ali.

- São em torno de quinze homens vindo para cá. Estou providenciando mais macas, enquanto os homens que já estão curados já estão rumando para a guerra. Ginevra – ela olhou para a jovem. – Você se encarregará do comandante.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, assustada.

- Mas, Amélia! Eu não estou preparada o suficiente para ditar para as outras enfermeiras o que trazer e... E cuidar sozinha. Eu apenas estou ajudando.

- Vamos, garota! – ela a calou freneticamente. – Você se tornou muito boa, e todas nos reconhecemos isto. Você não precisa mais ficar apenas no cargo de ajudante. Mary, você a ajudará.

A mulher assentiu. Uma enfermeira loira saiu correndo da tenda.

- Amélia, os homens feridos chegaram!

- Vamos, vamos, vamos! – gritou a mulher com as enfermeiras, que rumaram rapidamente para dentro da tenda.

Ginny arregaçou as mangas de seu uniforme branco e arrumou a boina branca, de modo para deixar seu cabelo muito bem coberto, em sinal de higiene. Viram que os soldados que trouxeram os homens feridos ainda estavam ali. Junto com eles, o homem loiro que Ginny vira uma vez também estava presente.

Ele adiantou-se para a jovem da mesma forma que antes, intimadora. Mas Ginny, já segura de si, ergueu o queixo para o homem e o fitou.

- Onde está Amélia, enfermeira?

- Estou aqui. – disse a mulher, postando-se ao lado de Ginny.

- O comandante precisa de seus cuidados urgente, ele foi atingido por um grupo de bárbaros.

- Minha enfermeira cuidará dele. Leve-a até seu leito. – e indicou Ginny para o homem.

- Você não me entendeu, mulher. Eu disse que ele precisa de cuidados urgentes e precisos. Não imagino que uma enfermeira novata consiga...

- Se eu a indiquei, é que não a julgo novata, Malfoy. – ela o cortou friamente. – E se quer o seu comandante vivo, leve a jovem para o leito dele imediatamente.

O homem franziu o cenho contrariado para a mulher.

- Você tem que cuidar dele. – ordenou. Ginny, cansada daquela conversa do homem, o enfrentou.

- Será que você pode me levar até onde colocou seu comandante ou terei de perguntar qual dos feridos é ele para os outros soldados?

O loiro lhe lançou um olhar intimador, que Ginny o sustentou. Ela não soube dizer se ele havia desistido ou se ela havia ganhado, mas ele virou-se e disse:

- Siga-me.

Todas as enfermeiras já estavam prestando socorros para outros homens, e somente quando Ginny passou o leito do irmão – que olhava aturdido para todos os lados, por tamanha a confusão que estava o local – que o loiro fora apontar para o leito em que Ginny deveria estar.

- Ele está muito mau. – o homem olhava para Ginny como quem tentasse intimida-la para desistir. – Se você o matar... – ele rosnou. Ginny ergueu um dedo para ele.

O homem espantou-se. O olhar bravo que ela lhe lançava poderia ser digno de um general.

- Eu não vou matá-lo. Sou uma enfermeira. E o senhor está me atrapalhando, saia da minha frente.

O loiro estava surpreso. A mulher era uma formosura. Tinha os olhos mais bonitos que ele já havia visto. A pele era alva e seu nariz tinha poucas, mas perceptíveis sardas.

E mandona como o diabo. Malfoy saiu da tenda, contrariado.

Se ela tivesse tal garra para salvar as pessoas, o comandante estaria salvo.

**Continua**

**Notas: **_Sim, desculpem mesmo a demora :C_

_Sim, tenho quem responsabilizar pela demora: o colégio! A pressão das provas finais estão me matando, juro. Provas, provas e mais provas. Como eu detesto o Etapa (bufa). Agora dá para entender o logotipo "você escolhe agora, ele agradece no futuro". Agora eu não consigo agradecer nada! _

_Mas está ai, mais um capitulo postado, e espero que gostem :D _

_Ahhh, eu tenho que fazer um comentario especial: _

_**Srta Wheezy:** MEU DEUS DO CÉU! VOCÊ LÊ JULIE GARWOOD?_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (olhinhos brilham com total intensidade) Meu Deus do céu, eu saltei e dei pulinhos na cadeira quando você fez a menção do livro "Uma esposa para Nathan". Eu não podia imaginar... A Julie não é tão conhecida ainda aqui no Brasil (infelizmente). Eu simplesmente AMOOOO a Julie Garwood, sabe aquela fã de carteirinha? Que compra todos os livros, lê os e-books, manda e-mails para a editora que publica os livros aqui perguntando quando vão lançar o proximo romance...ai meu Deus! Sério, fiquei encantada quando vi isso. _

_Mas então, minha irmã comentou a mesma coisa que você disse quando eu mandei o primeiro trecho na internet para ela ler. O livro lembra um pouco, principalmente pelo fato de ser de época. Vai ter uma particularidade ali ou ali que vai lembrar muito o livro, mas eles são diferentes xD. Espero que você continue lendo e gostando :D_

_E agora eu preciso ir, porque tenho que estudar pra prova de amanha u.u' _


	6. Capitulo Cinco

**Capitulo Cinco**

Ela não sabia o que a assustava mais: o fato de estar tentando salvar a vida do comandante ou o fato de estar fazendo tal coisa pela primeira vez, sozinha.

Tudo ela fizera com a maior concentração possível, e seu tom era duro como de um general quando ela pedia que lhe trouxessem mais água, linha ou panos. Uma gota de suor escorreu por sua têmpora enquanto ela tentava costurar o peito do homem.

O homem estava apagado sobre a mesa. Quando chegara, ainda havia o suor da batalha em seu corpo, mas Ginny fizera tudo muito bem detalhado; ordenara que o limpassem enquanto ela começava a olhar todo o estrago feito no homem.

Por sorte, pura sorte, aparentava ser tudo horrível, de modo que ele não sobrevivesse. Mas apenas aparentava ser pior do que realmente era.

O comandante sobreviveria.

Quando Ginny finalmente terminou de costurá-lo, ela franziu o cenho e pousou as costas de sua mão sobre a testa do homem. Mary estava ao seu lado.

- E então, Ginny?

- Ele vai sobreviver. – Ela virou-se para a amiga com um sorriso na face antes de pegar um pano, umedece-lo e colocar com cuidado sobre a testa do homem. – Mas vai armar o inferno quando acordar. Vai reclamar muito de dor.

- Estarei do lado dele quando ele acordar, se quiser. – Mary prontificou-se. – Você precisa descansar menina.

Ela assentiu.

- Sim, eu sei. Na verdade, passei por tamanho desespero e medo agora, talvez vá demorar um pouco até que toda essa agitação desapareça e o cansaço bata.

Ela passou a mão pela própria testa e suspirou aliviada. O homem sobreviveria, e isso já trazia uma paz imensa para seu coração. Não assassinara o primeiro homem que passara por suas mãos, isso já era o maior motivo de seu alivio.

Ele estava pálido como um defunto, e ainda respirava com grande dificuldade, embora já estivesse fora de perigo. A área costurada era a única cor viva em seu corpo. Ela se pegou encarando o homem.

- Como será que ele foi atingido?

Mary deu de ombros, mas aproximou-se dele e o encarou.

- Ele não parece ser muito velho para ser um comandante.

Sim, Ginny também havia percebido isso. Ele era novo demais para comandar alguém, pensou.

Alguém arrastou o biombo e as duas enfermeiras se sobressaltaram, mas no instante seguinte Mary soltara um som de surpresa e se jogara nos braços do soldado que apareceu. Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- Oh, John! – Mary choramingou enquanto o agarrava com todas as forças. Ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana, delicada e pequena nos braços de um homem que parecia um gigante. – Eu pensei que você havia sido ferido quando chegou à nova remessa!

Ele era muito bonito, Ginny pensou ao observar os cabelos castanhos e os olhos cinza. Ah, sim, e também gigantesco. E havia amor em seus olhos ao se dirigir para com Mary.

- Está tudo bem, Mary querida. – ele lhe assegurou. – Não existe um arranhão sequer em mim.

Ela se afastou e o encarou.

- Estive tão preocupada, por todo esse tempo!

Ele segurou sua mão e a beijou. Mary fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ginny já estava pronta para sair dali quando o homem lhe dirigiu o olhar e a atenção.

- Você foi a enfermeira que cuidou do comandante?

Ela se atrapalhou e piscou para ele. Era inacreditável que antes havia sido como um general e agora estivesse tão envergonhada.

- Sim, fui eu.

Ele a estudou por um momento.

- E então?

- O comandante vai sobreviver. – Ginny lhe assegurou. – Mas não sei quando irá acordar. E de fato, o homem precisa de um descanso merecido.

John suspirou.

- O comandante é um homem forte. Às vezes até demais para seu próprio bem. Nunca vi tanta garra em um ser só.

- Você o viu se ferir? – Ginny perguntou e John assentiu.

- Oh, se vi. Ele está desse jeito porque salvou minha vida. Nunca vi alguém se preocupar tanto com os soldados. Ele não é de falar muito, mas demonstrou esses dias, quando foi nomeado, que estava fazendo o máximo para que nenhum de nós se machucasse. E que nós vencêssemos a guerra, é claro.

Então ele quase foi morto para salvar um soldado? Ginny não conseguiu evitar ao sentir uma sensação de admiração por aquele homem ali deitado. Ela imaginou tentar conversar com ele quando acordasse sobre isso.

- Foi uma sorte que lhe salvassem a vida. – Mary sussurrou, encostando sua cabeça no peito do homem. Ele sorriu.

- Já lhe disse que estou bem, Mary. Por que tanto medo, ainda?!

- Quero me assegurar de que você está realmente bem. – ela disse com a voz um pouco trêmula. John simplesmente sorriu.

- Estou bem, querida. Procure se acalmar.

Ginny realmente estava pronta para sair dali, mas enfermeira e soldado fizeram isso no lugar dela, deixando-a sozinha. Sentia-se envergonhada por assistir a cena de romance dos dois, e ao mesmo tempo uma pontada de inveja cortava seu peito. Nunca conseguiria uma vida daquelas, por mais que estivesse tão parecida. A de Mary era completa... Na de Ginny havia certo vazio, preenchido com o fato de que era obrigada a ser noiva de um morto.

Não era tempo de ficar sentindo pena de sua vida, ela ralhou consigo mesma aborrecida e, mesmo que quisesse, afinal de contas, estava fatigada e pensava seriamente em seguir o conselho de Mary e descansar. Mas não antes de passar a primeira meia hora ao lado do comandante, para certificar-se se ele ficaria realmente bem.

Afastou o biombo e colocou uma cadeira ao lado do leito do comandante, disposta à observa-lo durante meia hora.

Quando Draco Malfoy entrou na tenda das enfermeiras ao saber que seu comandante sobreviveria, deparou-se com a cena da enfermeira que cuidara dele profundamente adormecida.

A jovem estava com a cabeça pendurada sobre o ombro e ele imaginou que ela ficasse com uma terrível dor no pescoço quando acordasse. A boina da enfermeira escorregara até seu colo, e seus cabelos trataram de se agitar, fazendo com que algumas madeixas rubras caíssem sobre seu rosto, emoldurando-o. Uma das mãos estava sobre o colo da moça e a outra pendurada ao lado.

Draco piscou aturdido quando percebeu que estava fascinado pela figura da jovem. Nunca tinha visto em toda a vida mulher mais bela que aquela, mesmo que dormindo! Ela tinha uma expressão serena, mas ele já havia desfrutado da veia autoritária e irritada da jovem. A mulher, assim como seus cabelos, era uma brasa pura.

Estava completamente paralisado pela beleza encantadora da jovem, que sequer percebeu quando Frank Longbotton apareceu em seu lado.

- Fiquei sabendo que o comandante sobreviverá.

Draco sobressaltou-se e encarou o homem, com o cenho franzido.

- Não deveria estar no campo de batalha?

- Houve uma pausa. Ambos os lados não vão atacar hoje. Decidi vir até aqui para saber.

- Ele sobreviverá. – uma voz ecoou atrás deles e ambos se sobressaltaram. Draco bufou por estar tão distraído. – O comandante esteve sob os cuidados das melhores mãos.

Draco percebeu que assim como ele, Frank reparara na beleza formidável da jovem que dormia ao lado do leito do comandante.

- Amélia – ele sussurrou. – Nunca pensei ter visto...

- Ela é novata. – a mulher respondeu. – Mas sem duvida é a melhor de todas nós. Tem uma garra que algumas aqui jamais conseguiriam ter.

- Percebi isso quando ela começou a ter a audácia de ditar ordens para mim. – Draco falou, mas seu tom soara como um elogio. Amélia abriu um largo sorriso.

- É por isso que a alistei. Mas presumo que tenha exigido demais da menina. Está quase dois dias sem descansar direito. Cuida de todos os presentes com a maior atenção.

Frank assentiu para que mostrasse que prestava atenção. Malfoy já estava vislumbrado com a beleza da jovem novamente.

- Ela quem curou nosso comandante, Amélia? – perguntou Frank.

- Sim, foi ela. – Amélia assentiu sem sorrir. – Fiquei apreensiva de inicio, pensando que ela não seria capaz, mas vejo que me equivoquei. O homem está completamente fora de perigo, e com chances de sobreviver realmente maravilhosa.

- E Charles Weasley? – perguntou o homem.

- Já está se recuperando. Mary quem cuida dele, e quando ele dorme, ela costuma trocar seus curativos. – disse indicando Ginny com a cabeça. Então mudou de assunto. – Como está a guerra, lorde Longbotton?

- Equilibrada. – o homem balançou a cabeça. – Não se dá para dizer ainda qual de nós irá vencer. Estávamos ganhando até nosso comandante ser atingido, mas agora ficamos em desvantagem: os soldados ficaram aparvalhados sem ter quem lhes ordenar.

Malfoy balançou a cabeça, finalmente acordando de seu devaneio.

- Ele é forte. Na verdade, muito forte. Assim que acordar tenho certeza que fará de tudo para que se recupere o mais rápido possível, para voltar a guerra, tenho certeza.

Amélia estava estranhamente pensativa. Frank, que a conhecia desde a infância já que ela era de seu burgo, percebeu.

- O que lhe aflige Amélia?

- Nada de muito importante. – ela sussurrou. – Apenas gostaria de saber qual vai ser a reação do comandante ao acordar e perceber que não poderá ir imediatamente para a guerra.

- Possivelmente ficará furioso, você conhece a veia que os Potter têm. Eles odeiam ser contrariados e são mais teimosos que um cavalo selvagem.

Amélia na verdade estava pensando como o rapaz reagiria ao saber que a salvadora de sua vida na verdade era também sua noiva e ficou se perguntando qual seria a reação dos homens também quando soubessem que a mulher a quem tanto eles apreciavam era a futura esposa de seu comandante.

hr

John, Draco e Frank conversavam em um canto separado das enfermeiras, possivelmente sobre a guerra. Enquanto isso, as mulheres aproveitavam para colocar em dia as conversas, já que todo o desespero com a nova remessa de homens feridos havia finalmente acalmado, e todos descansavam.

A gorducha com quem Ginny havia brigado antes passou a mão pela testa suada e suspirou.

- Meu Deus, essa noite foi uma loucura completa!

Uma outra enfermeira concordou.

- Nunca pensei que os machucados pudessem ser tão piores quanto os que já tínhamos visto. – ela se voltou para uma outra enfermeira, que tinha os cabelos louros e cacheados. – O que aconteceu com o homem ao lado de Ewan?

- Não sobreviveu. Já havia perdido sangue demais. – a enfermeira suspirou, chateada. – Ele lutou para se salvar com todas as forças, mas a morte fora mais forte.

- Que horror. – sussurrou Mary. – O soldado ao lado de Charles Weasley também não sobreviveu. Pareceu-me gritar o nome da esposa enquanto agonizava, foi horrível.

Não havia clima de fofoca. De fato, as enfermeiras pareciam sentidas de terem perdido para a morte dois soldados.

- Meu Deus, fora uma batalha horrível, não foi? – a gorducha perguntou. – Vejam bem... Até mesmo o novo comandante quase foi morto!

As outras mulheres assentiram.

- Se não fosse por Ginny, ele já estaria sendo jogado sobre uma tumba.

A enfermeira loira soltou uma exclamação, atraindo a atenção das enfermeiras. Seu rosto ficara levemente rosado.

- Vocês sabem quem é o comandante?

As outras balançaram a cabeça. A mulher parecia não conseguir conter a empolgação para contar o que quer que fosse.

- Harry Potter!

As mulheres arregalaram seus olhos, surpresas. Depois, a conversa silenciosa se tornou um alvoroço de perguntas, feitas por todas as enfermeiras.

- Mas Harry Potter não teria vinte anos? Como ele pode ser comandante com vinte anos?

- Ginny não havia dito que ele estava morto?

- Nunca imaginei que isso iria acontecer.

- Espere: Ginny _realmente _não havia dito que Harry Potter estava morto?

Mary olhou assustada ao perceber que haviam atraído à atenção dos soldados.

- Por favor, senhoras, falem baixo! – pediu numa suplica. – Lembre-se que ninguém pode saber, além de nós, a verdadeira identidade de Ginny, para que não caia nos ouvidos do irmão.

Elas abaixaram o tom de voz.

- Será que é por isso que Ginny estava tão desesperada? – perguntou uma delas. – Ela queria salvar o noivo?

- Não pode ser, Elizabeth, Ginny deixou claro que detestava o homem.

- Mas ela tem um bom coração. – interveio outra enfermeira. – Ela não deixaria alguém morrer, por mais que o detestasse.

- Como poderíamos saber? Isso é historia do passado dela, e ela ficou dois anos trancada dentro de casa por causa dele, não foi? Isso é motivo o suficiente para detestar alguém.

- Ela não comentou nada sobre conhecer o comandante. – interveio Mary. – Será que...?

As enfermeiras esperaram por uma resposta, que não saiu. Elizabeth no fim foi obrigada a pressioná-la a terminar.

- Será que ela não sabe que o comandante é Harry Potter?

Todas soltaram exclamações de surpresa.

- É uma hipótese, não é? Afinal, ela mesma disse que a ultima vez que o viu não foi antes dele ir para a guerra?

- Não. – disse Mary. – Ela o viu quando tinha doze anos, e ele quatorze. Depois disso nunca mais o viu.

Elas continuaram conversando, até que Amélia aparecesse e dissesse que tinham que voltar para descansar, antes de voltar a cuidar dos pacientes. Disse-lhes ainda que Mary fosse cobrir o horário de Ginny, para que a jovem pudesse descansar, e disse a Elizabeth que a ajudasse naquele turno.

Quando foram para suas camas improvisadas, perceberam que Ginny havia sido tirada da cadeira onde se colocara. Estava coberta até metade do nariz e dormia profundamente, que sequer escutou a falação das moças quando entraram ali.

Enquanto as outras colocavam suas roupas de dormir, ainda comentavam sobre Ginny.

- Acham que é por isso que ela esteve tão dedicada ao homem? – perguntou uma mulher com os olhos miúdos. – Sabem como é... Toda esposa tem que estar ao lado de seu marido em momentos como esse.

- Eles ainda não são casados, Ann. – interveio a gorducha.

- Mas mesmo assim, ela dedicou-se muito a ele... Talvez mais como costuma a fazer com o próprio irmão!

- Vocês irão acordar a Ginny se continuarem tagarelando. – disse uma mulher com suas aparentes quarenta primaveras. As mulheres se silenciaram, por pouco tempo.

- Vamos perguntar a ela amanhã?

- Ou será que ela vai nos contar?

- Silêncio! – gritou a mulher e para sua infelicidade, acordara Ginny.

A jovem ergueu-se num sobressalto e soltou uma exclamação surpresa ao ver que ainda não estava na cadeira.

- Quem me trouxe até aqui? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Provavelmente Amélia. Volte a dormir, Ginny. – disse a mulher. Mas a jovem já estava de pé, enérgica.

- Oh, não! Ainda tenho muita energia, e eu preciso continuar observando o comandante. Ele pode ficar com febre, e se eu não estiver o observando...

- Mary o esta fazendo. Agora durma Ginny.

- Não tenho sono. – ela interrompeu. – Preciso cuidar dele, e preciso ver se meu irmão precisa trocar as ataduras.

- Vão cuidar dele e do comandante, menina. Por favor, você dormiu na cadeira enquanto observava seu noivo!

As mulheres prenderam a respiração ao ver o que a mulher dissera. Ginny parou de andar e a encarou. Parecia aparvalhada, como quem não havia compreendido muito bem o que ela havia acabado de dizer.

- Muito inteligente Amanda! – debochou a gorducha.

- O que você disse Amanda? – Ginny piscou para ela, sentando-se novamente em sua cama improvisada.

- Nada, nada... – ela se atrapalhou ao ver o ar severo da jovem. Inspirou profundamente. – Volte a dormir, Ginny, está tudo bem.

- O que você quis dizer com meu noivo?

- Ginny – a gorducha chamou sua atenção, timidamente, já que a ruiva ficava aborrecida todas as vezes que comentavam sobre seu noivo. – Você por acaso sabe qual é o nome do comandante?

- Não, mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Bem – Amanda inspirou antes de prosseguir. – Você não quer saber o nome dele?

- Quem diabos se importa com o nome do comandante? – ela estava profundamente aborrecida agora.

- Você quer saber? – Amanda repetiu a pergunta. Pensando que não conseguiria nada se dissesse que não, Ginny bufou e assentiu.

- Muito bem. E qual é o nome do homem?

- Harry Potter.

Amanda pensou seriamente se Ginny não iria desmaiar.

-Oh, meu Deus. – ela sussurrou. – Ele está vivo.

Ela sabia que aquilo era um comentário obvio, mas não pode deixar de expressa-lo. Estivera realmente tão feliz que ele não estaria vivo... Que além de ser rebelada ela jamais precisaria se casar com ele... No entanto, ela, Ginny Weasley, salvara sua vida!

O destino era conspiratório contra ela ou o quê?

Voltou-se a deitar em sua cama, e cobriu-se até a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. Toda sua vontade de ir até lá ver os feridos dissipou-se. No momento, a única coisa que queria fazer era esconder-se ali e não sair até que tomasse uma atitude e uma decisão sobre isso.

Se dependesse dela, Harry Potter jamais saberia que ela era sua noiva, quando acordasse.

**Continua...**

**Notas: **_Desculpem o capitulo lastimavel e horrivel. A questão que eu estou quase sem tempo e o fim do ano - isso eu digo as provas - estão drenando toda minha energia. _

_A moça que faz Cursinho no Etapa faz na Ana Rosa? Se fizer, dá um toque a gente se encontra pra conversar :D _

_E Srta Whezzy, se você quiser, posso tentar passar os capitulos dos livros por e-mail, um a um, pra você, da Julie. É um prazer mandar os livros dela, sou apaixonada! (olhos brilham)_

_Juro que eu ia responder os comentários, mas só estou com tempo pra passar aqui e postar. _

_Obrigada pelo apoio, continuem comentando. _


	7. Capitulo Seis

**Capitulo Seis**

Ginny não conseguira dormir aquela noite. De fato, girou de um lado para o outro em sua cama improvisada, até que finalmente se desse ao luxo de cair dela e bater a cabeça na grama. Resmungou um 'Maldição!', enquanto voltava para a cama, tirando a terra batida dos pés.

Ela sentia que precisava vomitar, de tanto que sua cabeça estava girando. Mesmo deitada, aquela sensação de tudo estar girando em sua volta prevalecia. Oh, meu Deus. O noivo estava vivo.

Ela esfregou o rosto nas mãos e soltou um grunhido. Pensou nos momentos em que estivera ao lado dele, nos momentos em que sequer imaginava quem ele significava para sua vida: prisão e desgosto.

Tudo bem, psicologicamente ela havia se preparado para todo o tipo de situação, como sofrer inveja e desrespeito por parte das enfermeiras, deixar um homem morrer em suas mãos, até mesmo ser raptada!

Claro, ela havia pensado em coisas absurdas, mas pensar que salvaria a vida de seu noivo era a mais absurda delas, mesmo que, em tese, fosse algo simples e aparentemente comum.

Escutou Anna Beth, a gorducha, soltar um ronco longo e sonoro. Amanda jogou um travesseiro em cima da mulher, que resmungou algo. Ginny pareceu sequer prestar atenção nisso. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, tentando afastar a sensação de náuseas que a invadiu ao ter o horrível pensamento de que ele a descobrisse.

O que aconteceria se o homem descobrisse quem era ela? Possivelmente, ficaria furioso, Ginny pensou ao se lembrar da expressão carrancuda que ele tinha quando menino e, principalmente, quando a via. E se já o era assim, possivelmente e provavelmente ele seria horrivelmente pior agora.

Ele também poderia obrigá-la a voltar para casa.

Aquele pensamento causou um frio horrível que percorreu por toda a espinha da jovem. Voltar? Depois de tudo? E sem sequer ter terminado a guerra?

Ela se sentou, com o estômago embrulhado. Não, ele não poderia sequer sonhar quem era ela, e faria isso ficando o mais longe possível dele.

Mary que cuidasse dele, ela não ia se dar ao luxo de perder tudo o que conquistara até então.

Desistiu de dormir; estava muito agitada para conseguir voltar a sequer fechar os olhos. Levantou-se e seguiu até o biombo da tenda para começar a colocar sua roupa. Ela tinha o costume de deixar alguns fios vermelhos escapar de sua boina, por simples descuido, mas agora teria que tomar o cuidado em dobro de não deixar aparecer nada, afinal, se Mary percebera, Carlinhos teria uma facilidade em dobro... E então o inferno estaria armado. Ele abriria a maldita boca para Potter.

Quando terminou de se vestir, fez-se quase que um ritual prender as madeixas rubras. Quando finalmente colocou a boina, sentiu-se satisfeita; não havia fio algum à vista.

Inspirou profundamente em torno de quatro vezes, antes de finalmente abrir o manto, que separava a ala de tratamento de soldados da ala de repouso das enfermeiras.

Assustou-se ao dar de cara com Mary.

- Oh, meu Deus, me desculpe! – sussurrou a amiga ao ver Ginny pular e abafar um grito. – Pensei que todas já estivessem dormindo, com exceção de mim e Elizabeth.

- Não consegui dormir. – a ruiva sussurrou dando de ombros. Mary a estudou por um momento.

- Ginny, está pálida como um cadáver.

- Imagino que sim. – a jovem respondeu num muxoxo.

Ela tentou passar por Mary, mas esta a impediu de fazer.

- O que aconteceu, menina?

- Oh, não se faça de desentendida. – ela resmungou. – Eu já descobri tudo. – Mary arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ginny suspirou. – Sobre o comandante, Mary. Sei quem ele é.

Mary arregalou os olhos.

- Imaginei que você não soubesse quem era ele. Então, quer dizer que você sabia?

- Não. Soube depois que as outras enfermeiras me acordaram. – ela estava bastante infeliz. – Isso foi o que me fez perder o sono.

Mary a estudou por um momento. Depois resmungou um 'tagarelas!'.

- Como se sente?

- Quero enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco e vomitar até perder a consciência. Parece que vou perder meu estômago.

Mary reprimiu uma gargalhada.

- Vamos, Ginny, não deve ser tão horrível assim.

Com toda a certeza, a menina nobre estava aprendendo os comportamentos das camponesas. Sem delicadeza, ela cruzou os braços e sorriu debochada.

- Claro que não. É um pesadelo.

- Ginevra? – Mary e Ginny se sobressaltaram. Amélia estava ao lado delas. – O que faz acordada?

- Não consegui dormir. – a jovem deu de ombros. Amélia a encarou por um tempo, antes de suspirar.

- Muito bem. Então, se não consegue dormir, ajude Mary e Elizabeth e tome conta do comandante, por favor.

Mary parou de sorrir e Ginny, que estava recuperando a cor, ficou branca novamente. Ela olhou para Amélia com os olhos suplicantes.

- Amélia...

Mas a chefe das enfermeiras não parecia nem um pouco piedosa.

- Sim?

- Pode colocar Mary para cuidar do comandante, enquanto eu...

- Se eu quisesse que Mary cuidasse do comandante, teria pedido a ela e não a você, Ginevra. – a mulher disse o óbvio e suspirou. – Você quem curou o comandante, então, quero que esteja ao lado dele, enquanto ele se recupera. – ela balançou uma das mãos displicente. – Você já demonstrou que não mistura seu trabalho com seu sentimental, enquanto esteve cuidando de seu irmão, então sei que consegue fazer isso com seu noivo.

- Ele não pode saber quem eu sou. – Ginny foi enfática ao ditar uma regra, mesmo que sua voz estivesse estrangulada. Amélia a estudou.

- E por quê?

- Não quero que ele descubra quem sou eu. Poderia me obrigar a voltar para casa.

Amélia apenas concordou porque teve medo que, se negasse aquilo, Ginny desabasse no chão.

- Sim, tudo bem.

Sem dizer mais nada, Amélia se afastou. Ginny passou a mão pelo próprio rosto, desolada.

- Vou ter de me controlar. – murmurou quase para si mesma.

- Por quê?

- Para não afogá-lo no travesseiro.

Mary evitou uma gargalhada estridente, enquanto a jovem arrastava-se até o leito de seu noivo.

* * *

Já estava amanhecendo quando Ginny escutou uma voz rouca chamando-a.

Ela estava trocando os panos do comandante quando escutou a voz, que vinha do leito de seu irmão.

Ginny congelou e parou sua atividade – colocar um pano úmido na testa do comandante – ao escutar seu nome vindo da boca do próprio irmão. Os olhos, arregalados.

Ela procurou por Mary com o olhar, mas esta parecia muito absorta em uma conversa com John, sobre a guerra e possivelmente, sobre o futuro casamento. Ginny imaginou que Mary levaria uma grande bronca quando Amélia descobrisse tal acontecimento. Elizabeth acabara de chamar o clérigo, para que este pudesse rezar pela alma de mais um soldado, que mostrava a longos passos, que partiria em breve.

Era impossível então chamar qualquer uma das duas para que atendesse o irmão, e isso fez Ginny suspirar. Não era nada legal que o irmão a visse, enquanto estava delirando coisas de infância.

- Tenho uma obrigação. – ela murmurou a si mesma. – Cuidar do comandante. Então, trate de ficar aqui. – ordenou a si mesma.

Ela, com grande custo, voltou sua atenção ao homem e ao colocar os panos sobre a testa do rapaz, ela sentou-se ao lado dele. Quando seu irmão quase choramingou seu nome, ela suspirou cansada e levantou-se, caminhando até ele.

Charles tinha os olhos fechados e a testa molhada com gotas de suor. Ele apertava o lençol e às vezes fazia umas caretas que Ginny achava muito engraçadas, quando criança.

Foi então que o irmão deu um sobressalto na cama, acordando.

- Oh, maldição. – ele suspirou e murmurou a si mesmo. – Que pesadelo.

Charles assustou-se ao ver a figura de uma enfermeira debruçada sobre ele.

- Sente-se bem, lorde Weasley?

O soldado ruivo piscou, as íris azuis confusas.

- Sim, apenas tive um pesadelo.

- Não sente dores de cabeça? – a enfermeira perguntou mais uma vez.

- Não, apenas minha perna lateja. – ele bocejou. - Quero andar um pouco. Sinto-me preso neste leito.

Ela sorriu com ternura.

- Ainda não está em condições de andar, soldado, mas em breve estará. Procure manter a calma. Mas sobre seus choramingos durante seu sonho... Tem certeza de que não sente febre ou algum desconforto na cabeça?

Ele a encarou mais uma vez, aturdido.

- O que eu disse em meu sonho?

- Chamou o nome de sua irmã, senhor. – Ginny comentou. – Apenas isso.

- Chamei a Ginny? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Sim, chamou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Mary veio ao encontro de Ginny, com uma remessa de panos.

- Trouxe mais panos limpos, para quando for trocar os que estão sobre o corpo do comandante. – Ginny sorriu agradecida.

- Obrigada, Mary.

Ela já estava voltando ao leito do noivo, após certificar-se que seu irmão tivera apenas um pesadelo, quando este a segurou pela mão.

Ela virou-se, assustada.

- Algum problema, soldado?

Ele assentiu. Ela perguntou o que seria o tal problema. Charles Weasley suspirou profundamente. Seu rosto estava endurecido e aborrecido.

- Quanto tempo pensou que iria me enganar, Ginevra Molly Weasley?

Ginny ficou estarrecida, enquanto seu irmão ainda segurava sua mão. Ela pensou que falaria alguma coisa, mas sua boca não emitia som algum. Piscou para o irmão, completamente desorientada.

Logo depois, sacudiu a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso pouco convincente.

- Está me confundindo com sua irmã, lorde Weasley, provavelmente graças ao sonho que teve...

- Ora, por favor, Ginny. Você não é tola, nunca foi. Não consigo acreditar que acredita que estive dormindo e sonhando com você.

- Não sou sua irmã.

- Claro que é. – teimou Charles. – Como então saberia que minha irmã chama-se Ginny?

- Todo mundo conhece seu clã, soldado. – ela balançou a mão livre, displicente. – Sei quem é sua irmã, de nome.

Charles bufou.

- Eu escutei a conversa das enfermeiras, enquanto fingia que dormia. Escutei falarem que uma enfermeira chamada Ginny me trata muito bem, enquanto eu durmo, mas que sequer aparece em meu leito enquanto estou acordado. Disseram o motivo, e consegui escutar muito claramente a palavra 'irmãos'.

Ginny sentiu o pescoço ficar ligeiramente vermelho. Ela não conseguia acreditar que as enfermeiras tiveram a capacidade ignorante de comentar alguma coisa na presença de doentes, principalmente de seu irmão, quando este poderia arruinar tudo o que estava tentando construir.

- Não é educado de um lorde escutar conversas alheias, soldado. – ela replicou com uma careta aborrecida. – E não sou Ginny.

- Então quem é?

- Não tem nenhuma Ginny aqui.

Charles riu debochado, mas arrependeu-se ao sentir dor. Mesmo assim, encarou a irmã com bravura.

- Vi enquanto esteve adormecida ao lado do comandante. – ele replicou. – E vi a cor de seus cabelos.

- Ora, por favor! – ela girou os olhos, num gesto nada feminino. – Não existem apenas os Weasley como ruivos na Inglaterra! – ela pareceu pensativa por um tempo. – Sou das Terras Altas, esse é o motivo por ter cabelos rubros.

Charles sorriu irônico.

- Nunca que alguém das Terras Altas viria em socorro de ingleses, irmã. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Talvez ajudasse nossos inimigos, mas ajudar a nós? Disse uma coisa que serviu de sua própria armadilha, Ginny.

- Não sou Ginny, maldição! – ela reclamou soltando-se do irmão e cruzando os braços. – mas seus ombros caíram quando o olhar inquisidor do irmão caiu sobre ela. Suspirou. – Não vou voltar para casa nem que você arme o inferno, Carlinhos.

Ele colocou a mão sobre o corpo desta vez para rir.

- Eu sabia que era você, tinha certeza. – ele encarou a irmã, fascinado. – Como conseguiu convencer papai e mamãe?

- Não convenci, eu fugi. – ela colocou as mãos atrás do corpo e deu de ombros.

- Você tem o espírito de rebeldia de Ron. – Charles comentou casualmente, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Sempre foi assim, sempre diferente de todas as meninas de nossa sociedade. – ele abriu um largo sorriso. – Aprendeu a ter modos, mas quando ninguém a vê, tem um espírito de liberdade que ninguém pode controlar, acho.

Ginny estava perplexa. Até o presente momento, Charles não armara o inferno dizendo que tudo o que estava fazendo era errado e que ela devia voltar para a casa para permanecer pura e ingênua para seu futuro marido. Na verdade, ele parecia achar graça.

Mas ela não reparou que seus olhos ficaram estranhamente nublados, como se ele soubesse de algo.

- Suas mãos estão calejadas. – ele notou. – E seus modos estão horríveis, irmã. Mamãe pediria para que os Céus a arrebatassem se soubesse que você solta blasfêmias por todos os cantos agora, quando nervosa.

Ela sorriu. Ele continuou.

- Então, você fugiu. Por quê?

- Queria ajudar na guerra. – ela especificou. – E não agüentava mais ficar trancada dentro de casa, como um animal enjaulado. E porque acho injusto que vocês tenham o direito de fazer algo e que eu não o tenha.

- Você estava se guardando para ajudar o nosso rei, Ginny.

- Ao rei ou ao burgo de nosso país? – ela perguntou com azedume.

- Não fale assim de nosso país, Ginevra. – repreendeu Charles. – Papai e mamãe estão muito preocupados com o futuro de nosso rei. E este fica muito satisfeito que duas famílias tão amigas unam-se em laços matrimoniais para ajudá-lo. E não se esqueça que papai tem de pagar seu dote.

Ginny bufou. Charles e sua idolatria cega pelos pais, ela pensou. Mas ela não percebeu a emoção expressa em seu olhar, e o que ela poderia supostamente significar.

- Por quê _você _não faz os tais laços, então? – ela rebateu. – Seria interessante assisti-lo, preso em nossa casa, enquanto a irmã de Potter estaria na guerra e você estaria estudando arte, etiquetas e como ser a esposa estúpida!

Charles riu.

- Você sabe que isso jamais aconteceria. Uma, porque não é educado um homem usar vestido. E dois, porque Harry não tem irmãos ou irmãs.

Ela suspirou aborrecida.

- Estou pedindo apenas que se coloque em meu lugar e compreenda minha situação, Carlinhos.

Ele sorriu. O corte acima de sua sobrancelha finalmente começara a se cicatrizar.

- Eu compreendo. É por isso que não estou armando um inferno.

Ela estava furiosa que seu irmão havia sido mais esperto que ela, e sentiu-se muito idiota por não ter bolado uma mentira melhor. Mas tudo isso era recompensado pelo fato de que seu irmão não a faria voltar para casa, e que talvez a apoiasse em toda aquela loucura.

Suspirou.

- Diga-me, Ginny... – ele começou.

- Sim?

Charles abriu um largo sorriso.

- Já descobriu quem é o comandante?

O cenho da jovem cerrou-se.

- Sim. – limitou-se a dizer.

- E então, o que me diz?

- Ele não pode saber quem sou.

O irmão piscou aturdido.

- Como não? Ele é seu noivo.

- Por isso mesmo.

Charles ia abrir a boca, quando Ginny disparou:

- Nem pense em contar a ele quando ele acordar, Charles Weasley.

Ele percebeu os olhos da irmã faiscar.

- Por quê você não quer...

- Prometa. – ela o cortou.

- Ginny, por favor, eu não faço mais isso...

- Prometa! – ela repetiu, ficando avermelhada mais uma vez no pescoço. Seu irmão conhecia bem o que aquilo significava.

- Muito bem. Mas seu noivo é astuto. Se não se cuidar, ele vai conseguir descobrir por si só quem é você.

Ela falou cheia de determinação quando deu as costas ao irmão para ir cuidar do comandante:

- Ele não vai descobrir. Eu sou mais astuta do que ele.

* * *

Era como se todos os ossos de seu corpo tivessem sido esmagados por um exercito inteiro. Toda parte em seu corpo doía de tal forma como se fosse impossível voltar a não sentir nada novamente.

Sentiu algo incomodando seu peito, e instintivamente ele levou a mão até o local, mas alguém o impediu no meio do caminho. Ainda de olhos fechados, ele soltou-se da pessoa e disse um sonoro palavrão. Tentou mover-se mais uma vez, mas foi novamente impedido. Sua cabeça girava loucamente, e ele estava se esforçando ao máximo para se lembrar o que poderia ter acontecido.

Estava na guerra. Sim, isso ele conseguia se lembrar. Deram-lhe o titulo de comandante, com Longbotton dizendo que era o mais apropriado a ser feito, tendo em vista que era o melhor de todos, o mais dedicado. Lembrou-se passando uma noite em claro bolando estratégias, sozinho.

E então se lembrou: fora atingido no dia que se seguiu, para salvar a vida de outro soldado.

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente. A luz incomodava seus olhos de tal forma que ele não conseguia explicar. Tudo estava difuso em seu campo de visão.

Aos poucos, tudo foi entrando nos conformes. Estava deitado em um lugar quente e macio, e sentiu um pano úmido em sua testa. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Maldição. – resmungou com a voz rouca.

Será que ele estava bom o suficiente para poder voltar em campo?, pensou. Não queria abrir os olhos e ter a deprimente resposta de que estava estraçalhado e talvez nunca mais puder sequer levantar daquela cama. Sentiu o medo invadi-lo. Não, aquilo não iria acontecer. Imaginou o tamanho de desgosto que sua mãe sentiria ao vê-lo em um estado tão decadente.

Seu pai talvez não achasse o mesmo, pensou irônico. Diria que isso apenas provava o quanto fora corajoso.

Mais uma vez, ele abriu os olhos. Desta vez, deparou-se com uma mulher debruçada sobre ele, arrumando o pano em sua testa. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo a encarar.

Ela vestia branco e usava uma boina. A pele era clara e tinha olhos incrivelmente azuis, que piscaram para ele antes de sorrir.

- Como se sente, comandante?

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

- Como se estivesse no inferno. – resmungou. – Sinto dor em todos os lugares.

A mulher sorriu com graciosidade.

- Isso é normal, comandante, mas lhe asseguro que em breve não sentirá mais nada.

Ele não conseguiu acreditar nela. Tudo em seu corpo doía de tal forma que ele pensou que melhorar jamais seria possível.

- Quero voltar ao campo de batalha. – declarou. A mulher o fitou por um tempo.

- Está tudo sob controle. Seus homens estão lá e Longbotton os está guiando ainda nas estratégias que o senhor armou, comandante. – ela sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

Harry balançou a cabeça, completamente desgostoso que a mulher o tivesse contrariado. Sentiu mais uma fisgada terrível de dor e grunhiu.

- Foi você quem me tratou, enfermeira?

Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Não, senhor. Por quê a pergunta?

- Quero matar a enfermeira que me provoca toda essa dor.

A enfermeira abriu um largo sorriso.

- A enfermeira que tratou do senhor está cuidando de Charles Weasley no momento. – explicou. – Na verdade, trocamos os cuidados por um breve momento, eu nem deveria estar aqui e ela nem deveria estar lá.

- É Amélia quem está cuidando de mim?

- Não, senhor. Mas esta enfermeira designada para cuidar de você é igualmente boa. Amélia pode confirmar isso.

Ele soltou um suspiro dolorido e ficou imaginando o quanto reclamaria com a enfermeira quando a conhecesse. Se ser boa era fazê-lo sentir dor, ele preferia estar morto. Escutou o biombo sendo arrastado e a voz da enfermeira de olhos azuis dizer:

- O comandante acabou de despertar.

- Já não era sem tempo.

Harry se pegou degustando o som daquela voz feminina. Era uma voz de fala macia e completamente maravilhosa de se ouvir. Delicada, mas segura, usada no tom certo.

Antes que ele pensasse em inclinar o pescoço para ver a dona daquela voz, a mesma já estava inclinada sobre ele.

- Como o senhor se sente comandante?

A primeira coisa que reparou foi a cor de seus olhos. Não eram azuis sedutores, tampouco verdes. Eram castanhos. Mas aquilo não poderia ser considerado um castanho comum, ele pensou aturdido. Eram como se duas jaspes estivessem brilhando exclusivamente para ele, naquele momento.

A jovem do belo olhar tinha sardas, mas nada exagerado. Cobriam o nariz e poucas partes das maçãs do rosto. Rosto, que apresentava uma pele de textura tão macia quanto algodão. Havia um ar inocente e puro em seu rosto que o deixou hipnotizado, porque ao mesmo tempo havia uma pena linha que mostrava que a enfermeira à sua frente era uma durona.

Logo em seguida, toda a beleza inacreditável que encontrou na jovem desapareceu quando ele sentiu uma nova fisgada de dor.

- Dor. Dor, dor e dor. É a única coisa que eu sinto. – reclamou. A bela enfermeira retirou o pano em sua testa e colocou a mão no lugar, em silêncio. O toque foi simples e rápido, mas ele não pôde deixar de notar que a mão dela era macia e morna.

- Pelo menos já não tem mais febre. – ela comentou no mesmo tempo que afirmava o que dizia mexendo a cabeça.

- Mas continuo sentindo dor. – ela deu de ombros, displicente.

- Isso é o que se espera que o comandante sinta. – replicou, enquanto arrumava o travesseiro dele. – O que esperava? Que salvasse a vida de um de seus soldados, quase morresse e no fim das contas acordasse sem um único vestígio de dor?

Ela soltou um sorriso debochado para ele e deu as costas, voltando-se para a outra enfermeira.

- Estive com Charles Weasley e acredito que hoje à tarde ele já possa tentar levantar-se.

A enfermeira de olhos azuis balançou a cabeça.

- Não acredito que Amélia aprovaria.

- Creio que aprovará, Mary. É só falar com ela. E lorde Weasley sente-se completamente irritado pelo fato de não poder se levantar. Sua perna já não dói com mais tanta freqüência como antes.

Mary deu de ombros.

- Falarei com Amélia, mas eu ainda não creio que ela deixará. Entretanto... Charles já tomou seus remédios?

- Você sabe que eu não posso fazê-lo. É você quem está tomando conta dele.

- Bom, então irei cuidar dele, enquanto você continua tomando conta do comandante.

Ele viu a enfermeira dos belos olhos castanhos torcer o rosto em uma careta desgostosa para Mary, que se retirava com um sorriso sarcástico na face. Ela soltou um suspiro derrotado e sentou-se na mesma cadeira que Mary sentara minutos atrás. Tomou um pequeno bloco de anotações e escondeu-se atrás dele.

Harry estava fascinado pela figura da enfermeira. Ele sabia que a maior parte das enfermeiras eram novas, mas era claro que a que cuidara dele parecia ser a mais nova delas. Entretanto, ela parecia ser tão segura quanto uma enfermeira experiente. Distraidamente, ela lia o que escrevia e coçou o queixo, sem reparar em seu gesto, antes de voltar novamente a escrever.

Ele não conseguia explicar, mas a jovem tinha uma mistura de inocência e certa rebeldia que o encantou assim que ela replicou sobre o fato de ele sentir dores.

A jovem enfermeira parou de escrever e o fitou, com um ar confuso.

- Sente alguma coisa, comandante?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Já disse. Sinto dor.

A jovem pendurou o rosto para um dos lados e encolheu os ombros.

- O senhor já deixou bem claro isso três vezes. Pergunto-me se é por isso então que fica me encarando.

Ginny não entendeu porque o homem sorrira com sua resposta malcriada.

- Sua atitude é tão ruim quanto sua habilidade em curar as pessoas. Sinto mais dor do que quando fui atingido.

A enfermeira cerrou os dois jaspes para ele. Ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior ao ver que havia a provocado.

- Quem sabe, então, o senhor tenha preferido ter morrido? – Harry fechou os olhos, mas não desapareceu com o sorriso.

- Talvez. Assim, não sentiria dor.

A jovem abriu um sorriso maldoso, enquanto se levantava e caminhava até o biombo.

- Me admira que tenham elegido milorde como um comandante. – ela virou-se para ele com um sorriso de uma criança matreira nos lábios. – Chora e reclama como um bebê. Imagino também que seja mimado e que só se satisfaça quando seguem suas ordens infantis.

Ela pensou que Potter fosse explodir com ela, mas enganou-se. Isso só o fez abrir um sorriso ainda maior. Ginny se perguntou se ele havia enlouquecido e perdido as maneiras quando foi atingido. Deu as costas a ele para buscar os remédios dele, quando ele a chamou.

Ela virou-se confusa.

- Sim?

- Poderia me dar o prazer de saber seu nome, enfermeira?

Ginny ficou em silêncio por um momento. Distraidamente, molhou os lábios cereja com a pontinha da língua e seus olhos assumiram um brilho zombeteiro.

- O comandante sabe que sou a enfermeira encarregada de cuidar do senhor até que melhore, não sabe? – ele assentiu.

- Sim, foi o que a outra enfermeira disse.

Ginny sorriu como uma criança zombeteira e disse, com o sorriso ainda nos lábios.

- Então, é isso tudo o que milorde precisa saber. – disse, arrastando o biombo e saindo do alcance de vista de Harry.

**_Continua..._**

**Notas:** A culpa dessa vez pela demora não foi minha! Okay... Em partes também foi :P

Mas vamos lá. Eu demorei para escrever porque não parei em casa nas ultimas semanas... Houve uma _feliz _semana em que eu ficava das sete da manhã no colégio e chegava em casa sete da noite, porque eu fazia três provas todo santo dia e estudava feito uma condenada. Pelo menos existe uma boa novidade: Passei de ano direto! Nada de provas em dezembro ou em janeiro! (Para quem não entendeu... não existe média no meu colégio, a nota que eu tiro é a que vai pro boletim, se eu não passo, eu faço Rec1 que é depois de duas semanas e se não passo... Rec em dezembro ou janeiro :D Legal né? Não, não é u.u)

Bom, mas como passei de ano, resolvi tirar férias adiantadas e não vou no colégio até amanhã, ultimo dia :P

Agora a culpa de eu não ter postado no domingo (Dia de fuvest, aliás.) foi que essa joça deu pau e não queria gravar esse documento. Viu? Eu disse que a culpa não era minha :P

Fiquei muito muito muuuuuito feliz com esse numero enorme de comentários que esse capitulo rendeu. Fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando, porque isso aqui tá saindo do nada!

Srta Wheezy, eu não achei o teu e-mail, monamour x.X' E agora que as férias sorriem para mim, passa que eu começo a escrever pra você A Próxima Vítima.

E a moça do cursinho do Etapa Ana Rosa, espero que tenha ido bem nos vestibas aí :D Eu sei o quanto você sofreu xDOu tenho breve idéia... Já que eu vou perder a vida no terceiro, certo? O.o

Ah... Chega de falar :P

Obrigado pelos comentários e para quem está acompanhando e gostando :D


	8. Capitulo Sete

**Capitulo Sete.**

Já haviam se passado dois dias desde que o comandante Harry Potter despertara e que estava sob os cuidados de sua noiva, sem que ele soubesse.

As dores continuaram, mas Ginny sempre arrumava um jeito de aliviar sua dor. Ela passava uma pasta verde musgo em seus ferimentos, e apesar do cheiro horrível, funcionava muito bem; ele não sentia dor alguma.

Entretanto, o pensamento que tivera dela no primeiro dia que a vira não havia se dissipado. Na verdade, Harry se surpreendia de como podia estar tão fascinado pela figura da enfermeira encarregada de sua saúde.

Ela era uma moça encantadora, com um rosto angelical... e a língua mais afiada do que uma espada de dois gumes. Talvez fosse isso que o deixava aturdido e encantado na jovem. Sempre fora obrigado a passar o tempo ao lado de moças nobres, superficiais, tolas e obedientes. E que obviamente se encolhiam toda vez que ele franzia o cenho ou expressava qualquer gesto comprovando seu aborrecimento.

E depois que fora enviado para a guerra... Apenas as mulheres da noite quando ia ele e os outros homens para a diversão.

No entanto, a jovem enfermeira era totalmente diferente de todas as mulheres que já conhecera. Sua fisionomia de uma inocente e doce mulher escondia a alma endiabrada e matreira de uma menina rebelde.

Ginny terminou de passar a pasta sobre o ultimo ferimento em seu peito e colocou a tigela que estava a mesma sobre uma mesinha ao lado.

- Não vai demorar muito até fazer o efeito. – Ela anunciou.

- E já fede.

As íris castanhas brilharam para ele, daquele modo que ele adorava, mesmo que não admitisse.

- Acredito que prefira feder a sentir dor, comandante.

Harry encolheu um pouco os ombros e retrucou:

- Na verdade, acredito que esse cheiro de podre vai impregnar em mim e nunca mais sair.

Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, ela não fora grossa ou malcriada com ele, como uma criança peralta. A bela enfermeira claramente sentiu vontade de rir, na verdade. Harry sentiu-se satisfeito com isso.

- Você é o homem mais birrento que já conheci, se me permite dizer. – ela zombou, mas havia um largo sorriso em seus lábios. Ele não pôde deixar de notar o belo sorriso que ela tinha. Havia algo intocado e indomado naquele sorriso.

- Não sou birrento. Não quando estou bem. Agora, se estou sob cuidados e se preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível, é claro que vou reclamar. Quero o melhor trabalho. – fora a vez de ele sorrir. – Mesmo que o trabalho seja feito por uma moça inexperiente que me cause ainda mais dor.

Ginny estava pronta para responder, com a resposta na ponta de sua língua, quando o olhar de Harry a desarmou. Os olhos dele brilhavam como duas esmeraldas expostas ao sol. Ela se sentiu como um animal fascinado pela luz brilhante.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando recobrar a postura. Ela conseguira uma posição de enfermeira respeitável ali e assumira também sua personalidade, de jamais se abalar com resposta alguma... Aprendendo a ser rápida em jogos de palavras. Não iria deixar que ninguém ganhasse. Principalmente seu noivo boboca.

- Se sou inexperiente – ela encolheu um dos ombros com graciosidade e expressou um ar inocente e angelical em seu semblante. – é bom que o comandante tome cuidado.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Cuidado?

- Sim, milorde. – Ginny aproximou-se dele e abriu um sorriso maldoso. – Posso assassiná-lo graças a minha _inexperiência_.

Ginny arrastou o biombo rindo internamente enquanto ele esbravejava alguma coisa. Ela não quis escutá-lo e Harry se sentiu irritado consigo mesmo ao perceber que apreciara a atitude dela de não submeter-se às ordens dele.

* * *

Charles Weasley melhorava com facilidade. Há dois dias podia caminhar entre os leitos, sempre amparado por Mary. A doce enfermeira conversava com ele em um tom de voz amigável e apaziguador enquanto o ajudava a passear.

Ambos sorriam quando Mary o ajudou a se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado do comandante Potter. Harry percebeu o olhar de Charles para a enfermeira, quando esta se retirou.

- Charles, você não sabe esconder suas emoções.

Pelo tom da voz que ele usara, Charles não soube definir se Harry estava ralhando com ele ou se estava apenas zombando. Então, limitou-se a mudar de assunto:

- Como se sente?

- Fedendo.

Charles soltou uma risada longa e alta. Estava acostumado com o cenho franzido do amigo, do tom endurecido e, evidentemente, das reclamações. Harry sempre fora uma perfeccionista, embora preferisse fazer as tarefas à sua maneira, ainda que fosse a mais complicada e exaustiva. Ou talvez, ainda que a dele não fosse tão perfeita quanto à sugerida. Mas sempre exigia a perfeição nas tarefas dos outros, obviamente.

- Não deve ser tão ruim, huh? – comentou com bom humor.

- Claro que não. – respondeu azedo. – E suponho que você deva saber quem é a enfermeira encarregada de cuidar de sua saúde.

Ambos entenderam o que Harry estava querendo dizer e o ruivo não tentou mascarar a verdade.

- Claro que sei. – Charles retrucou como se tivesse sido insultado. – Mary irá se casar com John.

- E mesmo assim olha para ela como se quisesse tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la? Escute homem, não estou a fim de ficar nessa situação de novo por salvar alguém em perigo.

- Não quero beijar Mary. – Charles mentiu. Mas logo depois se contradisse – Ela é uma mulher apaixonante, não acha?

Harry riu com sarcasmo, mas arrependeu-se ao sentir o abdômen fisgar em dor.

- Como acha que sua mãe reagiria ao ver que está apaixonado por uma camponesa?

Ambos ficaram terrivelmente sérios a menção do nome de Molly Weasley.

- Armaria um inferno, provavelmente. – Charles comentou friamente. – E choraria amargamente dizendo que criara um filho não muito inteligente por querer uma camponesa.

- A - há! – o pano na testa de Harry caiu para o lado do leito quando este tentou se sentar, sem sucesso. – Então você admite que queira Mary?

Charles girou os olhos, mas sabia por que o amigo estava fazendo aquilo; desde que descobrira a verdade, que infelizmente não poderia ser provada, Charles evitava ao máximo mencionar o nome da mãe.

- Deveria estar morto, Harry Potter.

Ambos controlaram um riso. Charles para não atrair a atenção de ninguém, Harry por simplesmente não querer sentir dor alguma. Achava que teria que valer a pena usar aquela pasta fedorenta no corpo, afinal.

- Levaria seu segredo até o tumulo, amigo. John jamais mataria você, se dependesse de mim.

- Cale-se, Potter. – replicou Charles azedo. – E vamos falar sobre _seu_ comportamento.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- O que diabos têm meu comportamento?

- Devo lembrar ao senhor que está de casamento marcado?

Harry franziu ainda mais o cenho. Já estava ruim o suficiente feder e estar de cama para que Charles lhe lembrasse que se casaria com uma mulher exatamente igual à Molly Weasley. Estremeceu só de imaginar a noiva que sua imaginação havia criado.

- Com certeza não deve lembrar-me, Charles.

- Pois acho que deveria. – o amigo contestou. – Não quero que desrespeite minha irmã.

O comandante soltou um bufo pela boca.

- Por que acha que faria isso com sua irmã?

- Pelo modo como percebi que está olhando para a enfermeira encarregada de cuidar de ti. – Charles respondeu com simplicidade. – Como se ela o houvesse enfeitiçado.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e respondeu sem acanhamento:

- Ora! Eu não estou casado ainda. E você sabe muito bem que já estive com outras mulheres que não seja sua irmã querida.

- Sim, eu sei disso. Mas dói-me saber que ela está se guardando para um infiel. – balançou a cabeça com pesar. – Maldito seja! Não merece a doce criatura que está para receber quando ganharmos esta guerra.

Doce criatura? Com certeza não, Harry pensou. Talvez manipuladora como a mãe. Exatamente como Molly. Capaz de qualquer coisa para ter o que quer.

De qualquer modo, mesmo quando estivesse casado com Ginny, ele jamais pensara em ser fiel. Tinha um acordo de casamento sim, que não pensaria em anular porque era um Potter, mas com certeza não seria fiel.

Para ele, casamento era um acordo. Sua parte do acordo era se casar, e a parte de Ginny era lhe dar um herdeiro. Depois disso não precisaria se deitar com ela todas as noites. Ela se afundaria em riqueza e jóias enquanto ele mentiria dizendo que iria viajar a negócios. Passariam as festas juntos e passariam a imagem de uma família sem problema algum.

Uma família feliz e sem problemas, pensou azedo.

- Potter? – Charles o chamou de seu devaneio.

- O quê?

- Está me escutando?

- Certamente que não.

O ruivo bufou.

- Homem, pare de sonhar com sua enfermeira. Aliás, era justamente sobre ela que eu estava dizendo. Acha que vou ficar em silêncio enquanto você corteja a moça?

- Não estou cortejando ninguém. – defendeu-se.

- Mas sente clara vontade. – repreendeu.

Ele girou os olhos.

- Maldição, é claro que sinto! Mas ela simplesmente não permite – exasperou-se Harry. – Não consigo explicar como esta mulher me atrai... Simplesmente...

- Simplesmente?

- Ao mesmo tempo em que quero estrangulá-la e fazer com que pare de me irritar, quero tomá-la em meus braços e beijá-la!

Charles notou que Harry estava aborrecido com aquilo. Ah! Claro que estava, Charles pensou divertido. Harry já se deitara com outras mulheres, mas jamais estivera apaixonado. Na verdade, o noivo de sua irmã repudiava até a palavra, dizendo que não podia se apaixonar por um ser inferior. Então, ele não estava conseguindo lidar com um sentimento que nascera de um modo tão rápido.

Claro que tudo ficaria ainda mais divertido – para Charles – quando seu amigo descobrisse quem era a enfermeira.

- Está apaixonado por uma camponesa? – perguntou maldoso.

- Não sou você, Weasley.

- E quem disse que estou apaixonado?

- Sua cara de idiota. Tão idiota que estou começando a pensar que talvez seus pais sejam primos-irmãos.

O ruivo riu alto.

- E o que diz de seu olhar aparvalhado toda vez que a mulher lhe responde com grosseria?

- Está me espionando, homem?

- Não. Só analisando momentos para que você não seja mais uma vez infiel com minha doce irmã.

Na verdade, Mary era quem lhe contava tudo.

Harry ignorou mais uma menção ao nome de Ginny.

- A mulher é tão grosseira que me faz pensar que talvez ela suponha que está a minha altura para responder de tal forma.

Pela forma que fora comentada, Charles não soube definir se o que ele dissera fora um elogio ou uma critica. Mas entendeu que, mesmo que Harry depois negasse, sua irmã caçula era feita sob medida para ele. Apenas alguém tão rebelde quanto ele para poder agüentá-lo em quatro paredes, como parceiros. Mesmo que Harry não admitisse, ele não gostava de mulher tolamente submissa, e estaria em breve – pelo menos assim esperava o ruivo – prestes a descobrir que sua noiva não era nem um pouco. Apenas, talvez, um pouco lerda demais para fugir. Mas tola, inocente e pura trancada em uma casa? Não mesmo.

Mary arrastou o biombo e sorriu para Charles.

- Está na hora de voltar para seu leito, lorde Weasley.

Charles assentiu.

- Estarei vigiando você, Potter.

Harry mais uma fez franziu o cenho.

- Morra, Charles Weasley.

Ele riu bem humorado, saindo com a ajuda de Mary.

* * *

A maioria das enfermeiras estavam se recolhendo, à exceção apenas das que teriam que passar a noite acordadas procurando visar o bem-estar dos pacientes.

Mary estava ao lado de fora da tenda aos beijos apaixonados com John, às escondidas de Amélia. Elizabeth estava como sempre fofocando sobre as outras enfermeiras com Ann.

Ginny estava ainda ao lado do leito de Harry, certificando-se que ele estaria bem àquela noite.

- Não vou precisar dormir com aquela pasta fedorenta de novo?

Ela desviou os olhos de seu trabalho para fascinar-se mais uma vez pelo brilho que os olhos verdes dele tinham.

- Não, acho que não vai sentir dor esta noite. – ela sorriu. – Mas, se sentir dor, chame Elizabeth que ela passará a pasta para que possa descansar.

Observando seu noivo agora, Ginny não conseguiu repreender-se ao perceber que ele era um homem terrivelmente bonito. Harry também tinha o físico de gigante de John e de Malfoy, mas ele não conseguia de jeito nenhum deixa-la intimidada com seu tamanho. Mas ele ainda era um rapaz, ela pensou. Havia traços disso em sua face, como o ar de garotão que ele tinha com aquela franja negra caindo em seus olhos.

O som de sua voz também era maravilhoso, ela pensou sem acanhamento. Rouca, grossa...

- O que está pensando?

Ginny quase deixou cair a bandeja com ataduras.

- Não estou pensando em nada. Estou cansada. – _Muito cansada, _ela corrigiu-se mentalmente ao perceber que estava elogiando o físico do homem que era o culpado de fazê-la ficar trancada por dois anos em sua própria casa. – Preciso de descanso.

- Sim, posso perceber. Sua face está como a de um doente, enfermeira.

Era mentira, Harry pensou. Mesmo com ar cansado, sua enfermeira estava linda. Mas gostou de ver o cenho da jovem franzir, sem medo, para ele.

- Talvez porque eu não reclame do tempo que trabalho, diferentemente de milorde, que mesmo deitado confortavelmente em seu leito insiste em reclamar.

Harry sorriu tentando abrandar aquela situação.

- Não quero discutir com você.

Ginny ergueu o queixo, desconfiada.

- Bom, nem eu. – disse, por fim. – Boa noite, comandante.

Ela já estava com a mão no biombo quando ele a chamou.

- Sim?

Ele a encarou como um menino desolado.

- Não sinto sono.

Ginny sorriu divertida.

- Quer que eu faça o comandante ficar desacordado?

Ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer e riu.

- Na verdade, eu estava me perguntando se a enfermeira não gostaria de conversar um pouco comigo, até que me sinta cansado.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por acaso está me cortejando, comandante?

- Quero apenas conversar.

Ela o fitou desconfiada por um tempo, os dois jaspes brilhando de um jeito que ele não sabia decifrar. Aquela mulher era tão misteriosa! Às vezes expressava o que sentia, e outras, se fechava em copas. Ela era formidável.

- Muito bem. – disse por fim, colocando uma cadeira ao lado do leito dele. – Conversaremos por um tempo. Sobre o que quer conversar, comandante?

- Harry. Meu nome é Harry.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim, eu sei que seu nome é Harry, senhor.

- Já que está encarregada da minha saúde, quero que me chame pelo meu nome, enfermeira.

Ginny assentiu, mesmo que por dentro não estivesse gostando do fato de chama-lo pelo nome. Ora, era um conquistador descarado!, pensou enfurecida pelo simples fato de que sabia que Harry desconhecia sua verdadeira identidade. Isso significava para ela que, enquanto ele estivesse na guerra, ela estaria sendo traída todas as vezes que eles, os soldados, iriam se _divertir. _

E depois ela teria que ser toda pura e inocente para sua volta? Por favor! Ele estava até mesmo cortejando sua enfermeira, e sabendo que ele não tinha noção de seu nome, isso a deixava aborrecida, pelo simples fato de que se importava com o que ele pensava sobre ela.

- Se assim deseja... Harry.

- Muito melhor. – ele sorriu. – Agora poderia me presentear com o seu nome.

- Boa tentativa. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Não é necessário saber meu nome, senhor.

- Harry.

- Tudo bem, Harry. – ela corrigiu-se.

A doce enfermeira estava na defensiva, e isso apenas o deixou curioso. A jovem estava aborrecida com alguma coisa, e ele não conseguia entender por quê.

- Por que não posso saber seu nome? Charles sabe qual é o nome da enfermeira encarregada dele.

- Sou apenas sua enfermeira. Isso é o necessário para saber.

- Por quê?

Ela grunhiu. Ele pareceu gostar da reação dela, porque sorriu.

- _Por que_, o que?

- Por que é o necessário?

- Se continuar me pressionando, senhor, irei me retirar.

- _Harry._

- Ora, aos diabos com seu nome!

Harry gargalhou com sua resposta. Isso a fez ficar ainda mais aborrecida.

- Por que o senhor ri todas as vezes que lhe respondo com má criação? Isso não é educado nem engraçado.

- Por que não me obedece quando ordeno alguma coisa?

- Porque quem manda aqui sou eu. – ela respondeu ferozmente. – E não sou sua esposa para lhe obedecer.

Então ele franziu o cenho, exatamente do jeito que ele fazia toda vez que a encontrava, quando criança. Ela se sentiu chateada, mas não sabia por quê. Nem expressou o fato.

- Algum problema, milorde?

- Nenhum.

- Então por que ficou sério quando mencionei a palavra _esposa? _Por acaso não gosta dela?

Ela não era nem um pouco sutil. Mas ela muito perspicaz, ele pensou.

- Não tenho esposa.

Nenhuma informação a mais para que Ginny pudesse descobrir o que ele pensava dela. Sentiu-se aborrecida porque ele não estava colaborando.

- Então repudias o casamento?

- De certo modo.

- Por quê?

Harry estava aborrecido pelo fato que falar de casamento implicaria falar de sua noiva, mas não conseguiu ficar mal humorado por muito tempo ao analisar a face curiosa, como de uma menina, em sua enfermeira. Sorriu.

- Porque estou sendo obrigado a me casar.

- Então está noivo?

- Sim.

- E não gosta de sua noiva?

A pergunta chave. Ginny não conseguia acreditar que estava se sentindo ansiosa com a resposta dele. Era como se existisse algum fio de esperança que ele gostasse dela... Mesmo que ela dissesse a si mesma que não gostava dele.

- A última vez que vi minha noiva já faz muito tempo.

- Mas... Mas o senhor não me respondeu a minha pergunta.

A resposta dele foi como o inverno mais gelado em todo seu corpo.

- Não. Não gosto de minha noiva.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas escondeu qualquer emoção comprometedora.

- Mas o senhor disse que não a vê há muitos anos.

- Sim. – ele respondeu. – A ultima vez que vi minha noiva, ela era uma criança.

- Ela pode ter mudado.

- Ah, com certeza. – ele sorriu maldoso. – Imagino que esteja...

Mas ele não respondeu. Controlou-se a tempo.

- Que esteja o quê?

_Enorme, mimada, falsa e insuportável!, _Ele pensou.

- E você?

- O que tenho eu?

- É casada?

- Não senhor, mas sou noiva. – ela não sabia por que dissera a verdade.

- E gosta de seu noivo?

- Não. O detesto. – Ela disse aquilo numa tentativa absurda de que ele sentisse dor, mas lembrou-se que Harry não sabia quem era ela realmente.

- Huh. – ele sorriu ao imaginar como aquela garota armaria um inferno para o homem, se o detestasse tanto do jeito que estava falando. – E por que o detesta tanto, enfermeira?

- Porque ele arruinou a minha infância.

Aquilo não era uma total mentira. Mas teve a absoluta certeza de que Harry encarara aquela resposta de uma outra maneira. Ela percebeu isso ao vê-lo fechar o semblante e perguntar em um tom de voz frio:

- E é por isso que está obrigada a se casar com ele?

Ginny entendeu o que ele estava achando. Ela sentiu clara vontade de gargalhar na cara dele, mas controlou-se e resolveu continuar com a mentira deslavada. Afinal... quanto mais longe de sua realidade ela fosse, melhor para sua mentira fazer sentido.

- Sim, é exatamente por isso. – ela achou que estava atuando muito bem. Podia sentir até os olhos rasos de lágrimas. – É um homem realmente odioso.

Harry inclinou-se em sua cama e a estudou. Ginny se sentiu mergulhar em seus olhos por um longo momento.

- Posso detestar minha noiva, mas não admitiria que isso acontecesse nem ao menos com ela. Eu assassinaria um desgraçado desses a sangue frio.

Então ela estaria segura se casasse com ele? Humm...

- Então sabe de uma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- O quê?

- Quando esta guerra acabar, eu irei atrás de seu noivo.

Ginny sobressaltou-se.

- Você o quê?

- Eu a livrarei das mãos dele.

- Você não pode fazer isso.

- Doçura, está gritando.

- Oh. – ela controlou-se. – Desculpe-me. Mas... Mas o senhor não pode fazer isso!

- Claro que posso. – ele enfatizou. – E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não estou disposto a fugir do acordo que fiz sobre meu casamento... Mas eu o faria se pedisse.

Ginny sentiu as pernas ficarem mole e o sangue se esvair de seu corpo. Mas de pura fúria.

- E sua noiva?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não me importo com Ginny.

Ginny pensou em golpeá-lo com toda sua força, mas pensou que isto arruinaria seu plano. E que depois seria obrigada a cuidar dele por mais tempo, também.

- Não se faz isso com nenhuma dama, comandante!

Ele se aproximou mais um pouco dela.

- Mas que posso fazer se ela é totalmente diferente de você?

- O quê?

- Doçura, pare de gritar.

- Pare de me chamar de doçura!

Ele sorriu.

- Você é encantadora, enfermeira. E totalmente diferente de minha noiva.

- Como pode saber? Não vê sua noiva há anos!

- Ginny foi criada para ser uma dama. E para ser exatamente como a mãe dela.

Aquilo foi o auge para Ginny. Ela estava pronta para se levantar quando ele a impediu.

- E você foi criada para ser você mesma.

- Você é desprezível e vil, comandante Harry P-.

Ginny foi calada de surpresa quando sentiu a pressão dos lábios de seu noivo contra os dela.

**_Continua... _**

****

****

**Notas: **Desculpem a demora! Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo :D

Harry canalha? É:DDD

_Shelly Malfoy: _Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo :D

_Sil17:_ Eu concordo, Weasley são fogo! hahaha. Bom, eu atualizei, mesmo com a demora. Espero que tenha gostado

_MarciaM:_ hsuaheuhsauhue é mesmo. Será que Harry vai se apaixonar por sua noiva sem saber quem ela é? Lendo esse capitulo, já dá para ter uma idéia. Agora se o Harry vai descobrir assim como o Carlinhos... hum...complicado. E sobre a Ginny se amarrar nele tbm...acho que depois dessa ela deve estar odiando ele por descobrir o que ele pensa dela. Beijos Marcia, adoro demais seus comentários, amiga! XD

_Annabelle Potter: _É, os caps dessa fic são bem curtinhos mesmo. É que a história é curtinha mesmo, acho que é por isso que é tão bom escrever...é bem fácil. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijos!

_Gla Evans-Dumbledore: _Obrigado pelo elogio:D Não, a fic não é baseada em um livro... é que uma moça uma vez comentou que esse livro lembrava bastante o livro "Uma Esposa para Nathan", da Julie Garwood. Mas no fim das contas, vendo agora como eu vou terminar a fic, ela está meio que fundada nesse livro :D Espero que tenha gostado. beijos.

_Michelle Granger:_ é, quando deu pau no fanfiction eu quase surtei. ainda bem que agora tudo foi resolvido :D Espero que você continue comentando aqui ;D

_Sukita: _Ahhh, eu também sou meio esquecida quanto a deixar reviews para minhas fics preferidas (pelo menos no periodo letivo). Eu consigo te entender perfeitamente. ahahaha. Obrigada mesmo pelo comentario, e espero que continue lendo e gostando dela :DD

_Miaka: _Se fosse o Rony, provavelmente ele daria com a lingua nos dentes sobre a Ginny, shauehuashaueh, mas o Carlinhos até que é mais amigavel... por enquanto ;D

_Lady Star: _Obrigada pelo comentário, espero vê-la mais vezes por aqui, e que continue acompanhando :x

_Macah Potter: _Qual vai ser a reação do Harry? Ah... eu posso te garantir que ela vai ser no minimo, hilária! XD Beijos :x

_Mirtoca: _Bom, esse cap demorou para vi desde que postei o sexto x.x mas foi conta de viagens e tal (hei gente, eu precisava de descanso! xD) mas espero que a demora tenha valido a pena. O Harry ficar irado? Hum...boa suposição ;D mas eu ainda não sei exatamente como vai ser :D

_Camy Horvath: _será que ele vai demorar para descobrir? Hummm... ahsauehauhsuahe. Continue acompanhando, obrigada pelo comentário :DDD

_Lila Evans Higurashi: _Sua suposição do Draco foi ó-t-e-m-a! Seria realmente hilário ele dando em cima dela... Draco ainda vai ser uma dor de cabeça para o Harry ;D Continue passando por aqui. Beijos! ;x

_CAH: _Vixe Maria, minha propria mãe comentando (olhos brilham). Não mãe biológica, course xD... OBRIGADA PELO COMENTÁRIO MÃE!

_Thata Radcliffe: _Bom, de Natal não foi... pode ser um de 'feliz volta as aulas'? O.o' Foi o máximo que eu consegui. sahuaehuashae espero que a demora tenha valido a pena. Beijos.

_Andressa: _Atualizada:D


	9. Capítulo Oito

**Capitulo Oito.**

Ginny sentiu-se completamente surpresa, pasmada e assustada para afastar-se, golpear seu noivo ou simplesmente... Retribuir.

Harry segurava seu queixo com delicadeza, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela, enquanto simplesmente a jovem continuava com os olhos esbugalhados em sua direção, sua face masculina ampliada varias vezes por estar tão perto.

Ao mesmo tempo, lembrava-se de que não era uma garota romântica, mas tinha suas _crises_. E todos os seus sonhos de um beijo romântico e encantado cheio daquele sentimento que explode no peito – ela não sabia definir -, esvaíram-se no mesmo segundo.

Não havia romance. Não havia encanto. Ela estava furiosa com ele e sem reação.

Harry sentiu uma imensa vontade de gritar com ela, ao mesmo tempo em que queria rir. Sua rebelde e intocável enfermeira não sabia beijar.

Então, aquele pequeno traço de inocência que via nela, ele pensou, realmente existia.

Teimosia e vulnerabilidade juntas? Hum...

Ele se afastou, tentando manter o semblante sério, mas quase gargalhou ao ver o olhar desesperado dela.

- Supõe-se que deva retribuir, enfermeira.

Ginny engoliu em seco e sentiu não só o pescoço começar a esquentar; seu rosto inteiro parecia em brasa pura.

- Já me beijou.

Sua voz saíra tão fina e baixa que Harry pensou se ela realmente tinha falado algo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e se arrumou na cama, apenas para se aproximar dela.

- Isso não foi um beijo.

- Claro que foi.

- Apenas encostei meus lábios nos seus.

- E isso não é um beijo? – ela franziu o cenho para ele. Estava chateada por tudo que ele havia falado de sua noiva para ela mesma, e por ele ter arruinado seu sonho de um primeiro beijo perfeito.

Claro que, ironicamente fora com seu noivo, mas, por favor! Agora, depois da atitude vergonhosa ele vinha dizer que aquilo não fora um beijo?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Definitivamente, isso não foi um beijo.

Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele não permitiu.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – ela grunhiu, tentando inutilmente esconder a tristeza e a vergonha em sua voz.

Ela se sentiu desnuda com o olhar que ele lhe lançou. Como se pudesse ver tudo e como se pudesse ler sua alma. De repente, ele abriu um sorriso que ela já estava começando a aprender o que significava. Aquele sorriso de conquistador descarado.

- Nunca beijou?

Ela sentiu as maçãs do rosto ficar púrpuras.

- E se nunca beijei? – ela o encarou desafiadoramente.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, debochado.

- Nem mesmo seu noivo?

_Acabo de fazê-lo!, _Ela pensou desesperada tentando sair dali, mas Harry continuava a segurando. _Mas ele acabou de dizer que isso não é um beijo. Por Deus, ele já acabou com meu sonho, agora me diz que isso não é um beijo? _

Mas Ginny não soube o que responder. Se dissesse que nunca havia beijado nem seu suposto noivo que desonra sua noiva, seu noivo idiota iria desconfiar.

O que faria então?

- Ele... Não sabe beijar.

Harry pareceu aturdido com aquela resposta.

- Perdão?

- Ele não sabe beijar. – ela repetiu a mentira deslavada, corando ainda mais.

Harry não conseguiu evitar uma gargalhada, ainda que sentindo dor em seu corpo.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Ginny perguntou aborrecida. Sua face ainda estava corada de vergonha e humilhação, e aquele seu grau de chateação estava ainda elevado.

- Como ele não sabe beijar?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não sabendo.

- Ele desonrou você... Mas ele não sabe beijar? Será que entendi direito?

Harry estava sendo debochado com ela, mas Ginny não estava interessada em sua lógica no momento. Só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Por favor... Deixe-me em paz... Você está me constrangendo... Já me beijou...

Ele sorriu, mas não era seu sorriso de conquistador.

- Eu não beijei você, enfermeira.

Ginny enterrou as unhas em seu braço quando ele aproximou-se dela mais uma vez. Ele pareceu não se importar. Segurou seu queixo com delicadeza mais uma vez e aproximou-se dela o suficiente para que seus narizes se tocassem.

- Agora – ele sussurrou. Ela não entendeu porque ficara tão arrepiada só de escutar sua voz. Talvez porque ela estava diferente... Mais rouca, melodiosa aos seus ouvidos. Ela não sabia explicar. – Eu vou mostrar para você o que é um beijo de verdade.

Ele aproximou-se mais uma vez e colocou seus lábios sobre os dela.

Ginny tentou realmente se afastar dessa vez, mas ele a segurava com apenas uma mão em suas costas, a puxando para si. A força que aquele homem tinha, mesmo doente, era assombrosa.

Também não foi muito fácil manter os olhos arregalados por muito tempo. Ela sentiu um carinho maravilhoso em seu pescoço, logo depois em sua nuca, e quando teve uma leve noção do que estava fazendo, seu noivo havia pedido gentilmente que ela entreabrisse um pouco mais os lábios. Sem pensar, ela assim o fez.

Ginny achou aquilo completamente _estranho. _Não só o fato de estar beijando seu noivo sem que ele soubesse quem era ela, ou pelo fato de estar chateada com ele, não. Era estranho pelo simples fato que um beijo era nojento, e definitivamente muito bom.

Ora, como uma coisa boa pode ser nojenta? O fato das línguas se tocarem e começarem uma dança _era _para ser nojento, mas foi apenas bom. Não... _Muito _bom. Aquilo a fazia se sentir desinibida, com uma estranha sensação de liberdade... Como se ela não quisesse acabar com aquilo nunca...

E seu noivo a provocava. Ela sentia suas mãos brincarem com seu pescoço, sua nuca, seu rosto. Ginny sentiu-se afobada, mas a única coisa que fez foi aprofundar o beijo.

_Aquilo _era beijar? Definitivamente, era terrivelmente bom.

Nojento e bom, quem poderia afirmar uma coisa dessas? Não ela.

Não era mágico e cheio de romance, como sempre sonhara – e sonhara com _ele _antes de saber que iria se casar com o próprio -, mas a deliciosa sensação de calor que tomava conta de si parecia ser ainda melhor que aquele romance todo. Ah, quem precisava de romance?! Ginny nunca soube o que realmente aquela palavra expressava, já que a lera somente em contos e ouvira em historias que sua ama contava a ela.

Mas Harry se afastou bruscamente e Ginny foi tomada pela realidade cruel. Beijara seu noivo. Era como uma vil traição a si própria.

- Ah, meu Deus! – ela gemeu baixinho, percebendo que sua respiração estava descontrolada. – Ah, meu Senhor!

Harry estava deitado no leito com os olhos fechados e uma expressão de dor.

- Harry...?

- Maldição. – ele gemeu com a voz entrecortada. – Você... Pegou... Em uma ferida.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, desentendida. A única coisa que rodava sua mente era "_Beijei meu noivo... Beijei meu odioso noivo... Ah, meu Deus. Eu beijei e nem me casei ainda..."._

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que Ginny o havia chamado pelo seu nome de batismo.

- Eu... Eu... – ela sentiu que voltava a corar, mas aquele calor que serpenteava seu corpo parecia não abandona-la. Deus do céu, beijara o comandante desprezível. – Boa noite.

Ginny tropeçou e cambaleou até o biombo, tendo certa dificuldade para arrastá-lo. Harry ainda estava resmungando atrás de si.

Ginny passou a mão pelo rosto, com uma estranha vontade de chorar, mas ao mesmo tempo, de rir como uma tonta.

Estava olhando para o chão enquanto caminhava com a rapidez de uma tartaruga quando trombou com alguém definitivamente com o seu dobro e o triplo de sua força, que vinha rápido.

A jovem perdeu o pouco de equilíbrio que tinha e teria se arrebentado no chão de terra batida se duas mãos fortes não tivessem segurado sua cintura.

Ela olhou para os pés, percebendo que não era de uma enfermeira, nem mesmo de uma enfermeira _enorme_. Timidamente, subiu o olhar, percebendo que o homem que a salvara era praticamente um gigante. Seus olhos cinzentos perfuraram os dela quando ela os encarou.

Ai, ai, ai, ai. Nada bom.

- Deveria olhar por onde anda, enfermeira.

Ela o encarou sem responder nada por um breve momento. O soldado ainda não a soltara. Parecia encantado com sua fisionomia, ainda que sua voz tivesse soado como uma geada. Uma voz grossa e que com certeza, intimava.

- Estava... Indo dormir. – disse com um sussurro. – Me desculpe, e obrigada.

Mas ele não a soltou.

- Você é quem está encarregada do comandante Potter, enfermeira?

_Potter. _Imediatamente ela conseguiu sentir o sabor dos lábios dele.

Balançou a cabeça, apavorada.

- Sim! – ela teve vontade de gritar. – Qual o seu nome, soldado?

- Malfoy. – ele tinha um sorriso cínico, mas ela o achou extremamente encantador. Ah, meu Deus, o que estava pensando?! – Meu nome é Draco Malfoy.

- Por favor, milorde. – ela sentiu os olhos rasos de lágrimas. – Deixe-me ir descansar.

Droga! Ela estava vulnerável, mas não podia evitar. Nunca tinha feito aquilo, nunca tinha beijado. Estava se sentindo perdida e desorientada. Como beijar poderia causar uma sensação dessas?

Draco Malfoy molhou os lábios com a pontinha da língua, antes de solta-la e sorrir.

- Claro. Boa noite, enfermeira.

Ela nem lhe desejou o mesmo. Abaixou a cabeça e correu para a tenda onde as enfermeiras descansavam.

Infelizmente, Mary estava acordada quando Ginny entrou como um vulcão.

- Meu Deus, parece que você passou pelo inferno. – Mary comentou enquanto se levantava. As outras mulheres já estavam dormindo. – O que aconteceu, Ginny?

Ela se sentou em sua cama e percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo. A cena do beijo dos dois passava a cada segundo, indo e repetindo, em sua cabeça.

- Eu estou bem. – sua resposta saiu trêmula.

- Sim, posso perceber. – ironizou a amiga, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ginny parecia à beira de um colapso nervoso. Estava vermelha como um pimentão. – Vamos, conte para mim. O que aconteceu?

Ela levou uma das mãos até os lábios e o tocou com a ponta dos dedos. Ainda podia sentir a pressão gostosa que os lábios dele fizeram sobre os dela. E seu gosto também, um gosto muito bom de menta.

Sentia a pele quente, e... Céus, seu lábio estava inchado?!

- Ai, ai, ai!

- Ginny?

Ela olhou aterrorizada para Mary.

- Potter... Beijou-me.

* * *

Os olhos incrivelmente verdes do comandante Potter perfuraram os de seu soldado quando este apareceu aos pés de seu leito. O semblante estava fechado e o cenho, franzido.

Mas Malfoy nunca tivera medo de Potter. Ambos tinham brigas desde a infância, então jamais se importou com o gênio tempestuoso dele.

Alias, a diversão de sua vida era provocá-lo.

- E então – Malfoy começou, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. – Pensei que não pudesse trair a sua noiva.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou com um murmúrio furioso.

- Você sabe... a irmã de Charles Weasley está se guardando para ser _sua_ garota inocente, pura e cabeça oca. Enquanto você fica beijando mulheres do mundo e camponesas destinadas a cuidar de sua saúde?

Harry já estava furioso com Malfoy pelo que vira, e a menção do nome de Ginny ajudara proporcialmente.

- Você espiona todas as pessoas que odeia, Malfoy?

- Algumas. – replicou com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios finos. – Mas não estava espionando você. Apenas deduzi, pela reação da jovem e pelo seu olhar assassino agora que perguntei isso.

O comandante balançou a cabeça, desgostoso.

- Estou com vontade de mata-lo pelo modo que olhou a enfermeira, Malfoy. Acha que não a vi como a segurou em seus braços?!

Malfoy pareceu surpreso que ele soubesse, mas gostou de saber. Potter se apaixonando por uma camponesa?

- É uma jovem encantadora. Acha que esta à altura de enfrentar um homem, o que detesto, mas ainda sim, uma criatura notável.

- Então admite que a segurou com desejo de faze-lo? – quase rugiu. Draco deu de ombros.

- Claro que admito. A garota se chocou contra mim, não pude fazer nada senão segura-la. De qualquer modo, não estou casado e tampouco noivo, diferentemente de alguns libertinos.

Ele sorriu. Harry, se tivesse condições, teria pulado em cima dele.

- Fique longe daquela enfermeira, entendeu-me Malfoy?

Draco riu.

- Está falando sério? Homem, qual será o desgosto de sua família e de sua própria noiva ao descobrir que a trocou por uma camponesa?

- Entendeu-me? – ele gritou a ordem dessa vez. – É uma ordem de um oficial!

- Claro, entendi.

Mas Draco estava encantado pela figura da enfermeira. Isso, e o fato de que deixaria o seu inimigo furioso o fez pensar que não se afastaria dela, por mais ordens que Harry lhe desse.

Iria se aproximar daquela jovem.

* * *

- Então ele me segurou com tamanha força que não consegui soltar-me. – Ginny murmurou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas agora. – E me beijou.

Mary a encarou silenciosamente por um tempo.

- Ginny, não chore. – ela pareceu solidária. – Um beijo não é tão ruim...

Ginny começou a chorar. Mary assustou-se com sua reação.

- Oh, não é ruim. É maravilhoso. – ela fungou. – E nojento. – acrescentou. – Ele fez subir formigas pelo meu corpo.

- Mas... Então... Por que então é que está chorando?

Ginny gemeu antes de responder, limpando ás lagrimas que continuavam a cair.

- Porque eu gostei!

Mary piscou, a encarando aturdida por um momento. Deus do céu, quanto drama! Se sua amiga não estivesse num estado tão miserável, ela teria rido.

- Oh! – foi tudo o que disse por um momento. – Não pode deixar que isso aconteça de novo. Vai que você se vicia e...

- Ele me humilhou Mary. – ela retomou a choradeira. – Ela disse que não gosta de sua noiva, disse que não se importaria em deixá-la para viver comigo, disse que eu não era encantadora! – ela fungou. – Ele não gosta de mim, e disse isso na minha frente! E mesmo assim eu gostei quando ele me beijou!

Mary ficou com os lábios entreabertos por um momento.

- Ginny, ele não sabe que você é a noiva dele...

- Por isso mesmo! – ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. – Imagino que ele deve dizer isso a todas as mulheres que se aventura nessa guerra, enquanto eu era obrigada a ficar trancada dentro de casa... Esperando receber aquele monstro com o melhor sorriso no rosto!

Ela voltou a chorar. Mary suspirou. Ginny sempre fora uma jovem de fibra e nunca demonstrara ser alguém que se importava com o que outras pessoas pensavam dela, sempre encarou todas de frente. E no momento, ela não parecia nada disso.

- Querida, você nunca gostou dele. Agora que sabe que ele não respeita você, você deve estar gostando menos ainda.

Ela fungou.

- Detesto-o.

- Então, por que está chorando? Importa-se com o que ele pensa de você, por acaso?

Ela não ousou responder imediatamente. Seus pensamentos estavam em um confronto tão grande com sua razão que ela não sabia definir qual seria a melhor resposta. Aquilo tudo se transformara numa grande confusão, e tudo o que ela queria era se esconder em sua cama montada e dormir, para que quando acordasse, percebesse que aquilo tudo fora um sonho muito ruim.

Ela nunca quisera ficar com ele, no fim das contas. Por que estava chorando então?

- Como ele pode me beijar e dizer que não gosta de mim? – ela fungou.

- Ginny, ele não sabe quem você é.

Ela segurou as lagrimas dessa vez.

- Minha cabeça está tão confusa, Mary! É como se...

Mas ela não disse mais nada. Mary a cutucou. Sabia o que estava acontecendo: Ginny estava se apaixonando, ainda que o comportamento dos dois fosse horrível.

- Vamos Ginny, ponha esse veneno todo para fora, é como se o que?

- Como se eu me preocupasse com o que ele pensa de mim. Isso... É um pesadelo!

E o pesadelo estava para ficar pior.

- Ginevra.

Ginny escutou seu nome e olhou para a entrada da tenda.

Amélia estava com os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido em direção a ela.

- Necessito ter uma conversa com você. Agora.

* * *

Draco, John e Frank haviam acendido uma lareira e estava cada um com as costas apoiadas sobre seu cavalo, também deitado. Os três soldados estavam com capas de frio sobre seus corpos e conversando sobre a guerra. Mas o assunto foi rapidamente mudado quando Malfoy contou o que aconteceu quando ele foi visitar o comandante e lhe contar as novidades da batalha.

John pareceu interessado, mas Frank Longbotton balançou a cabeça tristemente.

- Potter apaixonado pela enfermeira? Sinto dó da garota Weasley.

- Dó? Por favor, você lembra de como Potter descrevera a mulher? Tenho dó é dele. – John murmurou incrédulo. - Tomara que a enfermeira se apaixone por ele e os dois fujam.

- Por mais que Potter esteja apaixonado, eu duvido que ele vá fugir do acordo matrimonial que ele tem com a família Weasley. – ponderou Draco Malfoy. – O homem é honrado, vocês sabem. Não vai fugir do acordo se existe uma assinatura dele ali.

- Mas nada impede que ele traia a jovem. – Frank murmurou.

Draco assentiu.

- Sim, isso é verdade. Tenho minhas duvidas quanto à Potter jamais trair sua esposa após o casamento.

- E a garota, Malfoy? Sabe o nome dela? – John perguntou.

- Não, mas estou tentado a descobrir. Ela não revela a ninguém seu nome. Só as enfermeiras sabem.

- Que estranho. Por que ela não diria seu nome? – John perguntou incrédulo.

Frank pareceu momentaneamente distraído com aquela informação. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um garoto franzino com uma bolsa na lateral de seu corpo.

Os três homens se levantaram, com armas escondidas em seu corpo, mas o tamanho de todos já era o suficiente para amedrontar a criança.

- O que faz fora de casa uma hora dessas? – indagou Frank ferozmente.

- Eu... Eu... – o garotinho gemeu. – Eu faço entregas.

- Do inimigo? – perguntou John para Malfoy.

- Eu duvido. Ele não parece ter força nem para levantar uma espada. – fixou seus olhos cinzentos no garoto. – Vamos, moleque! O que você quer?

O garotinho estendeu um envelope pardo para Malfoy, selado. A carta era em um papel caro e a letra no endereço era em uma caligrafia nobre.

- Tenho uma noticia para entregar para lorde Potter.

- Potter está doente. – Frank disse. – Está se recuperando.

- Oh. – o garotinho abaixou a cabeça. Estava aterrorizado com os três gigantes. – Os senhores poderiam então entregar esta carta nas mãos dele? É um assunto urgente, que ele necessita saber. Pelo menos, é o que me mandaram fazer.

- Quem mandou isso para você?- perguntou John rudemente, mas fora Draco, lendo o remetente, quem respondeu:

- _Conde Arthur Weasley_.

**_Continua..._**

****

**Notas: **Puxa! Esse capitulo saiu bem mais rapido do que o anterior (onde eu levei quase um mês, eu sei i.i). Espero que tenha ficado bom e que vocês tenham gostado! As coisas vão começar a esquentar agora! ;D

Ah, e obrigada pelos comentários, eu me diverti com todos eles :DD

_Dianna.Luna: _Ahhh, eu com certeza também daria um belo de um tabefe nele! Canalha atrevido gostosão é complicado, viu?! hahaha. Ai meu Deus. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo :D

_Georgea: _Esse lado dele todo conquistador, não é? Nossa, nem posso negar dizendo que até eu me abano. O cara é BOM, fazer o quê? Sou uma mera observadora pacifica :D Espero que tenha gostado ;D

_Miaka: SAUHEUSHAHE _Bela suposição, mas eu acho que a Ginny ficou bem desnorteada para fazer alguma coisa do gênero. É! Os dois em discussão é uma piada, eu me divirto muito :D E espero que tenha gostado do cap ter saido mais rapido dessa vez.

_Dama Mary Potter: _Primeira HG que você lê? Minha nossa! Fiquei até agora sentindo o peso do meus ombrinhos crescer...que orgulho! (olhos brilham) Espero que você goste, depois que eu li minha primeira HG (aliás, da minha irmã xD) Eu me viciei nesse casal perfeito. Espero que se vicie também xD. Beijos.

_Gla Evans-Dumbledore:_ Eles AMAM se catucar, e isso o Harry ainda nem sabe quem é ela! XD Como será a reação dele quando descobrir quem é a enfermeira que ele está se apaixonando? ;D Fico feliz por estar gostando :DD Continue passando por aqui. Bjos.

_Priscila Louredo: _Eu até abanei as minhas mãos como a ginny faria quando ela disse "Ora, aos diabos com seu nome!". Eu também me encarnei bastante quando escrevi. ahaha. Curtinho, mas assim to conseguindo até atualizar mais rapido. Prometo q vou tentar não demorar tanto :P

_Ara Potter: _É...não foi hoje que o tapa na cara saiu. Mas ainda sai, pode apostar! sauhauhsuahe. Meninaaa, eu A D O R E I aquela sua fic... nossa entrei em surto quando terminei de ler ela... nossa! Assombroso.

E o Harry é um canalha gostosão mesmo. Irresistivel :D

_Sally Owens: _Espero que esse tempo que eu demorei seja incluido como uma atualização rapida :D Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Beijos ;x

_Tety Potter-Malfoy: _ele literalmente não tem noção do perigo! shauehushuaheuhsuahe e ainda fica confundindo os sentimentos da pobre garota, viu! xD Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Beijos!

_ Isabella:_ Hum... postei :D Espero que tenha gostado desse cap novo adiantado mais rapido. Bjos.

_MarciaM:_ Ah, eu sinto que eu PRECISAVA acabar desse jeito! sahuehushae não sei, acho que a inspiração não tava mais funfando xD. Charles e Mary? É...se tudo seguir do jeito que to pensando isso VAI dar em encrenca :DD. Charles é esperto ;D Sim, atitudes de Harry são dignas de um canalha, mas quem sabe um dia ele se toca? Ou ela jogue na cara dele? ;D Beijoss querida!

_Lanni Lu: _Bom, atualização rapidinha eu até que consegui :D Mas compridão... é que esse infelizmente não é o estilo dessa fic que eu to fazendo XD. Nossa, mas você gostou tanto assim? Menina, assim você até me deixa encabulada, juro! Obrigada mesmo por tanto elogio, fiquei até toda cheia (olhos brilham) Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, realmente:D

_Sil17: _Ah, meu descanso foi merecido e maravilhoso, obrigada :D (já até sinto falta de acordar meio dia e não ir para o colégio, saheuhsuahe :x). Nossa, pensei que era só eu que adorava um Harry meio canalha assim, saheuahushae. Faz fogo subir pelas ventas! Minha nossa! ssuaheuhsuah XD. É, acho que ela teria dado umas porradas nele, se isso não fosse coisa nova para ela :D Hum, e Mary e Charles tem muuuita coisa para acontecer, ainda xD Beijosss :x

_Juli-chan:_ Eu começaria a ter dó dela agora. O pesadelo só começou. suaheushae. Beijos

_Michelle Granger: SAUHSAUSHAUHSA _gente! Todo mundo dividido entre "Harry maravilhoso canalha" e "Harry eu vou te matar". Hilário! Eu acho que me enquadro um pouco nas duas... xD Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

_Nadeshiko Amamya:_ Eu te asseguro que vai ser inesperado quando o Harry descobrir :D Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Bjos.

_Ana Carolina Guimaraes:_ Fico satisfeita que você esteja gostando dessa história. As coisas vão começar a melhorar (ou piorar, para alguns) a partir de agora. Espero que continue acompanhando. Bjos!

Beijos, gente:D


	10. Capitulo Nove

**Capitulo nove**

Ginny podia sentir os primeiros sintomas de enjôo, o que era natural toda vez que estava mais do que assustada. À sua frente, Amélia caminhava imponente até sua tenda, e Ginny a seguia em silêncio, apertando as mãos sobre o peito, tentando controlar inutilmente sua respiração.

Imaginou situações horríveis naquele pequeno caminho, que lhe pareceu tortuoso. Será que Amélia havia visto o beijo que o comandante Potter lhe dera? Oh, é claro que deve ter visto. Amélia devia estar furiosa com ela. A enfermeira havia colocado sua confiança em suas mãos, e Ginny havia traído-a.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando um pensamento povoou sua mente. E se Amélia a expulsasse e a mandasse de volta para casa?

Ginny sentiu um súbito arrepio, antes de perceber que suas mãos estavam tremendo loucamente. Inspirou, tentando não se descontrolar e cair no choro. A humilhação de ter beijado seu noivo idiota ainda estava marcante em seu interior, e agora o medo ocupada a única e pequena parte em paz de seu espírito.

As duas enfermeiras passaram em frente ao leito do comandante. Harry estava acordado ainda, e imediatamente seu olhar crítico caiu sobre elas quando ele escutou o barulho dos passos. Ginny olhou para ele no mesmo momento em que ele estava com aquele olhar que ela definiu como de algum homicida. Ela quase se engasgou com a própria saliva e seu andar vacilou.

Ginny desviou seu olhar do dele por medo, sem perceber, no entanto, que ele abrira um pequeno sorriso ao perceber quem era. Amélia sequer olhou em sua direção, dizendo apenas:

- Durma, comandante.

Aquilo não fora uma opinião que Harry deveria seguir se quisesse ou não. Fora uma ordem em que não existiam meios de contestar. Mesmo assim, ele franziu o cenho para Amélia, com uma expressão de escárnio. Quando olhou para Ginny novamente, percebeu que a enfermeira estava assustada demais. Mesmo não demonstrando e negando a si mesmo, ele se preocupou um pouco. A jovem parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer minuto, e o rosto alvo e de pele macia estava num tom levemente esverdeado.

Amélia e Ginny continuaram seguindo rumo à tenda de Amélia. Quando finalmente chegaram, as duas entraram e Amélia fechou a cortina, dirigindo-se imediatamente seu olhar para Ginny.

A jovem pensou que iria desmaiar quando seu olhar cruzou com o da enfermeira. Amélia estava com o rosto velho de cenho franzido para ela, e os braços estavam cruzados.

A mulher estava furiosa, Ginny pensou desesperada.

- Muito bem, Ginevra. – Amélia começou. – Estou particularmente desgostosa e enojada com você e a atitude que acabo de ver.

Ginny sentiu o rosto queimar, e ela viu luzes piscando em frente aos seus olhos. Fechou um dos punhos e olhou para o chão, sentindo aquela sensação desesperadora.

- Pensei que fora criada para ter tais atitudes apenas após seu casamento. E em um lugar particular.

Ginny abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas queimar suas vistas.

- Olhe para mim enquanto conversamos Ginevra. – a mulher disse, com tom autoritário. Ginny a encarou com relutância.

- Ele... Ele quem me beijou, Amélia. Eu não queria...

- Oh, é mesmo, você não queria? Se não quisesse, teria se afastado dele, teria empurrado ele ou teria feito qualquer outra coisa que preservasse sua postura. Você pode ser uma enfermeira, Ginevra, mas você ainda é filha de um conde. Além de que não é correto se envolver com um paciente, mesmo ele sendo seu noivo.

- Eu não queria mesmo... Ele me segurou... Eu não pude fazer nada... Foi o susto... – Ginny ficava mais verde à medida que falava. Amélia não parecia ter piedade disso.

- Pensei que você não quisesse que Potter soubesse quem era você.

- E não quero! – ela exclamou com a voz estrangulada.

- E ainda sim o beija? – desdenhou.

- Eu não queria ter beijado ele! – O choro recomeçou. Amélia a encarou enojada.

- Mostre-se mais a jovem que se alistou, ou estará me fazendo arrepender-me de trazê-la conosco, Ginevra.

Ginny continuou chorando, com a face verde e sentindo tontura, mas mesmo assim, ergueu o queixo e encarou Amélia com o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava, com a face fria e séria. Amélia segurou um sorriso. Ela era realmente o tipo de garota que Potter precisava.

- Não admito esse tipo de comportamento que você teve esta noite.

- Não se repetirá. – Ginny disse com o tom de voz frio, ainda que as lágrimas caíssem copiosas em seu rosto e ela estivesse com o olhar semicerrado.

- Espero que não. Ou Potter saberá quem é você, e obrigá-la-ei a voltar para a casa de seus pais.

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- Não posso voltar! Não agora!

- Então você já sabe. – A enfermeira sentenciou. – Advertirei Potter, mas nunca mais quero ver um comportamento seu assim.

Ginny assentiu ainda de queixo erguido.

- Pode se retirar.

Ginny deu as costas a Amélia, sentindo mescla de confusões e sentimentos. Estava odiando Amélia no momento, a humilhação do beijo ainda estava presente, ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava de como era bom beijar seu noivo idiota, e de que tudo ao seu redor estava rodando encantadoramente.

Foi quando tudo se apagou.

hr

O comandante Harry Potter estava se arrumando em seu leito, tentando arrumar uma posição confortável que não o fizesse sentir tanta dor, quando Amélia passou correndo por sua frente, gritando o nome de duas enfermeiras – Mary e Elizabeth.

Harry parou de tentar se arrumar e olhou para as três mulheres correndo de volta para a tenda. Franziu o cenho. Amélia gesticulava furiosamente para as duas enfermeiras, em um tom baixo. Uma das duas pareceu ficar aflita e correu de encontro à tenda de Amélia.

- Como foi que isso aconteceu? – Harry conseguiu escutar a enfermeira que não havia corrido sussurrar para Amélia, que estava seria demais.

- Foi uma noite turbulenta para ela. – disse simplesmente. – Vamos, ajude Mary a carregá-la para aquele leito ao lado de Charles Weasley.

Charles Weasley também estava acordado. Olhava curioso para Amélia, não percebendo que seu amigo estava acordado também.

A enfermeira entrou na tenda e Charles percebeu a presença de Harry. O comandante ergueu uma sobrancelha para o ruivo e apenas mexeu os lábios, sem emitir som:

- O que aconteceu?

Charles balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não sei.

A pergunta de Harry foi respondida quase que imediatamente. O comandante viu as duas enfermeiras carregarem uma figura desacordada até o leito ao lado de Charles, que arregalou os olhos imediatamente ao ver quem era.

Harry não conseguia ver, já que as três enfermeiras lhe tampavam a visão.

- O que aconteceu? – Charles quase gritou a pergunta. Seu tom estava furioso.

- Acalme-se, milorde. – Mary pediu aflita, percebendo que Harry os encarava. – Esta enfermeira apenas desmaiou.

Harry conseguiu ver a figura delicada repousando no leito. Para sua surpresa, ele reconheceu os traços delicados da enfermeira que tomava conta dele.

Esquecendo-se momentaneamente da dor, ele tentou se levantar para saber o que aconteceu com a garota. Ele percebera que ela estava desesperada quando passara por ele, e soube imediatamente que aquela era culpa de Amélia. Franziu o cenho, mas logo voltou a se contorcer em sua cama de dor quando todo seu corpo moído deu fisgadas dizendo que ele não estava recuperado o suficiente para se levantar.

Charles fazia inúmeras perguntas para Mary, em voz baixa. Por que diabos ele estava tão furioso?

Com dificuldade, ele tentou olhar novamente para a figura sem vida no leito. Elizabeth media seu pulso com uma mão, enquanto falava com Amélia.

Harry percebeu que Mary parar de falar com Charles e estava tirando a boina da enfermeira. Harry apenas pode ver que os cabelos da jovem enfermeira eram longos graças a sombra, já que Elizabeth e Mary estavam em sua frente. Ao mesmo tempo, Amélia estava parada ao pé de seu leito.

- O que aconteceu com ela? Ela está bem?

- Não por sua causa. – Amélia chicoteou a resposta. – Agora durma, Potter. Pense um pouco em sua futura esposa e pare de ficar procurando mulheres simples e mundanas.

Dizendo isso, ela deslizou o biombo, impedindo que Harry visse mais alguma coisa.

hr

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, sua primeira reação foi olhar para o leito em que a enfermeira estivera na noite anterior.

Esperava ver a jovem deitada, com os longos cabelos de cor indefinida caindo pelos ombros, emoldurando a face angelical, mas seus pensamentos esvaíram-se quando viu o leito vazio. Charles, ao lado, dormia e roncava, completamente calmo, diferentemente do que Harry havia visto na noite anterior.

Ele franziu o cenho e tentou se levantar, quando sentiu uma mão segura-lo.

- Não vai se levantar. – Harry olhou para a dona do som e sem se preocupar em continuar sério, sorriu quando seu olhar cruzou com os olhos castanhos dela. Ali estava ela, com a postura ereta e o ar imbatível que ele conhecia. – Acabei de passar aquela pasta em você.

- É por isso que acordei. Esse fedor é horrível. – ele comentou debochado, mas a enfermeira não riu desta vez. Sequer sorrira.

Ginny deu as costas a ele e começou a lavar as mãos em uma bacia com água morna.

- Hoje está garoando. – ela disse com a voz distante. – Se sentir frio, posso trazer alguns cobertores.

- Eu estou bem. – Harry respondeu, não demonstrando que não estava gostando do comportamento dela. – E você?

Ginny limpou as mãos e o encarou.

- O que disse, milorde?

Aquele respeito distante dela o estava deixando aborrecido.

- Perguntei se está bem.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, comandante Potter.

- Harry.

- Comandante. – Ginny retrucou, sem esboçar reação alguma. Harry suspirou zangado.

- Vi desmaiada ontem à noite.

- Já lhe disse que não é necessária sua preocupação para comigo.

Harry bufou.

- Quem disse que estou preocupado?

Ginny desviou o olhar e começou a arrumar seu travesseiro.

- Sente-se confortável?

- Sim! –Harry queria gritar com ela, e não entendia por que - Enfermeira.

- Sim?

- Amélia brigou com você, não foi?

Ginny foi pega desprevenida com aquela pergunta. Até mesmo esqueceu-se que queria ficar completamente longe daquele homem.

- Milorde me colocou em uma encrenca muito grande.

- Visto que eu a beijei?

Harry não conseguiu não sorrir coma reação da doce enfermeira. Ela ruborizou-se e se afastou dele um pouco.

- Sim. Milorde é um nobre, e minha única tarefa é cuidar do comandante. Quase fui obrigada a regressar. – ela abaixou o tom de voz, parecendo triste. – É o que eu menos quero.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por causa de seu noivo?

Ela assentiu.

- Sim. Por causa dele.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Contanto que milorde não tente me beijar novamente, creio que sim. – mesmo assim, ela se afastou dele um passo.

- Como vai conseguir se dividir o mesmo quarto com seu noivo, quando regressar?

Ginny pareceu pensativa um momento antes de responder.

- Não quero pensar nisso agora. – ela sussurrou. – E milorde? Como vai sobreviver no mesmo quarto que sua noiva?

Ela percebeu o olhar dele escurecer.

- Estou me casando por causa de um contrato, enfermeira. Minha parte no contrato é casar-me e a parte do contrato de minha noiva é dar-me um herdeiro. Além disso, posso viajar e ficar o mais longe possível dela.

- Com amantes? – Ginny não conseguiu se segurar.

- Talvez. – ele respondeu.

- Não vai fazer isso. – Ginny tapou a própria boca com as mãos ao dizer isso, aborrecida. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que não? – perguntou desdenhoso.

- Porque isso não é certo de se fazer com uma dama. Não pode enganar os sentimentos dela.

- Sentimentos? – ele riu. – Ela foi criada para amar jóias e o poder, exatamente como sua mãe. Não existe essa coisa de amor.

- Claro que existe. – ela retrucou. – E se sua noiva estiver esperando por você, apaixonadamente?

- Apaixonadamente? – ele riu mais uma vez. Aquele riso sarcástico. – Apenas não a chamo de tola porque não conhece Ginevra. Ela é mimada, enfermeira. E tolamente submissa às ordens de sua mãe. Atualmente, ela deve ser a cópia exata de Molly Weasley.

Ginny pensou em golpeá-lo e deixa-lo morrer. Seria um ato digno para que ele percebesse que ela não era como sua mãe, e que sua mãe não era uma hipócrita que não amava seu pai. Mas, infelizmente, Ginny não concretizou o plano.

- Enfermeira?

- Sim? – ela chicoteou a palavra.

- Peço perdão por ter-lhe causado problemas ontem, ainda que não me arrependa do momento.

Ginny ficou em silêncio.

- Creio que possamos ser amigos, o que acha?

Fora a vez de a enfermeira sorrir sarcástica.

- Amigos? – perguntou com tom incrédulo.

- Sim. Por que não?

- Não existe amizade entre homens e mulheres. – _Ainda mais quando um é um canalha!, _Ela pensou com o cenho franzido. Harry apenas sorriu.

- Claro que existe. Sou amigo de algumas mulheres.

- Mulheres do mundo. – Ela retrucou áspera. – Imagino que sim. Sua amizade não deve restringir-se apenas a bons modos, suponho.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu um largo sorriso. Ginny não conseguia entender. Toda a maldita vez que era grossa e estúpida com relação a suas maneiras, o homem sorria. Será que a pancada que recebera na cabeça fora muito grande?

- Incomoda-se? – ele perguntou.

- Se quer ser meu amigo? Sim, incomoda-me. – ela parou de mexer no material médico e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. – Não sou como as mulheres com quem trai sua noiva, comandante.

- Sei que não é. – Havia um pequeno brilho diabólico ao dizer aquilo. – É por isso que quero você como amiga.

Ginny apontou o dedo na direção dele e chicoteou:

- Posso ser sua amiga, mas se tentar relar um dedo em mim, comandante, esqueço que é um nobre e que sou uma enfermeira e juro que enfio esta pasta fedorenta pela sua garganta, para que morra engasgado!

Harry gargalhou. Ginny bufou.

- O que é engraçado?

- Você. Você é hilária, enfermeira.

Ela o encarou como se ele a tivesse insultado.

Harry estava cada vez mais encantado pela doce enfermeira. Tinha que admitir que a garganta ficara entalada quando ele percebeu que era ela quem estava desmaiada no leito, e adorava ver as maçãs do rosto daquela jovem vermelhas e os dois maravilhosos jaspes faiscando para ele.

Ele já saíra com varias mulheres, quando os homens iam para os bordeis se divertir e esquecer o inferno em que estavam, e algumas eram definitivamente memoráveis, mas ele não sentia o que estava sentindo pela enfermeira com nenhuma outra.

Foi quando Ginny se sobressaltou quando o biombo se arrastou e o gigante por quem ela trombara na noite anterior passou. Estava vestindo seu uniforme de batalha e com aquele mesmo ar tempestuoso e dominador que ela presenciara já.

O sorriso de Harry morreu. Ginny se surpreendeu como aquele homem idiota podia ficar tão sério.

Não, ela não se surpreendeu. Conhecia esse lado dele desde criança. O homem era uma babaca.

- Potter. – Draco Malfoy começou, dirigindo-se a ele e fazendo uma irônica reverencia. Harry franziu o cenho.

- Alguma noticia sobre a guerra, Malfoy?

- Não, senhor. Jonathan é quem trará a noticia mais tarde. – Ele se ergueu novamente, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ginny não gostou daquele olhar repentino que ele dirigiu a ela e portanto, deu as costas, para arrumar os medicamentos de Harry e despejar mais água na bacia.

- E o que veio fazer aqui, então? – O comandante perguntou friamente.

- Trouxe uma carta para o senhor.

- Sim? – perguntou impaciente.

- De Conde Arthur Weasley.

Ginny sentiu o sangue gelar com a menção do nome de seu pai. Engoliu em seco e sentiu tudo ao seu redor parar.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Diga a Arthur que eu e Charles estamos bem, se é isso que quer saber.

- Não, não é isso. Esta mensagem era de extrema urgência, creio eu.

- Então diga logo, Malfoy, maldição!

Draco abriu um sorriso maldoso.

- Ginevra Weasley está desaparecida.

Ginny despejou toda a água morna na bacia, fazendo-a transbordar pelos cantos.

- Ginevra _o quê? _O que aconteceu, ela morreu? Foi seqüestrada? – A enfermeira nem se importou com o ar esperançoso de Harry.

- Não. Ela fugiu.

Ginny, na sua ânsia de querer limpar a bagunça que fizera, derrubara a bacia agora cheia de água no chão. A bacia quebrou-se e a água molhou toda a terra batida. Escutou a voz de Draco soar desdenhosa por suas costas:

- Tem a delicadeza de um cavalo para arrumar as coisas, enfermeira.

Ginny agachou-se no chão, tentando fingir que não estava desesperada. Senhor! Estava perdida!

Escutou a voz de Harry, ligeiramente aturdida:

- Ginevra Weasley... _Fugiu? _Estamos falando da mulher com quem irei me casar?

- É o que estou dizendo. Sua noiva submissa não parece ser tão submissa assim. Molly Weasley continua insistindo que sua filha deve ter sido seqüestrada, mas Arthur pareceu compreender muito bem.

Ginny terminou de arrumar as coisas e se levantou, com os cacos sobre os braços. Deparou-se com um Harry com um sorriso irônico.

- Ora, Molly Weasley deve estar furiosa. – Isso apenas intensificou seu sorriso.

- Parece que seu pai quer cancelar a união.

- Não me importarei. De qualquer forma, a mulher deve ser tão burra que em menos de dois dias vão encontrá-la.

Ele não percebeu Ginny franzir o cenho para ele, mas Draco sim.

- Na verdade, Potter, sua noiva está desaparecida há mais de duas semanas.

- Ora, mas isso é inacreditável! – ele começou a rir. - E maravilhoso de se ouvir! Vai ver ela morreu.

Ginny pediu qualquer desculpa para se retirar e saiu dali, furiosa e amedrontada. Droga! Agora Potter sabia que ela estava desaparecida, o que significava que teria de tomar o dobro de cuidado.

E a mula ignorante não tinha a decência de se preocupar! Tudo bem, ela também o repudiava, mas precisava ser tão insensível?

Homens são os piores seres da face da terra, ela assumiu por fim. Não existia aquele romance que ela lera em livros, muito menos príncipe encantado. Seu noivo estava mais para um ogro do que para um príncipe.

Jogou fora a sujeira que causou com a bacia e passou a mão pela testa. Percebeu que estava suando frio.

- Ele não vai descobrir nada. – sussurrou a si mesma, tentando se confortar.

Caminhou até a tenda das enfermeiras para lavar o rosto, quando se deparou com Draco Malfoy perto da tenda, de braços cruzados.

Esperando por ela.

- Algum problema? – ela ergueu o queixo, mas ele não lhe deu espaço para ser turrona.

Caminhou até ela e a empurrou para dentro da tenda das enfermeiras. Não havia ninguém ali além deles.

- Você deixou o comandante sozinho?

- Mary está cuidando dele. – o homem disse com a voz arrastada, com certo tédio. – Você devia se preocupar com você, na realidade.

Ginny golpeou-lhe o braço, e pensou que sentia mais dor na mão do que ele no local atingido. Mesmo assim, Malfoy não a soltou.

- O que quer?

Malfoy abriu um largo sorriso; um sorriso que Ginny não gostou, e particularmente diferente dos sorrisos que Harry abria: aqueles que mesmo Ginny odiando, não se sentia reprimida. Com Malfoy fora diferente.

Antes que pudesse perceber, ele soltara sua boina.

Ginny tentou gritar, mas não emitiu som algum, enquanto as madeixas rubras caiam pelos ombros, e a franja caia em seu rosto.

Malfoy abriu um largo sorriso; um sorriso mescla vitorioso, mescla prazeroso. Ficou analisando a pele alva da jovem, com as sardas enfeitando seu nariz e um pouco das bochechas. A franja caindo em sua face macia e os enormes olhos castanhos brilhando para ele em susto e fúria. As madeixas longas e brilhantes pareciam labaredas dançando em suas costas e ombros.

Ele se encantou com a figura daquele _anjo, _a sua mercê. Aquela mescla de inocência e rebeldia...

E Potter nem desconfiava que ela fosse sua noiva... Ah!

- Eu sabia que era você. – Malfoy sorriu vitorioso, puxando Ginny para mais perto de si, fazendo-a se encolher. – Olá enfermeira _Ginevra Weasley. _

**_Continua..._**

****

****

**Notas: **_Queridos, desculpem a demora! _

_Mas o Etapa começou! E com isso, provas e mais provas e mais provas! As cosias tão bem mais complicadas que no ano passado! (Não quero ver nem como vai ser meu terceiro ano!). Além disso, cai da escada na terça passada e como tinha um problema nunca tratado no tornozelo (longa historia, envolvendo patinete e tudo o mais e meus dez anos, que pode ser encontrada no multiply xD) Eu estou com sete rompimentos de ligamento no tornozelo, salvo o calcanhar de Aquiles, graças a Deus! O que significa que em julho ou dezembro estarei indo para a faca! _

_E que eu passei por um momento de falta de criatividade para essa fic. Mas aí está, cap nove! Espero que tenham gostado. _

_Respondendo aos comentários: _

_Sally Owens: _ Obrigada pelo comentário :D Escrever essa Ginny é simplesmente maravilhoso, eu me divirto muito. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Beijos.

_Tety Potter-Malfoy: Bom, acabou demorando xD. Mas sim! Harry descobriu que a sua noiva fugiu! Eu não explicitei muito a reação dele... mas o pensamento dele com realçao a noiva já vai mudar um pouco com essa historia da fuga. _

_MarciaM: Pelo que parece, o babaca nem desconfiou que ela é a noiva dele, não é? XD Ou será que o Harry é tão burro quanto demonstra, de verdade? ;D Beijooosss Marcia, obrigado pelo coment querida! _

_Dama mary potter: Poisss é! HSAUHSAUHSA ele comemorou! lol. Ahhh fico contente que você esteja gostando mais de HG. Beijos._

_Nadeshiko Amamya: É...eu acabei demorando, masss. A explicação sobre essa carta veio bem rápida né? Mas no cap que vem vou tentar me aprofundar mais no assunto, se der. É que essa fic não é uito de detalhes, masss xD _

_Macah Potter: Harry, canalha? IMAGINA! jsahuhsuaeh ele é no MINIMO, cretino. Minha singela opinião. HSAUHSAUHSA Ele é bem grosseiro mesmo, é bem o tipo do Harry que eu queria para essa fic xD. Mary e Charles? Hum...quem sabe? ;D Tem a questão também de que nobres não podem ficar com camponesas, então vai ser bem complicado para ele passar por cima da Molly XD . Hum... acho que o que eu disse um pouquinho sobre a carta já deu para explicar, o que vai rolar, né? Beijos!_

_Miaka: Bom, a carta chegou nas mãos do Harry, mas percebe-se que óbvio que o Draco a leu xD. E com isso ele pode assimilar as atitudes da Ginny e descobrir quem ela era, na realidade. Mas sobre como ele descobriu, vou explicar tudo melhor no prox. cap. Beijos._

_Lanni Lu: Obrigada mesmo:D Hum...sobre quantos capitulos... na verdade eu não sei! to fazendo tudo espontaneamente. Mas acho que falta uns dez capitulos, mais ou menos. Beijos, obrigada por comentar :D_

_Kah: Amor, nem todo mundo gosta de cretinos como você XD. HSAUHSAUSHUAHSAUHSA eu que cansei de tanto 'canalha' que você disse. E o Draco não é melhor canalha que Harry. Bah. Que seja. E você nunca tinha comentado aqui antes pq você disse não gostar de romance histório, tata. o.o. Bom, mas se quiser continuar comentando, vai ser uma honra minha irmã mais velha comentar (irmã-puxa-saco? eu? imaginaaaa). Te amo kah (olhos brilham)_

_Ara Potter: Eu definitivamente me empolgo escrevendo esse Harry! HSAUHSUAHSA Acho que esse esteriotipo de Harry f.d.p anima meus dias XD. Ah, eu amei aquela sua fic sim, viu? To surtando com a falta de capitulos T-T _

_Michelle Granger: Me ama? OLOKO! XD Carlinhos vai demorar para entrar nesse rolo que o Draco vai acabar criando para a Ginny, mas como deu para ver, ele levou a mensagem para o Harry, que ainda teve a capacidade de não perceber que a Ginny tá ali bem ao lado. É uma anta mesmo x.x. Beijosss obrigada pelo comente xuxu! _

_Georgea: Ehhhh, as coisas vão se complicando cada vez mais...até o momento em que a bomba vai explodir! shauehusahe. Que bom que você gostou :D E sim, Malfoy ainda vai aprontar horrores. Ah, sobre o primeiro beijo eu me baseei no que eu senti comigo a primeira vez. Tá que a parte boa, não teve...foi um pesadelo. MAS a gente releva! shaushaushausha xD Ainda bem que passado é passado :P Hum... relevemos essa parte. Beijos! _

_Leo Potter: Obrigada :D Ahhh... nem é mania minha, mas nessa fic eu simplesmente não resisti de colocar o Draco para atrapalhar. HSUAHSUAHSA. Obrigada pelo comentário, espero que continue passando por aqui :D _

_Sil17: EU TE GARANTO QUE A CARA DE TACHO QUE ELE VAI FAZER VAI RENDER Gargalhadas! hHSAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHSA. Sim! Ele esta babando por ela, e de certa forma, ela por ele. Mas quem não babaria por ele? É o Harry! Okay, okay... Sim, a Ginny pode se considerar uma dessas mulheres de sorte. Enquanto ela tem dois eu to chupando o dedo e engordando. hsuhuhsuah! Bom, as atualizações vão demorar um pouco por causa da vida corrida do Etapa, mas vou tentar me esforçar! Obrigada pelo coment querida :D _

_Dianna.Luna: Vai ficar bem fácil... Ou talvez com essa intromissão do Malfoy... quem sabe? Mas o Harry é um tapado mesmo! Ou pelo menos, se faz! Hhasuhaueh obg pelo coment :D _

_Julinha Potter: Sim, a carta era justamente sobre isso. A verade ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, mas calma que ela aparece! ;D _

_Remaria: Ela é o tipo de pessoa mesmo para se ter dó. Até parece que eu iria querer beijar o Harry! Aquele homem simplesmente maravilhoso, com olhos verdes, cabelo negro e... é, que desilusão! (Nessas horas eu nem quero pensar na minha vida xD). Obg pelo coment, querida :D _

_Gla Evans-Dumbledore: Obrigada mesmo por gostar tanto assim da fic :D É... e Draco vai aprontar umas boas ainda... é só esperar ;D Beijos! _

_JulyBlack: Não vai demorar mto não para ele descobrir ;D . Só esperar que logo chega. Bjos. _

_Ivy Potter: Nossa, obrigada mesmo por ter gostado tanto! Nem gosta mto de HG? Jura? Que honra:D Essa fic tá sendo muito espontanêa...Hum, sobre a época, eu dou um chute de mais ou menos 1600,1700...mais ou menos, entre isso. Agora a guerra é algo tirado da minha cabeça mesmo. Eu ia fazer como base As Cruzadas, mas eu ia pesquisar e fazer algo simplesmente perfeito... mas a preguiça, sabe como é. Ainda vou bolar algo asim, mas não agora. XD Obrigado por ter comentado aqui _

_isabella: Nossa, obrigada:D É, não vai sair tão rapido, mas vai continuar saindo! Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos! _

_Adi Potter: Obrigada :D E passei lá na sua fic, viu? Gostei bastante dela :DDD. Bjãooo. _

_MilaAzevedo: A cena do Harry descobrindo vai ser muito boa XD. Obg mesmo pelo comentário:D _

_Lily Montgomery: Nossa, obrigada mesmo pelo elogio! Espero que você possa continuar passando por aqui. Beijos :D_

_Sukita: SAHSAUHSAHSA ah, mesmo ele sendo prepotente e idiota, eu ainda gostaria de ter tido um primeiro beijo com ele :P Talvez não dessa forma, massss. Postei ainda em seu periodo de férias? _

_Tais Otohime: Ahhhh obrigada pelo elogio! Eu fico toda orgulhosa quando leio coisas assim. obrigada. espero que continue acompanhando. :D_

_É isso, gente. Beijoss! _


	11. Capitulo Dez

**Capitulo Dez**

Ginny sentiu o desespero começar a revirar seu estomago quando sentiu que ele observava cuidadosamente seus cabelos, mas o medo se deu em proporções muito maiores quando o soldado Draco Malfoy colocou o nome dela em seus lábios

Alguém havia descoberto. E era um subordinado de seu noivo.

A jovem nunca sentira um medo tão grande. Malfoy com a face muito próxima a sua, seus olhos cinzentos brilhando de uma forma que ela não sabia definir. Havia um pequeno sorriso maldoso em seus lábios finos.

Engoliu em seco, tentando reunir forças.

- Largue-me... Está louco...

Malfoy riu, mas não a soltou.

- Louco? Vamos, Ginevra. A mim você não engana. Estive observando suas reações.

Ela pareceu recuperar um pouco sua ousadia, porque deu um chacoalhão com o braço, soltando-se dele.

- Ora, por favor! – exasperou-se. – Não sou essa Ginevra Weasley. Nem sei quem ela é. Agora, me deixe em paz.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Não sabe quem é Ginevra Weasley? – perguntou com a voz arrastada, carregada de escárnio. – A doce filha caçula do Conde Arthur Weasley, que deveria estar esperando por seu futuro esposo em sua casa, aprendendo a ser uma esposa como todas as outras?

Ginny cerrou os punhos.

- Obviamente que sei quem é Ginevra Weasley. Todos conhecem essa história. – ela ergueu o queixo. – O que me admira é o senhor afirmar que eu sou a tal noiva.

Malfoy riu. Ginny se encolheu antes que pensasse em sua ação. Ele a puxou pelo braço, e ela sentiu seu corpo pequeno bater contra o dele, enorme e quente.

- Acabei de lhe dizer que não caio nessa sua historia. Sei quem você é, e você é Ginevra Weasley, a futura esposa de Harry Potter. – seu sorriso se intensificou com a expressão horrorizada da jovem.

- Está louco... Insano... Perdeu a razão... – ela balbuciou, sentindo-se ainda mais amedrontada quando ele aproximou seu rosto do dela.

- Por qual razão você não diria seu nome a Harry Potter, enfermeira? Pois vou lhe dizer: consigo juntar o óbvio. Cabelos ruivos, não dizer seu nome a nenhum paciente e para conciliar o tempo, Ginevra Weasley está desaparecida. – Ele riu endiabrado. – E ainda quer tentar me convencer que não é a filha do Conde?

- Coincidências existem. – ela rebateu, tentando desesperadamente se soltar dele.

- Não acredito em coincidências. E também não acredito em enfermeiras com traços de nobreza em suas feições.

Ele finalmente a soltou, mas fora apenas para segura-la pela cintura. Seu corpo praticamente estava colado ao dela. Ginny estremeceu e golpeou-lhe o peito.

- Eu ordeno que me largue agora, soldado! – as maçãs de seu rosto estavam vermelhas como seus cabelos e ela franziu o cenho ao ditar a ordem.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ou o quê?

- Ou irei gritar em plenos pulmões que está tentando me molestar.

Draco malfoy sorriu. Não restava duvidas que Ginevra Weasley era uma jovem incomum. Não era, definitivamente, igual a nenhuma mulher da nobreza, seja ela palaciana ou provincial. Também não era igual a nenhuma camponesa, mulheres ocas, sujas e indiferentes. Não. Ela poderia facilmente ser a inspiração de um poeta, pintor, escultor. Tinha a beleza de um anjo... Frágil, que precisava de proteção.

Mas era inteligente e astuta, ainda que envolta em ingenuidade. Draco quase riu ao ver o brilho zangado nas íris castanhas dela. Ela queria que fosse respeitada, como se não fosse uma mulher e fosse comparada a um homem.

Ah! Ele adoraria ensinar a ela que não importava o quão inteligente fosse, ela sempre seria inferior. Pelo simples fato de ter nascido mulher.

E era justamente o que faria. Uma, porque a beleza daquela jovem estava o seduzindo todas as vezes que seu olhar pousava sobre ela. Outra, porque ela era simplesmente a noiva de Potter, e ele sequer sabia da jóia que tinha em mãos.

- Então tente gritar, Weasley. - a provocou. - Assim começarei minha farsa dizendo em alto e bom som para Amélia – o suficiente para o comandante escutar – que Ginevra Weasley está aqui, se passando por enfermeira.

Aquilo a impediu e até mesmo a fez parar de se sacudir nos braços de Malfoy. Não por Amélia, já que esta e todas as enfermeiras sabiam quem era ela, mas por causa de Harry Potter.

Se ele descobrisse...

Quando perguntou, sua voz era menos que um murmúrio:

- Por que está fazendo isso, soldado?

Malfoy abriu um sorriso de prazer.

- Quero saber Weasley, o que você faria por seu segredo?

Ginny não entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Dinheiro, era isso que ele precisava? Ela não compreendia. Malfoy era um nobre, ele não precisava de esmola de ninguém.

Para seu horror, sua pergunta fora respondida quando ele a segurara com uma força que chegava a machucar e colocou os lábios sobre os dela.

O homem era um gigante, e seu tamanho e força foram vantagens para que ela não conseguisse se soltar. Isso e somando o choque, impedindo-a de sequer se mover ou pensar em alguma alternativa.

Na verdade, a única coisa que povoou sua cabeça naquele momento fora: _vergonha._

Ele tentou forçá-la a abrir a boca para ele, mas Ginny pareceu recobrar um pouco sua força e não moveu um só músculo. Na verdade, fez a única coisa ao seu alcance, no momento: virou o rosto.

Ela sentiu as íris acinzentadas clarearem ainda mais de raiva, e Ginny pensou que ele fosse esbofeteá-la.

Mas, ao invés disso, ele sorriu.

- Esse é o seu preço?

- Não sou uma mercadoria. – ela respondeu entre os dentes, tentando mais uma vez se afastar.

Ginny iria gritar se Malfoy não tivesse lhe segurado a boca com uma das mãos, quando sentiu a mão enorme cobrir-lhe uma das nádegas e apertar-la com força. Ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço descoberto e aspirou seu cheiro.

- Mas é uma mulher. – ele sussurrou com malicia. – E todas vocês tem um preço. Então eu proponho um negócio.

Malfoy a afastou bruscamente, e Ginny tentou ao máximo se afastar dele. Não conseguia encontrar palavras fortes o suficiente para tirá-lo dali. Estava tão amedrontada que não conseguia sequer encontrar sua voz para gritar.

- O nosso negócio é: - havia lascívia em seu sorriso – o seu segredo protegido por meu silêncio. Mas para isso, em troca... Eu a quero entregue a mim todas as vezes que estiver aqui, à noite.

As íris castanhas de Ginny brilharam de puro horror. Huh-huh. Ela sabia o que aquilo significava.

- Só pode estar insano...

Malfoy sorriu e deu-lhe as costas, deixando a frase no ar:

- Talvez sua presença realmente me cause este problema. Mas trato é trato. Estarei aqui de noite, quando todos se recolherem.

* * *

Ginny sentiu um terror se avolumar em seu interior em proporções antes nunca sentidas. Estava até mesmo chegando à conclusão de que ficaria louca de tamanha paranóia que estava se afundando. 

Todos os momentos, ela olhava para os lados, à procura daqueles olhos cinzentos que a fizeram sentir um medo incalculável. Ela preferia até mesmo escutar Amélia gritando com ela sobre suas falhas ou a ameaçando mandá-la de volta para casa.

De fato, ir para casa não parecia uma idéia tão ruim, agora que estava sendo ameaçada de maneiras ainda mais desesperadoras.

Ela também estava paranóica com o sol. Todas as vezes que saía da tenda dos feridos, ela olhava para o céu e lamuriava-se pelo tempo estar chegando.

"_Qual é seu preço, Weasley?" _

Ginny apertou os punhos com força e inspirou profundamente quando, naquela tarde, havia levado algumas mudas limpas e úmidas de roupas para secar.

Será que ela estaria disposta a armar um ato repugnante como aquele apenas para manter seu segredo e continuar prezando sua liberdade?

- Não. Eu preciso achar uma alternativa. – Sussurrou para si mesma quando pendurou a ultima muda de roupa molhada no varal improvisado. – Eu preciso achar... Não pode ser possível que...

- Falando sozinha?

Ginny quase gritara histérica quando escutou a voz masculina, rouca, próximo a seu ouvido. De fato, sobressaltara-se e levara as mãos ao peito, onde seu coração batia descontroladamente.

Suas íris se depararam com as azuis de seu irmão, exatamente como as de Ron, que brilhavam em divertimento.

- Charles! – ela resmungou aborrecida, tentando se recompor. – Sua besta maléfica, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Divertindo-me. – o irmão respondera com um largo sorriso, enquanto se apoiava em uma bengala. – Olhe só, Ginny. – ele disse orgulhoso, olhando para si mesmo. – Já estou bem melhor.

Ela se forçou a sorrir. Afinal, era realmente uma felicidade seu irmão já estar tão bem, ainda que ela estivesse passando por uma crise e não conseguisse ver situações positivas em sua vida, naquele momento.

- Sim, estou vendo. Mary permitiu que passeasse aqui fora? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Claro que permitiu. – ele parecia ofendido com a desconfiança da irmã. – Ela está apenas em sua tenda procurando por um uniforme limpo. Carl acabou vomitando a sopa sobre ela há alguns minutos.

Charles se permitiu uma careta enojada e Ginny riu. Seu olhar estava fixo no abdome descoberto do irmão, e no enorme curativo abaixo de seu peito. Havia pontos secos de sangue na gaze.

- E seus ferimentos, irmão? – ela perguntou cautelosa.

- Oh, está tudo bem. – ele sorriu. – Às vezes minha perna dói e quando esfria, à noite, meu peito também incomoda, graças ao corte. Mas Mary fez um excelente trabalho.

Ginny estava tão assustada que nem estava percebendo a afetuosidade excessiva que Charles usava para mencionar Mary. E para o irmão, tal atitude era péssima, porque ele realmente precisava conversar com ela.

- Ginny.

Ele teve que chama-la mais uma vez para que ela voltasse à realidade.

- Oh, perdoe-me, irmão. O que quer dizer?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ginny balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Nada. Não aconteceu nada. Estou admirando o céu, é só. – ela tentou faze-lo voltar ao assunto inicial. – Queria me dizer algo?

- Sim. Beijei Mary na noite passada.

Ginny deixou que os lábios ficassem entreabertos e arregalasse os olhos. Ela não saberia explicar se a atitude exagera devia-se ao fato de já estar com problemas demais para pensar nos problemas do irmão.

- Que coisa horrível, Charles, ela é uma mulher comprometida!

Aquilo não pareceu afetar Charles. Ginny parecia horrorizada. Qual era o maldito problema dos homens, afinal de contas, que não respeitavam seus compromissos com as mulheres?

- O que me afetaria saber é que Jonhathan é um homem muito bom e eu estou traindo sua confiança. Mas é o de menos. – ele realmente não parecia preocupado com esse detalhe. – O que quero conversar com você é se você a aprovaria.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Aprovaria? Aprovaria o quê, Charles Weasley?

- Como parte de nossa família.

Ginny o encarou por um momento como se o irmão estivesse doente.

- O que você acha que mamãe diria sobre isso? – murmurou atônita. Charles pareceu aborrecido.

- Não me importo com a opinião de nossa mãe, Ginny. Acho que você percebeu que mamãe não é a santa que diz ser.

Imediatamente ela foi à defesa da matriarca:

- Ouça, Charles, mamãe pode não ser uma pessoa fácil de se lidar, mas ela ainda quer nosso bem, ela é nossa mãe, ela nos ama. Mas... Do jeito dela.

Charles Weasley deu um risinho de deboche.

- Poupe-me, Ginevra. Mamãe ama apenas à riqueza. Mas não é isso que quero falar. – ele a interrompeu quando ela abriu a boca para protestar. – Quero saber se aprovaria Mary caso eu a quisesse tomá-la por esposa.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Ora, por favor! – exclamou aborrecida. – Em que ano estamos? Pré-História? – agitou uma das mãos violentamente no ar. – Acha que é apenas declarar-se apaixonado por uma mulher que ela irá se casar com você? – ela cruzou os braços. – Ou talvez esteja pensando em dar-lhe uma pancada na cabeça e arrasta-la pelos cabelos, suponho.

Ambos os irmãos estavam zangados agora, mas Charles sabia o que dizer:

- Eu a amo, Ginny. E quero fazer tudo ao meu alcance para que ela retribua meu amor.

Ginny sentiu as pernas amolecerem e pensou se iria desabar no chão de choque.

- Como pode amá-la se só a conhece por poucos dias?

Charles deu os ombros.

- Não sei. É irracional, não consigo explicar. Mas penso em atacar Johnathan todas as vezes que ele a beija em minha frente. Ela me aborrece – completou, indignado consigo mesmo. – Mas não consigo ficar bravo com ela. Mas não importa. – ele franziu o cenho para a irmã. – Apenas diga-me... Aprovaria Mary como parte da família?

- Milorde, já não lhe disse que não era para estar aqui fora?

A voz de Mary surpreendeu os dois irmãos. Ginny observou-o chocada e colocou as mãos nos quadris, exclamando aborrecida:

- Ora, _milorde, _disse-me que sua enfermeira havia permitido!

Charles girou os olhos quando Mary se aproximou, o observando zangada.

- Não! Eu disse que ele poderia andar pela tenda! – Charles bufou.

- Estou ótimo, Mary, acho que...

- Não acha coisa alguma. – Mary o interrompeu. – Se quer ficar perfeitamente curado, precisa me obedecer.

Ambos se encararam, zangados. Ginny se surpreendeu com Mary. Ela tinha a natureza calma e doce, sempre sorrindo. Agora, com o irmão, ela parecia despertar algum lado adormecido...

Ginny percebeu o pequeno sorriso ao lado dos lábios da enfermeira. A jovem se perguntou se a amiga já havia percebido que inconscientemente estava já gostando de seu irmão.

- Obedecer a uma mulher! – Charles riu. – Que resposta ridícula.

Mary não se abalou com sua resposta.

- Vamos ver até onde é ridícula, milorde, se eu for obrigada a cutucar sua ferida para que comece a me obedecer.

Ginny sorriu quando seu irmão se encolheu e caminhou furioso em passos vagarosos até à tenda, com Mary em seus calcanhares, lhe passando um sermão por tê-la desobedecido. A jovem até se esquecera momentaneamente de Draco Malfoy e se permitiu um suspiro, os seguindo, mas seguindo caminho até o leito do comandante Potter.

Potter. A simples menção daquele sobrenome fez com que todo o seu desespero voltasse à tona. Sem perceber, quando chegou ao leito do comandante, Ginny torcia as mãos.

Harry Potter estava acordado, conversando com um soldado aparentemente bem mais velho do que ele. Ele não percebeu a presença de Ginny e ela se sentiu agradecida por isso; não queria conversar com ninguém no momento, e pensar em alguma alternativa para fugir de Malfoy.

- Conversei com Amélia pela manhã e ela disse que estou me recuperando rápido. – ele parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Talvez até o fim da semana já esteja recuperado, e mais alguns dias estarei pronto para retornar à batalha. – ele se arrumou no leito. – Como está a guerra, Longbottom?

O soldado estava com as mãos para trás enquanto falava com Harry.

- O inimigo está começando a se enfraquecer, senhor. Sua estratégia funcionou, mas perdemos alguns homens.

- Sim, fiquei sabendo.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Estava pensando em usar seu plano hoje à noite.

Ginny encarou Harry e percebeu que ele ficara tenso.

- Não sei se é hora.

O soldado pareceu aborrecido com a resposta.

- Admita Potter, que só está segurando esta estratégia genial porque quer participar da matança.

Harry finalmente notara Ginny, que o encarava indiscretamente. Aborrecido, ele olhou de Ginny para Longbottom e anunciou abertamente:

- Não é hora mais de falarmos sobre isso, Frank. Apenas obedeça-me.

A jovem se sentiu envergonhada quando sentiu o olhar do soldado e do comandante sobre si. Em silêncio, abaixou-se e começou a fazer a pasta para passar nos ferimentos do homem.

Frank Longbottom pareceu claramente aturdido e aborrecido com a atitude de seu superior, mas não discutiu. Assentiu brevemente com a cabeça e se afastou.

Harry, por sua vez, ficou estudando Ginny amassar os ingredientes da pasta com violência exagerada.

Alguma coisa não estava correta com ela, ele pensou apenas de estudá-la por um tempo. Era incrível a capacidade que ele tinha de decifrá-la, ainda que ela mostrasse muitas facetas de sua personalidade, sempre tão diferentes umas das outras.

- Enfermeira.

Ginny chegava até mesmo a fazer barulho, tamanha a força que esmagava os grãos.

- Sim, milorde?

- Alguma coisa a incomoda?

Ela se assustou com a pergunta. Os grãos que ela jogaria dentro da bacia voaram para longe de suas mãos quando ela se virou bruscamente para encará-lo.

- Por que diz tal coisa? - perguntou na defensiva.

- Está parecendo um animal acuado.

Oh, era exatamente assim que ela se sentia.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem, milorde. Não há necessidade de se preocupar.

- Então por que está destruindo os grãos?

Ginny recuperou os grãos que havia jogado para os lados e jogou-os de volta a bacia, começando a esmaga-los.

- Talvez não esteja tudo bem. – ela admitiu baixinho. – Mas posso resolver.

- Talvez eu possa ajudar.

Ginny parou de amassar os grãos, mais uma vez e o encarou. Ela percebeu que adorava a cor dos olhos dele, e que podia até mesmo dizer que se sentia com segurança o suficiente para confiar nele. Como se soubesse que aquele gigante não a machucaria.

Mas, ela lembrou a si mesma, ele era a causa de seu problema.

- Por que pensa que pode me ajudar, comandante?

- Porque disse que queria sua amizade. – ele encolheu os ombros. – Amigos costumam se ajudar.

Como um homem bruto e muitas vezes odioso às vezes podia ser tão... Diferente do que era? Com um bom coração?

Sem que ela pensasse em sua ação, sorriu.

- Obrigada, Harry, mas não será necessário. Posso resolver esse problema sozinha. – Ela esperava do fundo de sua alma que sim, ou estaria metida em sérias complicações.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la chama-lo pelo seu nome de batismo, mas Ginny estava distante da realidade, novamente, amassando os grãos.

Ele passou então a admirá-la. Ela era tão diferente de todas as mulheres que passara por sua vida! Era óbvio para ele que ela era a contradição viva. Havia mescla de opostos em tudo que se dizia respeito a ela.

Harry não duvidava de sua capacidade, já havia percebido que ela era uma jovem durona, que corria atrás do que queria; mas, mesmo assim, ele ainda conseguia perceber aquele ar de inocência nela, de que ela era uma jóia preciosa que necessitava de proteção antes que se quebrasse.

E, por mais insano que parecesse, todas as vezes que seus olhos se cruzavam com aqueles dois jaspes brilhantes, ele sentia um desejo arrebatador de protegê-la em seus braços e impedir que qualquer coisa de ruim tentasse se aproximar dela.

Também desde que concordaram que seriam amigos, não brigaram mais. Por mais vontade que ele tinha de subordiná-la e irritá-la toda vez que errava, ele não a pressionava e ela era agradável com ele. Mais uma vez, ele estava conhecendo um lado dela que não conhecia. Doce.

Quando Ginny se aproximou para passar a pasta em seus ferimentos, ele estudou sua face cuidadosamente. Mesmo com os cabelos impecavelmente escondidos e sem um pingo de maquiagem em seus traços, ela era encantadoramente linda, ele pensou. Sentiu uma vontade idiota de beijar cada sarda em suas bochechas. E depois, seus lábios delicados com gosto de cereja.

- Talvez nunca vá me acostumar com esse cheiro.

Ele murmurou desgostoso, ainda que estivesse perdido em pensamentos sobre ela. Ginny o encarou e abriu um sorriso sincero.

- Está acabando. Talvez amanhã nem precise mais disto.

Eles mergulharam mais uma vez ao silêncio, mas não havia constrangimento. A doce enfermeira parecia perdida demais em seus pensamentos para se sentir tímida ao seu lado e ele por sua vez parecia perdido demais em sua beleza.

Era realmente uma pena que ela fosse correta demais. Se não o fosse, talvez ele conseguisse convencê-la a largar seu noivo, quem quer que fosse. E talvez, agora com a noticia maravilhosa de que Ginevra Weasley, a louca, estava desaparecida – e talvez, com sorte, para sempre. – ele conseguisse fugir com ela sem problemas. Fugiriam para o Novo Mundo, talvez, e ficariam por lá.

Ora, varias pessoas estavam fazendo isso, e Harry não se importava muito com seu nome sendo horrivelmente manchado, já que apenas os renegados se aventuravam no norte das colônias americanas. Tudo o que queria era aquela doce criatura em seus braços, protegida.

O ridículo, Harry pensou, era que ele estava parecendo uma garota, sonhando com aquilo tudo sem ao menos saber seu nome. Ridículo e humilhante, acrescentou, dando graças a Deus de que ninguém tinha capacidade de ler pensamentos.

- Enfermeira?

Ginny o encarou.

- Sim?

- Somos amigos, não somos?

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É o que diz.

- Então, posso saber seu nome finalmente?

Ginny abriu um pequeno sorriso simpático.

- Lamento milorde.

Ginny sentiu uma vontade arrebatadora de contar a ele que, o motivo de não dizer seu nome era o que estava a colocando em uma encrenca das grandes. Mas aquilo seria simplesmente tolo de sua parte. Imaginou-o furioso, descobrindo que a noiva que ele tanto odiava era a enfermeira encarregada de sua saúde. Ele, ao invés de mandá-la para casa, com certeza a mandaria diretamente para o inferno.

Imediatamente, olhou para a luminosidade ao lado de fora da tenda e percebeu que estava escurecendo. Ela segurou-se para não chorar... Ou se desesperar.

Deus do céu, ela precisava de um plano. E urgente.

_**Continua... **_

**Notas: **_Sim, após séculos, consegui voltar! _

_Ah, o motivo da minha demora excessiva se deve por vários motivos, obviamente. Começando pelo colégio e suas queridas provas. Para se ter uma breve idéia, vou passar por três fins de semana seguidos indo para o colégio fazer provas. É um pesadelo, definitivamente. Sem contar as provas, cada vez mais difíceis._

_Depois, vem o teatro. Tenho uma apresentação dia 20 e ainda nem comecei a decorar minhas falas. Ah, maravilhoso._

_E para melhorar a situação, eu estava completamente sem inspiração alguma para escrever na "Minha Doce Noiva". Até que hoje, simplesmente, ela desceu, me fez perder tempo de prova e escrevi esse capitulo em um dia. Surpreendente. _

_Desculpem por ter saído um capitulo curto, mas agora que eu já sei o que escrever na continuação, volto com força total... daqui a três semanas, eu espero. _

_Hoje não vou comentar os comentários, mas eu os agradeço mesmo assim. Li todos e me senti muito feliz e alegre com todos eles. Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho que vocês tem por essa fic :D _

_Próximo capitulo pode deixar que comento ;D_

_E desculpem pelo tamanho do capitulo :/ _

_Um beijo. _


	12. Capitulo Onze

**Capitulo Onze. **

Na opinião de Ginny, o dia passara praticamente voando. Quando ela se dera conta, os últimos raios de sol já estavam se pondo, e o momento aterrorizante que ela seria obrigada a passar estava se aproximando como um caçador atrás de sua presa.

Quando terminara de cuidar de Harry, ele estava descansando serenamente em seu leito. Ginny sentou-se ao lado dele, torcendo as mãos sobre o colo e observando sua face, com lágrimas em seus olhos.

Imaginou, por um pequeno instante, Draco Malfoy aparecendo na tenda das enfermeiras, com um sorriso lascivo, a tomando em seus braços e a humilhando, arrancando suas roupas e a possuindo.

Ela torceu as mãos com mais força e segurou um soluço assustado.

À hora estava chegando, e ela não tinha plano algum.

Ginny observou mais uma vez o comandante descansar. Os cabelos negros e rebeldes estavam um pouco compridos, na altura do queixo, e ele descansava tão serenamente que ela sentiu inveja dele.

Se ele soubesse que aquilo era culpa dele!

- Ele continuaria dormindo, do jeito que é tão grosseiro. – murmurou consigo mesma, aborrecendo-se.

Imaginou, por um pequeno instante, a possibilidade de contar a Harry que ela era Ginevra Weasley. Talvez, ele não iria ficar nervoso com ela e talvez até a compreendesse. Afinal, ele gostava da enfermeira, não é mesmo? Por que seria diferente com Ginny, já que era ela a enfermeira?

Mas logo em seguida ela entendia a realidade de que ele saltaria daquela cama e a mandaria diretamente para o inferno, caso descobrisse.

Soltou um pequeno soluço, antes de esconder o rosto entre as mãos, tentando se controlar. Ela não podia se desesperar, isso não a ajudaria a encontrar uma solução para aquele terrível problema.

Com um suspiro, ela se colocou de pé em um pulo, antes de caminhar rapidamente para fora da tenda. Ela precisava de um lugar para pensar, e sabia que precisava repousar debaixo da arvore, próxima à tenda das enfermeiras, porque ali ela estaria inteiramente sozinha. Talvez isso a ajudasse a pensar com mais clareza.

Ela sentou-se no chão de terra batida, debaixo da arvore e olhou para as lindas cores do pôr-do-sol, perdendo seu olhar na paisagem.

Ele estaria ali em breve...

As lágrimas vieram sem aviso prévio. Antes que Ginny percebesse, suas bochechas estavam completamente molhadas, assim como seu pescoço. Não demorou muito para que ela estivesse aos soluços, encolhendo-se e encostando as costas no tronco da arvore.

Como ela podia se achar tão forte, tão independente, tão madura, se no momento estava se comportando como uma criança? Comportando-se como a menininha de doze anos que precisava, necessitava desesperadamente da proteção dos pais e da opinião deles.

Ela sabia por que. Nunca enfrentara aquele tipo de situação antes.

Ela bem que tentou parar de chorar, mas não conseguiu. Chorava tanto e estava tão absorta em sua própria situação que também não percebeu a presença de Mary.

Mary colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo-a se sobressaltar, quase gritando. Olhou para os olhos azuis da amiga, ainda chorando.

- Oh, por Deus Ginny, o que aconteceu com você? – ela perguntou assustada, enquanto ajoelhava-se na frente da amiga e a amparava em seus braços. – O que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando tanto?

Aquele gesto carinhoso de Mary fez com que ela fechasse os olhos com força e gritasse, ainda soluçando. Mary a apertou com força e carinho e começou a dar pancadinhas em suas costas.

Ficaram desse jeito por mais ou menos vinte minutos. Os últimos raios de sol já estavam desaparecendo, e isso deixou Ginny ainda mais desolada. Mas ela sabia que precisava parar de chorar e contar a Mary. Talvez, a amiga a ajudasse... E mesmo que não conseguissem achar alguma solução, ela sabia que devia uma explicação à Mary.

- Está mais calma? – Mary perguntou com um ar preocupado. Até seus olhos estavam embargados, por ver sua amiga tão triste e desolada. Ginny compreendeu porque Charles se apaixonara por ela, quando percebeu o carinho nas íris azuis da amiga. Mary era uma jovem de boa alma, e com um amor verdadeiro com as pessoas que se preocupava.

Ginny balançou a cabeça e se afastou da amiga.

- Sim, acho que sim. – ela suspirou. – Obrigada.

- Diga-me, o que aconteceu com você? – ela sentou-se ao lado de Ginny. – Está com muito trabalho nas costas? O comandante a beijou de novo? – ela percebeu que a amiga ia voltar a chorar. – Não Ginny, não volte a chorar, por favor.

- Mary, eu estou com um problema tão grande! – ela limpou as lágrimas, enquanto segurava os ombros da amiga. – Um problema muito, muito grande.

- Gin, você está me assustando. – Mary ergueu as sobrancelhas. – O que aconteceu?

- Draco Malfoy descobriu meu segredo. – ela sussurrou para amiga, com o terror evidente em sua face. – Ele descobriu que eu sou filha do Conde Weasley.

Mary pareceu pensativa, até se lembrar quem era Draco Malfoy.

- Meu Deus do céu, esse homem é um demônio! E o que ele fez?

- O que ele quer fazer, na verdade. – os olhos de Ginny voltaram a derramar lágrimas. – Ele quer que eu me entregue a ele, se eu não quiser ter meu segredo revelado.

Mary cobriu a boca com as duas mãos. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela soltou um gritinho estrangulado. Ginny recomeçou a chorar.

- O que você disse? Você não vai deixar isso acontecer, não é?

- Oh, Mary. Eu não tenho nenhum plano para escapar disso! – exclamou chorosa. – Ele disse que viria até aqui no final do dia... E já estamos no final do dia... E eu não pensei em nada que pudesse me tirar dessa situação...

Mary parecia aterrorizada.

- Você não pode deixar isso acontecer. – Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente. – Não Ginny, você não pode deixar que ele a tome...

- E o que eu vou fazer então? – ela fechou os punhos e olhou para cima, tentando parar de chorar. – Eu não sei o que fazer, estou tão desesperada! – ela fechou os olhos. – Aquele homem odioso, aquele homem nojento.

Mary a abraçou.

- Você precisa contar ao Comandante, Ginny.

Ela se afastou bruscamente da amiga.

- Você está louca? Eu estou nessa situação justamente porque não quero que ele saiba quem eu sou! Se Harry sabe que eu sou a noiva dele, eu voltaria diretamente pra casa... Ou ele me mandaria diretamente ao inferno.

Por mais que ela estivesse vermelha por causa do choro e com um ar vulnerável, ela foi enfática e dura com aquela resposta. Mary suspirou.

- Mas, Gin, Se você não contar... Malfoy vai conseguir o que quer.

- Eu não vejo outra solução.

- Eu não acredito que você vai perder sua honra porque não quer contar ao comandante que você é a noiva dele! – explodiu Mary. – Ele gosta de você, maldição, ele não vai te machucar.

- Ele gosta da enfermeira que cuida dele, não de Ginny Weasley! – ela limpou as lágrimas, zangada. – Você nunca viu o desprezo que ele se dirige à Ginny Weasley, é horrível. Ele me odeia, Mary... Ele me odeia.

Ela percebeu a dor nas íris castanhas da enfermeira. Mary quis chorar junto com ela.

- Eu não vou deixar que Malfoy a toque. – respondeu convicta. Ginny a encarou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Você tem algum plano?

Ela balançou a cabeça, desolada.

- Não.

Ginny se levantou.

- Eu não vejo outra maneira, se quiser manter meu segredo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! – Mary balançou a cabeça, levantando-se também. – Não, Ginny, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer!

- Não temos um plano melhor, Mary! – ela parecia desesperada, e seu tom de voz começou a se elevar. – Se eu quiser manter meu segredo, eu terei... Que fazer o que o senhor Malfoy quer.

Mary sentiu vontade de chacoalhar Ginny pelos ombros. Ela não poderia estar falando sério.

Ginny olhou tristemente para a paisagem, percebendo finalmente que escurecera.

- Não vai demorar a ele chegar. – ela sussurrou com a voz estrangulada. – Eu... Eu preciso ir para a tenda das enfermeiras, Mary.

Mary colocou-se a sua frente e a segurou.

- Ginny, eu não posso deixar!

- Eu não tenho escolha! – ela gritou em resposta, tentando se soltar da amiga. – A menos que você tenha um plano, eu não tenho escolha!

- Você... Eu contarei a Charles! – ela exclamou desesperada. Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- Meu irmão está ferido! Você não pode fazer isso, Malfoy o mataria! Aquele monstro não tem escrúpulos! Ele... Ele mataria Charles! Não Mary, você não pode fazer isso. E Malfoy revelaria meu segredo, de que iria adiantar?

- Ginny, por favor, você não pode fazer isso... Você vai destruir sua vida...

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer para evitar isso Mary. – ela sussurrou, soltando-se da amiga e caminhando em direção a tenda das enfermeiras.

Mary ficou ali parada, assistindo a amiga caminhar como se estivesse indo em direção à forca. O desespero ficou preso a sua garganta, e ela passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, tentando pensar em algum meio de tirar Ginny daquela situação.

Para o seu completo desespero, ela escutou sons de um cavalo se aproximando. O animal parou ao seu lado, enquanto o dono do mesmo saltava.

Mary quase gritou. Draco Malfoy a encarou, com um sorriso lascivo em sua face antes de se dirigir a ela com um ar intimador.

- Enfermeira.

Mary se encolheu.

- Eu não sei onde está Mary.

Os olhos de Malfoy brilharam em malicia.

- Ora, eu não estou procurando por Amélia. Quero saber onde está a enfermeira encarregada pelo Comandante Potter.

- Eu não sei onde ela está. – a resposta de Mary veio como a velocidade de uma bala, e completamente na defensiva. Ela, assim como Malfoy, percebeu.

O soldado abriu um sorriso ainda mais maldoso, e a enfermeira recuou um passo. Céus, ele era realmente odioso e assustador!

- Eu entendo. Ginevra contou-lhe meus planos para hoje, suponho. – Mary negou, desesperada. – Ora, não seja tola, isto está mais do que obvio.

Ele se aproximou de Mary com uma velocidade assustadora e a prendeu entre a arvore que estivera com Ginny há poucos minutos. Aproximou sua face da face da enfermeira e sorriu.

Mary gemeu de puro medo.

- Eu não tenho segredo nenhum a esconder, Malfoy. Se você fizer alguma coisa a mim, contarei a John. – ameaçou-o, com a voz trêmula.

Malfoy simplesmente riu.

- Não disse nada, disse? – ele beijou seu pescoço sem gentileza, e sorriu quando ela tentou gritar. – Isso é só um aviso, para que não atrapalhe meus planos com Ginevra Weasley, enfermeira. Ou você pode sumir de sua tenda em uma noite, quando for dormir.

Mary estremeceu de medo, enquanto Malfoy se afastava rindo.

- Uma boa noite para a senhorita, enfermeira Mary.

Mary continuou parada no mesmo lugar, respirando com dificuldade. Seu coração parecia que queria saltar pela boca, e ela escorregou, caindo sentada na grama, abraçando a si mesma.

Ele estava se encaminhando para a tenda das enfermeiras, exatamente onde Ginny estava.

Oh Deus, ele fizera aquilo apenas para provocá-la. Ele sabia desde o inicio onde Ginny estava... Eles haviam combinado o local.

Ela imaginou a amiga nos braços daquele homem odioso, imaginou Malfoy fazendo Ginny sofrer...

Mary sentiu o desespero sufoca-la. Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer com Ginny! Não podia deixar que a amiga fosse desonrada de tal forma!

Levantou-se e começou a correr até a tenda dos feridos.

Sabia que Ginny ficaria furiosa com ela, mas aquela era a única maneira de impedir Draco Malfoy.

Mary correu desesperada por entre os biombos, até chegar no ultimo biombo, próximo à fenda que ligava à tenda de Amélia. Mary arrastou o biombo bruscamente, quase o derrubando.

Seus olhos encontraram imediatamente os verdes do comandante Potter, que parecia simplesmente incrédulo com a atitude dela.

- Mas que...

- Comandante Potter. – ela se adiantou até ele e abaixou a cabeça por um breve momento em sinal de respeito. – Peço que me perdoe interromper seu momento de descanso, mas o que venho lhe contar não era algo que poderia ser deixado para mais tarde.

Ela estava pálida e terrivelmente assustada. Harry até tentaria ficar bravo com ela, mas Mary sempre fora uma boa moça, e sempre muito educada com ele. Ele não via motivos para tratá-la com desrespeito.

Mary caminhou até que ficasse ao lado do leito de Harry e passou a mão pelos cabelos, mais uma vez.

- Você já consegue caminhar, não consegue? Anna Beth disse que você estava com a sua enfermeira caminhando pelo gramado hoje.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Precisei do apoio da enfermeira para andar, ainda.

- Mas acho que após escutar o que eu tenho a dizer, o comandante conseguirá até correr. – ela disse com os olhos embargados. – Tenho uma coisa para lhe confessar.

* * *

Ginny estava torcendo as mãos enquanto olhava para as camas das outras enfermeiras quando sentiu duas mãos segurarem sua cintura com força e a puxar para trás.

Ela tentou reprimir um grito, mas este foi abafado por uma das mãos, que se deslocara de sua cintura até sua boca. Ela fechou os olhos com nojo e repulsa quando sentiu um beijo e uma mordida em seu pescoço e segurou as lágrimas.

- Então este é o seu preço. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, com a voz cheia de desejo. – Olá, Ginevra. Sentiu minha falta?

Ginny tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas Malfoy era consideravelmente mais forte. Ele a virou de modo que ficasse de frente para ele, e ele colou seu corpo no dela.

- Aqui não é um bom lugar para se ficar, não acha? – ele perguntou com a voz em um sussurro, enquanto retirava a boina de Ginny e passava a mão pelos seus cabelos. – Não com esse numero considerável de enfermeiras.

Ginny apenas abaixou o rosto e ficou olhando para o chão, segurando as lágrimas. Não, ela não iria chorar na frente dele. Agüentaria o que precisasse e depois tentaria apagar de sua memória. Simples assim.

- Há um lugar bonito para nosso encontro romântico, Ginevra. – ele começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto falava. Ginny sentiu uma sensação de nojo que ultrapassava qualquer coisa no momento. – É logo atrás da tenda, e é suficiente afastado para que ninguém nos ache. Há um lago logo a frente, onde podemos nos banhar.

Ele percebeu que ela estava assustada e ele se aborreceu. Ele não estava sendo grosseiro com ela, pensou.

- Escute. – disse em um tom baixo de voz, erguendo o rosto dela pelo queixo com gentileza. – Sei que você está nervosa e assustada, mas eu prometo a você que não irei machucá-la, e não agirei como um monstro.

- Você está agindo como um desde que me propôs isso! – ela disse com voz estrangulada, sentindo mais do que nunca vontade de recomeçar o choro.

- Eu estou louco por você, Ginny. – ele disse angustiado. – Eu... Eu preciso de você. E essa é a única forma.

Ele a beijou, e Ginny sentiu mais uma vez aquela sensação estranha de que aquilo não era um beijo. Malfoy enfiou a língua dentro da sua boca e ela sentiu como se fosse vomitar. Ele levou sua mão até a coxa dela e a apertou com força. Ginny apertou os olhos com força e deixou que as lagrimas escapassem dos seus olhos.

Quando ele parou de beija-la, Ginny deixava as lagrimas correrem livremente pelo seu rosto.

- Não, por favor, não...

- Vem, vamos lá para fora.

Mas ele não chegou a fazer realmente o que falara, porque já estava a beijando de novo. Beijava sua boca, seu pescoço, tentou descer os beijos, mas Ginny se afastou, desesperada. Malfoy a puxou com força mais uma vez.

- Eu... estou enlouquecido por você. – disse com voz rouca. – Perfeita. – ele murmurou mais uma vez. – Perfeita.

Ginny sentiu algo embaixo de si encostar-se contra ela, e ela imaginou que fosse a mão de Malfoy tentando acaricia-la mais intimamente. Ginny arregalou os olhos assustada quando percebeu que as mãos dele estavam em sua nuca, mas não conseguiu se afastar.

Malfoy pareceu se estressar, e parecia a ponto de desistir de levá-la até de frente ao lago, porque começou a querer rasgar a roupa da jovem ali mesmo. Ginny pareceu desistir de levar seu plano adiante, porque começou a tentar se soltar e chorar para que ele parasse.

Ele parou, mas não fora por causa das tentativas e golpes que Ginny lhe dava. Não. Na verdade, um som ensurdecedor encheu os ouvidos de Ginny, algo como um urro.

Ginny sentiu que Malfoy largara sua cintura e se afastara dela abruptamente; aliás, tão abruptadamente que ela chegara a cair sentada no chão, enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

Deus do céu, fora um urro de um urso, ela pensou e se perguntou se Amélia sabia se existiam ursos por ali. Balançou a cabeça ao perceber quão estúpida era sua pergunta ante aquela situação.

- Ginny! – escutou Mary correndo ao seu encontro e a amiga colocou as mãos em seus ombros, pedindo para que ela levantasse. Ginny abriu os olhos e encarou os azuis da amiga.

- Mary, o que -.

- O que você está fazendo de pé? – Malfoy perguntou aos berros, mas Ginny notou medo em sua voz.

Mary ajudou Ginny a se levantar, mas esta quase tropeçou mais uma vez quando percebeu quem estava na entrada da tenda.

Em pé, como se estivesse completamente recuperado, pronto para a guerra.

Harry Potter estava parado à tenda, urrando como se fosse um urso.

Ginny encolheu-se quando viu a fúria estampada em seus olhos. Deus do Céu, ela pensou, ele iria matar Malfoy!

Instintivamente, ela agarrou-se ao braço de Mary.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo! Você contou para ele! – ela sussurrou desesperada para Mary.

- Eu precisava fazer isso! Ele iria desonrar você, e eu não podia deixar que você levasse esse absurdo adiante.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter?

Harry adiantou-se na direção de Malfoy, que recuou um passo. O homem estava enlouquecido. Voou sobre Malfoy como se fosse uma águia e o levantou pela gola da roupa como se fosse um animal muito leve para ele.

Como se nem estivesse machucado, se recuperando de todos os ataques que recebera.

- É apenas uma enfermeira, pelo amor de Deus! Você tem sua noiva, pare de reclamar! – Malfoy gritou desesperado ao mentir. Aquilo pareceu deixar Harry ainda mais furioso. Investiu um murro contra o rosto pontudo de Malfoy e urrou:

- _Esta é a __minha__ noiva, bastardo! _

_**Continua... **_

_**Notas: **__E depois de décadas, cá estou eu de volta com mais um capitulo:D _

_Espero que vocês sinceramente me perdoem pela demora de atualização dessa fic, mas é que além de colégio e provas eu descobri coisas muito ruins que acabam com minha criatividade (capota). Mas tudo bem, tudo já está se resolvendo e eu consegui destravar dessa parte, que era a mais angustiante pra escrever. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo, que eu gastei todo meu domingo escrevendo-o. :D _

_Vamos aos comentários! _

**Miaka: **Bom, a Ginny não contou mas a Mary foi a salvadora do dia! \o\ . Realmente, golpe muito baixo do Draco, por mais encantado por ela que ele possa estar. Mas agora as coisas para o lado dele parecem bem feias, huh? Beijoss.

**Sally Owens: **Eu sei, acabei demorando bem mais que as três semanas. E a Ginny não conseguiu um plano, shauehushauehushae. Agradeçamos a Mary por ter mais bom senso que a Ginny. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijoos.

**Mel.bel.louca: **Bom, aqui está mais um surto e aqui está mais um capitulo! (apesar da demora) Espero que tenha gostado :D

**Lis.Strange: **Malfoy é um COMPLETO fdp, pelo menos nessa fic. Mas agora que o Harry descobriu, eu tenho dó dele...tá, nem tanto. Ele mereceu. Eu tenho dó é da Ginny agora. SAUHEUHSAUHE.

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **Ah, com certeza que ele quis atingir o comandante também...Draco detesta o Harry! E saber que ele tem uma noiva tão linda como a Ginny, ele obviamente teve inveja ;D. Mas agora que o Harry descobriu... Ai, dó do Malfoy, eu tenho. E sobre o Charles... Bem, é homem (suspira), a maior parte das vezes eles deixam a desejar pra perceber o que estamos passando. Ahhh, e obrigada por gostar tanto assim dessa fic, fico satisfeita porque eu me lembro que eu a escrevi pela primeira vez em uma lan house na praia sauheuhsuahehsahe. Beijos.

**Tety Potter-Malfoy: **Bommm, ela não conseguiu se livrar dessa sozinha, precisou bem da ajudinha da Mary... e consequentemente a do Harry! Espero que você tenha gostado :D Beijooos.

**Sra. Lygia Ford: **Ah, fico feliz que tenha gostado :D Draco é realmente uma peste nojenta, confesso u.u Mas relaxa, que mais pra frente ele vai aparecer de novo ;D Beiiijos.

**Hannah Burnett: **Ahhh minha vida se complicou um pouquinho mais (para ajudar) desde a ultima postagem! Isso foi um dos maiores motivos que eu demorei para att a Minha Doce Noiva. Tudo contribuiu para que eu não conseguisse mais escrever em nada, simplesmente! Ainda bem que essa fase ta passando. Ahhh e com certeza, o Draco é um jerk fdp u.u Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo :D

**Patilion: **Ahhhhh relaxa, todo mundo sempre fala no fim 'continua logo', até eu quando leio minhas fics favoritas :O. Mas eu sei que eu demorei dessa vez, desculpe. Ahhh e obrigada pelo comentário :D

**AnnaMel: **Ai, eu fico feliz e satisfeita que você tenha gostado da fic. Realmente eu não lembro de ter visto uma fic com enredo semelhante, e acho que foi isso que me incentivou bastante a escreve-la. E, como to dizendo a todos, desculpe a demora :/ Espero vê-la mais vezes por aqui. Beijos.

**Lanni Lu: **Por mais que ela tenha caráter, ela ficou tão assustada com a situação que acabou aceitando, você viu :/ Mas a gente tem que perceber que a Ginny viveu em reclusa total grande parte da vida, eu não esperaria que ela conseguisse sair dessa situação. A Ginny por mais força que possa ter ela ainda é ingênua demais para conseguir sair de algumas situações, como essa. É uma sorte que tenham 'anjos' cuidando dela, como a Mary. Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo :D Beijos.

**Valeska B: **Simmm essa historia de enfermo e enfermeira é antiguíssima, mas a gente não pode negar que é deliciosa! (pelo menos eu me delicio escrevendo). E sim, o Harry realmente não presta e você vai perceber isso mais ainda agora! Shauehsuaehushae Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijinhos.

**Sophia DiLua: **hsuaehushaueh a Ginny na verdade não soube lidar com a situação. Nenhum homem havia chegado perto dela desse jeito, e temos que confessar que o Harry só havia dado um beijo nela. Acho que da pra ser até compreensível nesse ponto, um pouco. Ai, espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo, que agora a coisa vai ficar boa!

**Barbie30: **Nossa, muito obrigada por esse monte de elogios! (tammie sorri largamente e encabulada) Puxa, e eu nem estou me baseando em relatos históricos! Hsuaheuhusahe devo provavelmente ter pisado feio na historia em vários momentos, mas eu fico feliz de você ter gostado tanto. Espero que esse capitulo tenha sido a altura :D

**Patii: **Ah, no fim das contas quem precisa do Charlie quando se tem a besta abissal do Harry? Saeuhsuaheuhsae espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, e eu espero que eu não judie mais de você e dos outros leitores com a minha demora :D

**Lyla Evans Higurashi: **Bommm, eu acabei demorando com a postagem, desculpa xD. Mas, no final das contas, eu acho que o fato da Ginny não conseguir bolar um plano compensou pelo fato de que o Harry agora sabe da verdade :D Beijoos.

**Sukita: **Ah não liga que eu te entendo! Eu ultimamente também não tenho tempo pra nada, e parece que os problemas insistem em despencar nas nossas cabeças! Shauehusah fiquei feliz com o seu comentário :D E sorte da Ginny que as chantagens de Draco param por aí, agora que o Harry sabe. Mas, veja bem, isso não significa que ele irá desaparecer da história ;D Beijooos.

**Leo Potter: **Sinceramente? Fiquei satisfeita com a rejeição do povo em relação ao Malfoy, era exatamente o que eu esperava. UHSAUEHUSHAE, muito maldoso da minha parte eu sei, mas sincero. E, como já disse isso hoje varias vezes, Ginny não conseguiu bolar o plano, mas isso é compensado porque o Harry agora sabe :D Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

_Bom, é isso gente. Aguardem pelo próximo capitulo (que eu farei o possível para não demorar tanto quanto eu demorei com esse) _

_Beijos :D _


	13. Capítulo Doze

**Capitulo Doze**

O que Ginny havia escutado da boca de Harry tivera a mesma conseqüência de um choque; Sua _o quê? _Noiva! A noiva _dele. _Levou as mãos à cabeça e imediatamente começou a se sentir tonta e enjoada. Mary veio ao seu socorro e colocou os braços ao redor dela.

- Oh, Deus meu. – ela sussurrou desamparada. – Você contou para ele.

Mary parecia preocupada com toda aquela situação, e também assustada.

- Ginny, eu não tinha opção, não poderia deixar você cometer... Aquela estupidez.

Harry avançou contra Malfoy, que continuava caído e com um olhar de incredulidade, com uma face ameaçadora.

Pela expressão dele, Ginny sabia que mesmo ferido ele não seria incapaz de assassinar o soldado, mas ela estava tão desorientada que não conseguiria abrir os lábios nem se sua vida dependesse disso.

Malfoy, por sua vez, parecia completamente disposto a isso.

- Sua noiva? – ela grasnou. – Você só pode estar doente! Esta enfermeira não é a sua noiva!

Aquela encenação de Malfoy apenas serviu para deixar Harry ainda mais furioso. Erguera Malfoy e estava pronto para voltar a socá-lo quando a tenda do dormitório se abriu, revelando a imagem de quase todas as enfermeiras, mais Amélia e Charles. Os olhos do irmão de Ginny arregalaram-se ao ver a cena.

- Mas que diabos é tudo isso? – ele perguntou, apoiando-se em uma bengala.

Harry lançou Malfoy contra uma das camas improvisadas, quebrando-a, e olhou para Charles. Apontou para o soldado e disse ao cunhado:

- Ele ia molestar sua irmã caçula. – respondeu com a voz assustadoramente suave, mas que Ginny estranhamente a interpretou como um sinal de perigo.

Charles piscou, absorvendo o que Harry havia acabado de lhe dizer, antes de derrubar a bengala e estar pronto para avançar sobre o soldado.

O local virou um completo caos. Quando Charles dera sinal de que iria voar sobre o homem, as enfermeiras trataram de segura-lo com todas as suas forças e gritarem pedindo para que ele não fosse; ao mesmo tempo, Draco Malfoy se levantara e aplicara um murro em Harry, exatamente no local em que ele estava mais frágil, no estomago.

O comandante perdera o ar e a cor imediatamente, e inclinara-se para frente, levando as mãos ao estomago. Charles urrou furiosamente, mas surpreendentemente, fora Ginny quem chegara primeiro, com a face de quem estaria disposta a matar.

Um som baixo, seguido por um uivo de dor; Malfoy inclinara-se e caíra de joelhos, com a mão entre as pernas e uma careta de sofrimento, de quem estava sentindo uma dor insuportável.

O ambiente ficara pior do que antes; Além das enfermeiras, agora era Malfoy quem berrava obscenidades contra a Ginny. Amélia parecia estar incrédula o suficiente para dizer alguma coisa. Para completar, Frank e Johnathan haviam chegado, e começaram a gritar a procura de informações.

Harry, além de Amélia, parecia ser o único a não dizer nada. Na verdade, parecia até mesmo ter se esquecido da dor. Seu olhar estava concentrado em Ginny, em uma mescla de surpresa e admiração.

Ela o defendera quando Malfoy o atingira. E parecia ter perdido completamente o choque de que anteriormente o homem a ameaçara de molestá-la, porque sua face e pescoço estavam vermelhos e suas íris brilhavam em uma fúria cega.

Malfoy parecia pronto a ofender toda a sua arvore genealógica, mas a enfermeira não lhe deu tempo:

- Seu verme bastardo e nojento! – ela gritara em plenos pulmões, silenciando toda a tenda. – Apenas com um homem ferido, apenas sendo sujo, que você consegue vencer? – ela cerrou os punhos. – Seu porco imundo! Pois eu te digo que você não vai tocar em um fio de cabelo dele – e apontou para Harry – enquanto eu tiver fôlego para impedir!

Ginny se colocara estrategicamente entre Malfoy e Harry, à frente do comandante. Ela ainda conservava aquele brilho enlouquecido em seus olhos.

Harry não sabia se deveria ficar nervoso com ela pelo fato de que estava sendo ofendido com o fato de estar sendo defendido por ela na presença de _seus _soldados e porque ela quase perdera sua inocência por pura idiotice, ou se deveria ficar admirado com o fato de que sua noiva era incrivelmente corajosa.

- Ginevra. – Harry a chamou sério, como quem exigia que ela se reportasse a ele. Ginny o ignorou.

Malfoy voltara a xingar de todos os nomes possíveis, e a mesma continuava o encarando como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote.

- Pode me ofender da maneira que quiser! – ela gritou. – Mas você não vai tocar em Harry!

- Sua vadiazinha de quinta, sua...

- Já chega! – Amélia gritou por fim. Parecia finalmente ter se recuperado. – Já chega! – ela repetiu, suas faces começando a ficar vermelhas, _muito _vermelhas. – Malfoy, saia desta tenda _agora!_ Não me faça essa cara, você não está ferido o suficiente para ficar aqui. – Seus olhos faiscavam, como se ela estivesse testando-os a ousarem a desafiá-la. – Vocês dois. – ela disse a Frank e John. – Tirem-no da minha vista antes que eu me sinta na obrigação de terminar o que Ginevra estava fazendo.

Ambos os soldados não seriam idiotas de contradizê-la. Imediatamente e sem cuidado algum, levantaram Malfoy e o arrastou para fora da tenda mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. Mas isso não os impediram de lançar um rápido olhar para o comandante.

A enfermeira chefe agora olhara para as enfermeiras e Charles, que se encolheram.

- Isso aqui é um lugar para tratar de feridos, não um show de horrores. Vão realizar seu trabalho, já! – as mulheres saíram às pressas, empurrando umas as outras. – Charles, volte para seu leito, você precisa descansar. – o soldado franziu o cenho, e pareceu realmente relutante antes de obedeces-lha. Finalmente, ela voltara-se para Ginny. – Arrume suas coisas, Ginevra, você vai embora.

Toda a coragem que revestia a jovem evaporou-se a partir do momento em que escutara aquelas palavras. Não fora questão de minutos para que Ginny perdesse a cor em seu rosto, e sua expressão mostrasse choque, desapontamento e medo.

-... Embora? – ela disse com a voz baixa, incerta. Amélia nem fizera questão de realmente prestar atenção nela, dando-lhe as costas.

- Sim, embora. O acontecimento de hoje foi a gota d'água para tudo que vem acontecendo. Você vai voltar para a casa de seus pais, ou para onde bem entender, isso não me importa realmente.

Harry observava as reações de sua noiva silenciosamente, e absorvendo cada detalhe daquela situação: Ginny admitira definitivamente um tom esverdeado em seu rosto, e ele duvidava que ela havia notado que estava tremendo.

- Amélia... Por favor... – ela pediu com a voz entrecortada.

- Minha decisão está tomada, Ginevra. Espero que parta ainda hoje.

Harry estudou a noiva por mais meio segundo, antes que Amélia se adiantasse até ele e o ajudasse a se levantar. Por fim, parecendo não muito satisfeito com o que diria a seguir, falou à Amélia:

- Ginevra não irá embora.

As duas mulheres expressaram surpresa ao seu comentário, mas fora Ginny quem ficara mais admirada e incrédula com o que ele havia dito. Harry Potter estava com uma carranca e nada satisfeito com o que havia dito, mas sua expressão corporal e facial deixava claro que ele não mudaria sua opinião.

- Desculpe, Comandante, mas mesmo com Ginevra sendo sua noiva, eu não vou admitir -.

- Pois vai. – Harry a interrompeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Ginevra continuará sendo enfermeira.

Os lábios de Ginny entreabriram-se ainda mais, se é que era possível. Ela observou, noivo e enfermeira-chefe medindo-se, analisando-se.

- Presumo que o senhor acabou de presenciar o que é capaz de acontecer por causa dessa garota... – ela começou com a voz controlada.

- Sim, não nego. Mas a senhora deve reconhecer que tudo isso apenas aconteceu por infantilidade de Ginevra ao não me dizer quem era. – ele franziu o cenho. – A senhora não pode estar falando sério, ao desistir de uma de suas melhores enfermeiras por causa de sua falta de cérebro.

Ginny franziu o cenho em direção à ele, incrédula que ele a elogiara e em menos de um segundo a criticara ferozmente, mas Amélia balançou a cabeça.

- Como pode estar querendo que ela continue aqui...?

Harry pareceu desgostoso, mas encolheu os ombros.

- Se Ginevra Weasley mal consegue sobreviver aqui sem tentar contra a própria vida, duvido que consiga chegar viva em sua casa e esperar até meu retorno decentemente. Então presumo que não me reste outra alternativa.

Amélia balançou a cabeça.

- Ela tem me causado problemas desde que pisou neste lugar...

- Ela também tem salvado metade dos homens que aparece por aqui. – Harry contrapôs. Amélia o estudou por mais um tempo, antes de suspirar.

- E quando esta guerra acabar...

- Partirei com as enfermeiras e consequentemente com Ginevra para casa, e não existirá mais a possibilidade de que volte a vê-la. – ele respondeu indiferente. Amélia suspirou aborrecida.

- Está bem. – sem dizer mais nada, deu as costas a ambos e rumou para a própria tenda, mas não antes de voltar-se para o casal, mais especificamente para Ginny e dizer: - Você tem trabalho a fazer.

- Quero conversar com ela antes. – Harry respondeu educadamente, fazendo a enfermeira assentir e desaparecer da tenda.

Ginny mal podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Sempre que imaginava a situação em que Harry Potter descobria sua identidade algo como um pesadelo em que ele a humilharia horrorosamente e a mandaria diretamente para casa... Mas acontecera exatamente ao contrário.

Claro que ele a humilhara, de certo modo dizendo que não tinha cérebro, mas ele defendera sua oportunidade de continuar.

Após a saída de Amélia, o ambiente ficara silencioso. Ginny parecia tão perdida em seus pensamentos que até perdera a noção de que estava sozinha com seu noivo, até que Harry quebrasse o silêncio e a tirasse de seu devaneio:

- Suponho que tenha explicações a me dar.

O tom frio e seco fez com que ela caísse de sua nuvem sonhadora e, quando seus olhos se encontraram com as íris verdes escurecidas, ela soube que ele não tivera uma atitude de salvador, e que de certo modo seu pesadelo poderia se tornar real.

Ela olhou para o chão e mordeu o lábio. Detestava o fato de se sentir menor em relação a ele, mas sabia que todas as suas atitudes haviam sido erradas e indignas para uma mulher que acreditava tão fervorosamente em tudo o que ela acreditava, então olhar para Harry de queixo erguido seria pedir demais.

Mas era exatamente o que ele queria que ela fizesse.

- Quando se dirigir a mim, olhará em meus olhos e responderá não com medo, mas com a firmeza da mulher que conheci, Ginevra. – Harry retrucou seriamente ante sua postura de cabeça baixa. Ginny percebeu que ele não admitiria que ela demonstrasse fraqueza de maneira alguma, e se sentiu ainda mais boba por sentir que não conseguiria, por se sentir tão humilhada.

Mesmo assim, segurou o ar e o encarou nos olhos, aborrecida.

- E o que _milorde_ também gostaria que eu respondesse? – ela não conseguiu evitar o tom sarcástico que saíra em sua voz, mas de certo modo ela queria deixar claro que não estava gostando do modo dele de achar que ele ficaria mandando nela, dizendo o que deveria fazer ou não.

_Bem melhor, _Harry pensou quando seus olhos se concentraram nos dois jaspes brilhando para ele em profundo sarcasmo, por mais acabada que a enfermeira Weasley poderia se sentir. Ele não poderia negar que não estava surpreso com tudo o que acontecera, mas mais por causa dos desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Obviamente ele vinha desconfiando da identidade de sua doce enfermeira ao longo dos dias, uma vez que ela não revelava sua identidade, e se enrolara ridiculamente a respeito de seu suposto noivado, mas o que realmente o deixara surpreso fora o fato de que estava deliciosamente enganado a respeito da mulher que um dia acabaria por se tornar sua esposa; Ginny Weasley não era nada do que ele havia imaginado, e ele de certo modo se sentia grato com isso.

- A verdade seria um bom início. – ele retrucou em um tom absurdamente sério.

Na verdade, ele tinha muitas perguntas que ansiavam por respostas; como havia conseguido fugir? Como se alistara no grupo das enfermeiras? Charles sabia? Quem mais sabia? Como havia enganado Molly Weasley? _Onde ela aprendera técnicas medicinais? _

- Acredito que você tenha descoberto toda a verdade. – respondeu grosseira. – Sou Ginevra Weasley, filha do Conde Arthur Weasley e -.

- Eu descobri isso. – ele girou os olhos ao interrompê-la.

- Essa é a verdade. – ela encolheu os ombros com certo desdém.

Ela estava inconformado ainda que aquela jovem à sua frente fosse sua noiva; sempre imaginara Ginevra com cabelos roçando os seios fartos e apertados no vestido apertado demais para seu corpo avantajado, atitudes repulsivas e um ar falsamente submisso, enquanto ia sugando toda sua fortuna e seu prestigio, exatamente como Molly fazia com Arthur. E pensando, exatamente como todas as garotas nobres, que sendo tolamente submissa e que sabia algo sobre piano e artes fosse entretê-lo todas as noites.

E novamente, estava redondamente enganado. Ginevra não era muito alta, como ele havia previsto, mas era só o que acerta. Era delicada, inteligente e pelo que deixava muito óbvio, preferia enforcar-se a ser submissa a ele. E diabolicamente linda.

- Por que escondeu a verdade?

- Porque me detesta. – Ginny retrucou desafiadora, erguendo uma sobrancelha em direção a ele. Durante aquela resposta, não se dera ao luxo de deixar de encará-lo, e sustentara olha-lo nos olhos.

Harry sentou-se em uma das camas improvisadas.

- E desde quando tirou essa conclusão ridícula?

Ginny cerrou os olhos ainda mais.

- Oh, _vamos ver! _– começou, transbordando sarcasmo. – Talvez porque todas as vezes que falou de sua noiva, referiu-se com indiferença, desgosto e talvez até nojo! – ela praticamente gritara a ultima palavra. – Porque deixava bem claro que dormia com outras mulheres... _Prostitutas! _Enquanto ria-se imaginando que eu estaria sentada aprendendo alguma coisa idiota e sem importância alguma, como cantar alguma musica de igreja para entretê-lo quando estivesse cansado nas noites frias. Porque sugeriu fugir com sua suposta enfermeira, enquanto... Oh! _Que vá para o inferno a porcaria da sua noiva! _

Ginny dissera àquilo tudo muito rápido, e a cada palavra furiosa ficava mais vermelha na face. Harry não esboçou nenhum sinal de arrependimento, pelo contrário, pareceu brevemente satisfeito que ela estivesse furiosa com ele, o que a deixou ainda mais lívida.

- Então você quer dizer que não disse realmente quem era porque via que eu desgostava você? – E o infeliz sequer fizera o favor de tentar mascarar a verdade! Ginny sentiu que seria capaz de enforcá-lo, se ele não fosse praticamente seu dobro.

- _Eu não queria voltar para casa! _– ela balançou as mãos acima de sua cabeça, furiosa. Harry estava fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para não rir daquela cena. – E eu não gosto de você, tampouco.

- Essa observação infantil e mentirosa não vai me atrapalhar, noiva. – ele encolheu os ombros.

- _Não é mentirosa! _

- Sim, Ginevra, é mentirosa. Você gosta de mim, e pode apenas não ter percebido ou não quis enxergar essa realidade. Ou não teria ficado tão nervosa com o fato de eu ter ficado com outras mulheres... Por mais horrível que possa achar minha atitude, não teria ficado tão furiosa se não gostasse de mim.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, provavelmente procurando uma resposta dura e que fosse suficientemente forte para machucá-lo, mas não chegou a emitir som. Harry teve que se segurar horrores para não sorrir. Mas ao se lembrar do que acontecera, sua vontade de sorrir morrera.

Ele se levantara.

- Entretanto... Deixe-me ver se compreendi uma coisa: por guardar seu segredo, estava disposta a permitir ser molestada por um soldado qualquer... Apenas para manter seguro seu segredo de nome?

Ela sabia que ele ficara aborrecido com sua atitude, porque percebera seu maxilar ficar tenso, assim como seus ombros. Ginny o olhou aborrecida, mas não conseguiu evitar sentir certo medo, porque ela não sabia o que Harry Potter era capaz de fazer. E se ele a castigasse fisicamente por sua atitude?

Ela abaixou o rosto, e isso pareceu realmente aborrece-lo.

- Erga o rosto e me responda, Ginevra. – ele ordenou. Ginny, com certa relutância, o encarou nos olhos, mas não respondeu; mas aquilo fora o suficiente para que ele soubesse a resposta.

Harry franziu o cenho, e Ginny percebera que ele realmente ficara furioso com aquela atitude dela, mas surpreendentemente, não a esbofeteara, coisa que não estaria errado se fizesse, é claro, conforme as leis da época. Ela cerrou um punho e fez um esforço descomunal para não desviar seu olhar do dele.

Harry aproximou-se dela e disse com a voz perigosamente suave:

- Se Draco Malfoy tivesse atingido seu objetivo, o inferno seria uma brincadeira de criança para ele.

Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- Você nos mataria?

- Eu não mataria você, noiva. – ele respondeu com a voz fria. – Mas sim, mataria Malfoy até mesmo com prazer de fazê-lo.

- Mas me castigaria.

Harry pareceu aborrecido com aquela afirmação dela, porque suspirou aparentemente cansado.

- Eu _nunca_ lhe machucaria, Ginevra. Nunca relaria um dedo em você para fazer mal.

Eles se analisaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Os dois jaspes buscando naquela frase algo que parecesse mentira, porque ela não gostou do fato de ter gostado do que ele havia dito, nem do fato de sentir segurança em suas palavras:

- E por quê?

Ele se afastou dela, começando a mancar de volta para o próprio leito, saindo da tenda que servia para as enfermeiras dormirem e se trocarem:

- Porque querendo ou não, Weasley, você é minha noiva, e não um soldado inimigo. Por mais furioso que eu possa estar, eu nunca vou machucá-la. Porém... – ele se voltou, e ela percebeu que ele não estava brincando. – Eu não vou admitir que homem algum, além de mim, toque em você. Espero que se lembre dessas palavras, noiva. Você é minha.

Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa com aquelas palavras.

- Você... Não está pensando em cancelar o casamento?

Harry girou os olhos.

- Você escutou alguma coisa que eu disse? – perguntou com deboche. Ginny franziu o cenho.

- Mas eu fugi de casa. Desrespeitei o acordo.

- E eu respeito a parte do acordo, noiva. Há uma assinatura minha ali, o que significa que você é minha futura esposa.

Ginny cruzou os braços.

- Mais uma coisa.

Harry deu-lhe as costas, como se o que ela fosse impor não fosse importante.

- Você tem tarefas a cumprir, noiva.

- Pare de me chamar de noiva.

- Pois é o que você é.

- Eu tenho um nome! – ela retrucou zangada. – E quero lhe perguntar uma coisa. Além de que temos que estabelecer regras.

Harry balançou a cabeça, não acreditando naquilo.

- Por que eu tenho que me manter casta para milorde enquanto você não me respeita e toca em outras mulheres? E quanto às regras -.

O Comandante Harry Potter saíra da tenda, deixando Ginny com o olhar fixo no lugar que ele estivera há poucos segundos.

Ela suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Aquele homem desprezível complicaria sua vida ainda mais, pensou cansada.

_**Continua... **_

**Notas: **_Eu sei! Demorei DE NOVO. _

_Ahhh gente, eu peço desculpas, sinceras de verdade verdadeira, mas foi como sempre a questão das provas. Acabei ficando tão enrolada com esse monte de provas que não consegui atualizar. Mas eu prometo que termino essa fanfic antes do meu terceiro ano começar, assim não a colocarei em hiatus :D _

_Ahhhh, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo, porque eu não achei muito satisfatório, mas não deu pra fugir muito disso não :C. _

_Bem, vamos aos comentários: _

_Lis.Strange: Bom, aqui está mais um capitulo :D O Harry como pôde ver, não fez nada com a Ginny :P Mas eu quis meio que ele ainda não soltasse as asinhas, acho que dá para entender, né? Ele tem a imagem do cara grandalhão mala, mas o Harry surpreende de muitas formas ainda (eu espero). Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. _

_angela.xD: Ahhhh eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capitulo anterior, e espero realmente que você tenha gostado desse também! Ahhh... bem... com relação a demora, eu juro que me esforço para não demorar, mas acaba sendo inevitável. Vou acabar demorando nesse capitulo novo de novo, tenho certeza, ainda mais porque preciso atualizar a "Ritmo Quente" e a "Ninguém como Você!", que estão mais do que atrasadas :P _

_Nah M.: Ama? HAHAHA nossa! Obrigada por amar minha fic! E pode ficar sossegada que desistir da fic eu não vou! Minha meta e escrever o FIM dessa fanfic, custe o que custar, nem que eu tenha que deixa-la em hiatus ano que vem e continuar no próximo! (por causa do vestibular, sabe :P). Obrigada por gostar da fic :D _

_Miaka: A Gina é realmente sem cérebro... às vezes. Ela sabe ser bem espertinha, mas ainda não soltou completamente as asinhas. Ela vai surpreender ainda, prometo ;D _

_Nani Potter: IMAGINA AQUELE GOSTOSÃO CHAMANDO O DRAQUITO DE BASTARDO! Eu meio que fiquei louca nessa cena, só imaginando :P E conversas de Harry e Ginny ainda vão ter muitas, porque essa daí não esclareceu nada xD. Mas relaxa que tudo se revolverá :D (Eu espero que eu consiga escrever i.i). Amoooo você gigante do meu viver :DD_

_Andressa: Por que eu to com a impressão de que a frase "Essa é minha noiva, bastardo!", causou tanto impacto? HAHAHA espero que tenha gostado :D Beijooos _

_Pam: Malfoy não foi tão maltratado, mas espere que cenas dele ainda não acabaram... Quando todo mundo esquecer dele, lá estará de volta:D Beijoos. _

_MarciaM: O Harry de certo modo TEM orgulho da Ginny, mas ela vai ter que contornar uma perfeita casca grossa antes de aprender como funciona o cérebro do comandante ;D Espero que você tenha gostado do capitulo, Márcia :C. Beijãao._

_Sophia.DiLUA: Eu espero que tenha vindo com qualidade esse capitulo hsauehuhsa de verdade, to preocupada, não gostei tanto assim desse capitulo. E o Malfoy é seu? Caramba, mesmo sendo sacana, você AINDA quer o Malfoy? Okay, ele é TODO seu:D shauheuhss Beijoos. _

_Mel.Bel.Louca: Ai ai ai, desculpa a demora! X.x Eu juro que não tentei demorar, mas isso ta cada vez mais impossível. E Harry... Esse Harry pode POR ENQUANTO ser uma ostra, mas é meu sonho de consumo...Tá, nem tanto :P O meu sonho de consumo se resume ao Harry da Ninguém Como Você:D Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. :D _

_Dark Fairy Seven: Bem, atualizei... e espero sinceramente que tenha gostado do capitulo :D _

_Nadeshiko Amamya: Aiiii eu vou acabar tendo que me desculpar com todo mundo em relação a minha demora! Eu juro que não faço de propósito! Sauhushaueh espero que tenha gostado do capitulo :D _

_Amy Aine: Uma das mais legais que você já leu? OO Nossa! Obrigada digo eu! De verdade:DD _

_Ana Carolina Guimarães: shauehushauehushae Eu NUNCA ia permitir isso acontecer com a Ginny...eu não sou TÃO perversa assim! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. _

_Ninha Costa: Ahhh descobriu faz pouco tempo? Espero então ver você mais vezes por aqui :D Beijooos._

_Lanni.Lu: Bom, a atualização demorou mas chegou! Espero que você tenha gostado :D Beijoos. _

_Brousire: É, isso dá pra perceber já que ele não ficou nem um pouco feliz com o fato da Ginny ter preferido ser tocada do que contar a verdade, mas o Harry ainda é uma caixinha de surpresas. Com relação a Ginny, eu tenho uma defesa por sua atitude: ela pode ser auto-suficiente e independente o quanto quiser, mas não pode negar o fato de que ficou trancada em casa todo esse tempo. Por mais madura que ela possa ser, ela É ingênua ainda. DE qualquer modo, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo :D Beijoos. _

_Ari Duarte: Capitulo postado :D Só, por favor, não me mate. HAHAHAHA. _

_Hannah Burnett: Não, não era miragem! HAHA bom, ai está capitulo novo :D _

_Patii: Aiii eu sei que demorei! Desculpa, desculpa!_

_E pode ficar sossegada que eu nunca vou deixar isso acontecer com a Ginny, não quando se tem um Harry-Bomdemais-Potter como noivo:D _

_Aluada The Original: Uma...das melhores? OO _

_Eu to absolutamente pasmada. Sério. E morta de orgulho... Parece que tão elogiando um filho meu, sei lá HAHAHA. Puxa, obrigada, MESMO. Isso é bem tocante pra mim...to sem palavras, caramba xD Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo :D _

_Diana P. Black: Ahhhh eu vi eu vi! Me achei ali, nas autoras preferidas! Puxa, me senti honrada, obrigada:D E com certeza MATEM O MALFOY:P É, não gosto dele xD E Harry e Ginny... bem, tem muita coisa surpreendente para acontecer ainda, segurem as pontas:D _

_Patilion: Caramba...Bem, eu postei o próximo capitulo. Espero que tenha feito jus ao anterior :D _

_Dessapotter: leitora nova? Apaixonada pela fic? Nossa, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, então:D E desculpe pelas demoras, eu sou bem demorada mesmo, mas juro que não é de propósito (isso ta virando uma resposta-padrão, credo). Beijos._

_Sra. Ligya Ford : Ah, não se preocupe que mais pra frente o Malfoy vai ter o que mercê ;D (espero :P) Espero que tenha gostado :D Beijinhos _

_Lady Kourin: Ahhh, a grande dúvida! É, bem, a história dessa fic começa quando eu tenho uma idéia louca de fazer uma fanfic de época, numa lan house na praia! Então eu não me apeguei muito aos detalhes, que incluem, é claro, a data. Eu poderia dizer que se diz a parte da primeira guerra mundial, por causa das trincheiras, mas nessa época já acabou o Feudalismo há um tempinho BEEM considerável. E como eu não sei com que país a Inglaterra se meteu nessa época feudal, sim, eu posso julgar que aconteceu nos séculos XVI, XVII. Anyway, espero que tenha gostado :D _

_JulyBlack: Texto bom? Com detalhes? Imagens com perfeição? OO _

_Caramba... Cara...mba. xD _

_PUXA, OBRIGADA MESMO! (olhinhos brilham extasiados) _

_Espero que esse capitulo tenha feito MUITO jus então, e que você tenha gostado :DD _

_Camy Hovarth: Obrigada xD _

_Raphaela: Desculpe a demora... e obrigada xD _

_Espero que tenha gostado desse tanto quanto o outro. _

_Mai Amekan: Não percam, o 13º capitulo de Minha Doce Noiva para descobrir:D _

_Shauehusha brincadeira, espero que tenha gostado (do capitulo, não da piadinha sem graça :P) _

_Anya McAllister: Olha, não tenho muita idéia de quantos capitulos serão, mas eu calculo que eu to na metade da fanfic já. EU ACHO, não é certeza! Pode ser que tenha 24 capitulos, talvez mais talvez menos. Mas eu vou terminar, não se preocupe:D _

_Uchiha Nadesco: Mais nova fã? MEU DEUS! Vocês não param de me surpreender, de verdade! Pra alguém que fez uma coisa totalmente tosca em dez minutos numa LAN HOUSE na PRAIA, eu to ficando cada vez mais pasmada, e feliz claro, com todos esses comentários. Obrigada de verdade, espero que você passe mais vezes por aqui :D _

_Sukita: Ele não vai brigar com ela, pode ficar sossegada! Mas claro que ele não gostou nenhum pouco da atitude dela, né? Aiiiii espero que você tenha gostado :D E EU PRECISO DE CAPITULO NOVO DA ABSINTO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS:PP _

_Naty L. Potter: Ahh desculpe pela demora, e espero que você dê mais passadas por aqui :D Beijinhos_

_Ninha Costa: Oi oi oi! Capitulo Novo postado ;D Beijoss_

_Monique: Será que só eu acho que é surpreendente ELE ter pedido para ela ficar? Bom, de qualquer modo, aí está mais um capitulo, e espero que você tenha gostado dele tanto quanto, mesmo sendo curto :P _

_Ari Potter: Chorou junto com a Ginny? Ai tadinha i.i Bom, espero que continue passando mais vezes por aqui viu:D _

_Juli-chan: Sim, ele descobriu:D _

_LaraLins: Bom, infelizmente a demora me persegue, espero que me desculpe xD Mas aí está, capitulo novo!_

_Barbie30: HAHAHA sim, ele foi salva-la! Mas não espere que o Harry seja o príncipe encantado, porque ele não é. É um comandante de guerra XD Mas ele é O cara (eu acho) do mesmo jeito. Espero que tenha gostado :D _

_LeKa Potter: CM? To pensando sobre os dois ainda, mas não se preocupe que tudo irá se resolver:D Não vou fazer o John sofrer :P E relaxe que NÃO vou deixar a Ginny ser estuprada, de jeito nenhum! _

_Nyx Chan: Obrigada, espero que você possa aparecer por aqui mais vezes :D_

_Mizinha: Postada! Espero que goste :D _

_Tonks Butterfly: Ta atualizada Florr! Espero que tenha gostado :D _

_Mirella Silveira: Xará! Ta postada! Ahhh é bom a gente parar na melhor parte, por causa dos comentários e tal SHAUEHUSAHE mas eu geralmente paro porque acaba a inspiração :P Bom, aí está! _

_Lara P. : Capitulo novo postado, espero que tenha gostado :D _

_Luud: Ah, desculpa a demora, sério x.x _

_BaBi Bouvier: Relaxe, o Malfoy NÃO ia JAMAIS fazer aquilo com ela (não enquanto eu for a fic-writter dessa fic :P). E as demoras são inevitáveis, desculpa xD _

_Garota Potter: Ahh obrigada pelo elogio:D E sobre a demora.. bem... cof cof. _

_Jéssica Alves: Sim, tudo na vida se há um motivo:D E com relação as demoras, bem, acaba sendo inevitável, desculpe :C Mas espero que esse capitulo tenha sido tão bom quanto o anterior... E Malfoy aparecerá mais para frente, aguarde ;D _

_Bia Mostand: Pronto, postado:DDD Mesmo com a demora, né :P _

_Pati Mello: Relaxa... eu JAMAIS abandonarei a fic, não até colocar "FIM"no ultimo capitulo :P _

_Bem, é isso gente, espero que vocês estejam gostando:D _

_E aguardem atualizações ;D ___


	14. Capítulo Treze

**Capítulo Treze. **

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde que Harry Potter descobrira a verdadeira identidade da misteriosa enfermeira encarregada de sua recuperação. Nesses dias, Ginny parecia estar disposta a evitá-lo a todo o custo, conversando com ele apenas o necessário e respondendo a suas perguntas com respostas curtas. Na verdade, ela até mesmo tentava aparecer ao seu lado apenas quando ele estava dormindo.

Sabia que estava se comportando como uma garotinha covarde e fraca, mas era exatamente assim que estava se sentindo no momento.

Draco Malfoy não aparecera mais, e Ginny agradecia aos Céus por isso. Quem estava encarregado de trazer informações para o Comandante era Frank Longbottom, e ele era um homem amoroso e gentil. Vez ou outra tentara conversar com Ginny, mas ela estava tentando ser evasiva ao máximo.

Entretanto, havia uma pessoa que não estava gostando do comportamento de fuga de Ginny, e esse alguém era o homem que a tomaria por esposa. Harry a presenteava com uma carranca toda vez que ela o ignorava ou dava respostas monossilábicas, e Ginny estava se perguntando quando seria seu limite.

Mas ela não conseguia se controlar, simplesmente. Não conseguia encarar Harry nos olhos, por mais que ele implicasse com ela para que o fizesse. Lembrar que ele descobrira sua farsa e pior, perceber o tremendo erro que cometera ao cogitar a hipótese de se entregar para Draco Malfoy fazia com que alguma coisa suja estivesse grudado nela, por mais que ela se esfregasse tão vigorosamente nos banhos.

Como poderia ter sido tão idiota?

Quando a maior parte das enfermeiras já haviam se recolhido para a tenda, Ginny caminhou com passos silenciosos até o leito de Harry Potter. Havia muitas coisas que não conseguia compreender sobre o Comandante, sua atitude, sua forma de pensar, mas o que menos conseguia entender, e o que mais a aterrorizava, era o fato de não conseguir entender como se sentir em relação aquele homem.

Ela arrastou o biombo com cuidado, e constatou que ele estava dormindo profundamente. Com um suspiro aliviado, caminhou até ele e checou os curativos. Seus olhos percorreram ágeis pelo corpo dele, observando se havia algo de estranho em algum curativo ou ferimento, e se sentiu aliviada ao constatar que ele estava se recuperando rápido.

Mas seu olhar se demorou um pouco mais, em seu estômago, onde havia um curativo particularmente grande com pequenos círculos marcados de sangue seco. Sentiu sua garganta apertar horrivelmente enquanto se lembrava que aquilo estaria bem melhor se não fosse pelo murro que Draco Malfoy tivesse lhe aplicado, tão certeiro, em seu ponto mais fraco.

Sentindo-se estranhamente zangada, ela puxou a cadeira e sentou-se próxima a ele. Não entendia porque continuava ali, uma vez que já havia checado para ver se ele estava bem, mas também não conseguira simplesmente levantar-se e sair para uma boa noite de sono. Portanto, limitou-se a ficar observando as feições de Harry, perdida em pensamentos.

Por que aquele homem era tão... _Estranho? _Ela não conseguia compreendê-lo. Esperava sinceramente que ele ficaria furioso, simplesmente lívido quando descobrisse que ela havia fugido, mas tudo o que ele fizera fora presenteá-la com o silêncio sobre aquela situação. Por que ele não ficara zangado? Qualquer outro nobre teria ficado.

Não era apenas isso que o fazia estranho. Harry Potter não gostava de vê-la de cabeça baixa, aceitando suas palavras. As únicas vezes que ela fizera isso – por estar tão envergonhada – ele a repreendera. _"Você irá me encarar de queixo erguido e olhará nos meus olhos"_, ele dissera. Nenhum homem aceitaria isso, também.

Sem contar seu senso de humor. Lembrando-se do tempo em que ele não conhecia sua verdadeira identidade, percebia que ele sorria e se divertia ao vê-la ser tão grosseira.

Ela não conseguia compreendê-lo. Assim como não conseguia compreender como se sentia a respeito dele.

Observou seu peito subir e descer tranquilamente e seus lábios entreabertos enquanto dormia. Segurança, ela pensou. _Eu me sinto segura com ele. _Mesmo ele sendo um gigante, mesmo ele parecendo assustador quando conversava com Frank Longbottom, ou o seu ar tão intimidador quando falava com qualquer outra pessoa a não ser ela, ela não se sentia amedrontada. De fato – sua mãe julgaria isso uma profanação para as mulheres, pensou – ela sentia liberdade para expor suas opiniões, e aquela conclusão a deixou horrorizada.

_"Eu __nunca__ lhe machucaria, Ginevra.". _Inacreditavelmente, ela acreditava nele. Só não sabia por que.

Ela arrumou-se na cadeira e o observou em silêncio por mais um tempo.

Lembrou-se de um tempo remoto, antes de ser obrigada a ficar trancada dentro de casa, em que costumava brincar com Dean Thomas, um amigo de seu irmão Ron. Dean era mais velho do que ela ou Ron, mas Ginny sempre tivera a sensação de ser mais corajosa do que ele. Ele simplesmente tinha medo de tudo, e respeitava as regras com tanta perfeição que chegava a assustar.

Um dia, Ron e Ginny foram para o feudo dos Thomas para brincar com Dean. Ginny deveria ter nove ou dez anos naquela época, calculou. Ron provocara um garoto da vila e estava fugindo dele e Ginny estava rindo da situação de seu irmão quando Dean tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu sobre ela. O fato de seus lábios terem se tocado foi o suficiente para que o garoto entrasse em pânico.

"_Meu Deus, o que meus pais vão dizer sobre isso?"_ ele perguntou aterrorizado. _"Eu... Eles fizeram um acordo com os Bones! Eu simplesmente traí Susan!"_

Ginny não havia achado aquilo tão aterrorizante. Na época, por mais que seus lábios haviam encontrado os de Dean, acreditava que aquilo não havia sido um beijo por ter sido apenas um acidente. Não era como se os dois quisessem ter se beijado. Mas demorara um tempo para que convencesse Dean disso. Dean _Eu-Sigo-Tudo-__à__-Risca_ Thomas.

Mas Harry não era assim. Ele não parecia se importar muito com as regras, e era completamente seguro de suas ações, ou pelo menos assim lhe parecia. Tanto que, pouco se importara quando a beijara, e fizera aquilo intencionalmente, por mais que estivesse noivo e estivesse supostamente traindo sua noiva.

Sem perceber, ela esticou a mão e afastou a franja negra que caía sobre seu rosto. O toque de sua pele contra a da testa dele fez com que ela acordasse para seu gesto e afastasse a mão com um sobressalto. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mais pela atitude que tomara e pela sensação gostosa de sentir os cabelos negros como a noite dele entre seus dedos.

Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, ela inclinou-se e passou o dedo delicadamente por uma cicatriz fina que tinha em sua testa. Como não havia percebido isso antes? Talvez fosse pela franja que caía constantemente em seu rosto.

Como um animal fascinado pela luz, ela o encarava absorvendo todos os detalhes de seu rosto. A ponta de seus dedos passou delicadamente por sua têmpora, suas maçãs do rosto e sobre os lábios entreabertos. Sem compreender, sentiu seus próprios lábios ficarem secos.

Ele parecia um garoto, dormindo daquele jeito, ela pensou de repente. Um de seus braços caía para fora da cama e ela o colocou com cuidado ao lado de seu corpo, não antes de sentir o toque da pele dele, sua mão, com a dela.

_"Você gosta de mim, e pode apenas não ter percebido ou não quis enxergar essa realidade."_

_O que está acontecendo comigo? _Ela se perguntou mentalmente, parecendo aterrorizada com seus pensamentos. Ah, Deus, ela o detestava. _Detestava! _Ele não poderia estar correto... Certo?

Levantando-se abruptamente, deu às costas e marchou rapidamente para a tenda das enfermeiras, esperando que quando acordasse, imaginasse que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho.

Ela arrastou o biombo e saiu sem se dar conta que Harry estivera acordado desde que ela havia se sentado ao seu lado.

hr

Ginny estava soltando os cabelos do coque quando escutou um soluço baixinho. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam perdidos nos momentos proibidos em que ela analisara Harry, estudava sua face e cada detalhe, mas não fora o suficiente para que ela percebesse ou imaginasse que havia alguém chorando.

Franzindo o cenho, ela caminhou tentando seguir o som. Uma mecha de seu cabelo caiu em seu rosto, mas ela apenas a afastou com impaciência.

Mais um soluço. Ginny percebeu de onde vinha.

- Ah, meu Senhor. – ela sussurrou, apressando-se até a cama de Mary, e não se surpreendeu ao perceber que ela estava chorando. Seu corpo tremia e ela estava com a cabeça no travesseiro, como se tentasse evitar ao máximo o som de seu choro. – Mary... Mary...

- Vá embora, Ginny. – Mary gemeu, tentando afastá-la com um aceno de mão. Ginny não desistiria dela tão fácil.

- Vem Mary, vamos lá fora pegar um pouco de água.

- Eu não quero. – Ginny suspirou, passando a mão carinhosamente pelos ombros da amiga.

- Vamos lá fora, pelo menos? Assim você pode chorar sem que acorde alguma enfermeira.

A amiga balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas mesmo assim levantou-se. Não olhou para Ginny em momento algum, enquanto se dirigiam para fora da tenda.

Quando finalmente foram presenteadas pela luz da Lua, Mary a abraçou como uma criança e recomeçou o choro. Ginny arregalou os olhos e retornou o abraço, parecendo admirada com o fato de que Mary, quem Ginny considerava tão forte, estava tão abatida.

Ficaram abraçadas em silêncio até que Mary se afastasse dela e limpasse o rosto com as mãos.

- Eu me sinto tão idiota. – ela sussurrou, com a voz de quem queria voltar a chorar. – Ah, Ginny...

- O que aconteceu?

Mary segurou o choro dessa vez. Ela sentou-se na grama, e Ginny imitou seu gesto,ajoelhando-se na frente da amiga.

- John ficaria arrasado se soubesse...

A enfermeira ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha e pousou as mãos no ombro de Mary.

- Vamos Mary, desabafe: o que aconteceu?

- Eu estou me apaixonando pelo seu irmão, Gin.

Ela escondeu a boca com as mãos e segurou o choro. Ginny apenas a encarou.

_Estou me apaixonando pelo seu irmão. _Perguntou-se como Mary conseguia entender o que era se apaixonar, como conseguia aceitar esse fato.

- Isso não é tão ruim. – Ginny tentou ser solidária, mas Mary balançou a cabeça sarcasticamente.

- Ora, por favor. Lorde Weasley é um nobre. Um nobre de um clã proeminente. – os olhos azuis de Mary brilharam para Ginny, por causa das lágrimas. – O que _eu_ sou?

Ela ficou pensando no impacto daquelas palavras. A força que a posição social exercia. A corte nunca veria Mary como uma nobre, assim como ela nunca se veria como uma, Ginny sabia que ela estava certa ao fazer aquela pergunta. Mas aquela lógica nunca fez sentido para ela.

Ginny tomou as mãos da amiga e disse suavemente:

- Você é a mulher por quem Charles se apaixonou. Isso é maior do que qualquer clã, qualquer sangue, qualquer titulo de nobreza.

Os olhos de Mary se arregalaram.

- Charles está... – em seguida balançou a cabeça. – Ginny, mas John...

- A questão é: o que você quer, Mary?

Os olhos da amiga voltaram a se encher de lágrimas.

- _Eu não sei. _– ela apenas moveu os lábios, as lágrimas caindo copiosas pelo seu rosto. – Eu gosto de John... Mas Charles...

Ginny apenas a abraçou, fechando os olhos enquanto a amiga chorava sob a luz da Lua.

* * *

O dia chegara rápido o suficiente para que Ginny sentisse que não havia descansado nada. De fato, sentia que se fechasse os olhos cairia no sono rapidamente.

Vagarosamente, ela se vestiu e lavou o rosto. Prendeu os cabelos desajeitadamente, não realmente pensando no que estava fazendo por causa do sono, e colocou a boina. Bocejou e saiu da tenda das enfermeiras para a dos pacientes esfregando os olhos.

- Ginevra.

Ginny ergueu o rosto, ainda com uma das mãos em um dos olhos, e encarou para a dona da voz.

- O Comandante já parece bom para começar a caminhar com certa ajuda. Cuide desse fato.

- Sim, senhora.

Ela caminhou até o biombo de Harry Potter sem realmente pensar. A única coisa que povoara sua mente fora pensar que não acreditava que Potter precisava de ajuda para andar, uma vez que se mostrara forte o suficiente para socar um soldado em perfeito estado.

Arrastando o biombo, encontrou Harry com uma camisa branca e limpa e uma calça de batalha preta, sentado em seu leito. Parecia distraído movendo os dedos dos pés. Ela pegou-se em um pensamento engraçado sobre o fato de estar acostumada a vê-lo vestido apenas da cintura para baixo.

Harry Potter ergueu o rosto e a encarou, seus olhos se encontrando. Ginny desviou o contato visual quando se sentiu mergulhando no mar em seus olhos.

- Como se sente? – ela perguntou profissionalmente, colocando-se a sua frente.

- Bem o suficiente para caminhar um pouco. – ele respondeu com indiferença. – Você é quem me acompanhará, noiva?

- Sim. – ela disse suavemente. – E, por favor, eu tenho um nome.

- Você não parecia interessada que eu dissesse seu nome anteriormente. – ele deixou que um sorriso maldoso escapasse de seus lábios, mas Ginny estava tão cansada que se limitou a encolher os ombros. Harry pareceu zangado com aquele gesto, uma vez que parecia, mais uma vez, que ela o estava simplesmente ignorando.

- Quer caminhar agora? O sol da manhã faria muito bem, acredito.

- Seria agradável.

Ela o ajudou a se levantar e deu seu braço para que ele segurasse. Harry surpreendentemente já não mancava muito, e Ginny se perguntou por que diabos ele precisava se uma acompanhante. Ficou satisfeita, não com seu trabalho, mas com ele, de que Harry estivesse se recuperando tão rápido.

Eles caminharam vagarosamente ao redor da tenda, e ele parecia realmente estar apreciando o passeio, por mais silencioso que estivesse. Por fim, pararam de frente para o pequeno lago próximo à tenda e Ginny ajudou Harry a se sentar-se. Por fim, sentou-se ao lado dele e abraçou as próprias pernas.

- Parece cansada.

Não havia um tom sarcástico ou de provocação em sua voz. Ginny pensou até mesmo ter escutado um tom gentil na voz do gigante. Ela não sabia se era por causa do cansaço, mas não conseguiria cutucá-lo naquele dia.

- Eu _estou_ cansada.

- Não é de se surpreender, você dormiu pouco.

Ela ergueu o rosto e o estudou silenciosamente.

- Chega a essa conclusão por causa de minha expressão?

- Vi você conversando com a enfermeira que cuida de seu irmão. – ele respondeu sinceramente.

Ginny acordou com aquela informação, e sentiu todo seu corpo congelar, especialmente porque se lembrava o que havia feito antes de conversar com Mary.

Tentou optar pelo caminho mais fácil: não entrando no assunto delicado de ter ficado observando-o supostamente dormir.

- Mary tem passado por algumas complicações ultimamente.

- Imagino quais sejam. – Harry assentiu. – O que ela vai fazer a respeito?

Eles estavam tendo uma conversa civilizada? Aquilo era surpreendente.

- Eu não sei, tampouco ela. – Ginny foi sincera.

Harry passou a mão pelo pescoço e bocejou.

- Charles está disposto a abandonar o clã se ela o aceitar. – disse seriamente. – Você sabe, fugir para o Novo Mundo. Seria o único modo para que eles ficassem juntos.

Ginny arregalou os olhos para ele.

- Mamãe iria até o inferno atrás de Charles.

- Ele não está preocupado com isso. – Havia desdém na voz de Harry. – Charles está realmente apaixonado por essa enfermeira.

Ela assentiu.

- Eu sei. Mary está apavorada, não sabe o que fazer, nem sabe o que está sentindo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Era engraçado que conversar com o Comandante Odioso-Potter parecia ser tão ridiculamente fácil. Quando não discutiam um com o outro, Ginny teve a impressão de que ele era até mesmo parecido com ela.

_Segurança. _Mais uma vez, ela se sentiu segura ao lado dele. Segura de poder se expressar.

- Eu pensei em mandar uma carta ao Conde Weasley avisando que você está em segurança.

Ele pode sentir todos os músculos do corpo de sua noiva ficar rígidos com um piscar de olhos. Ela arregalou os olhos para ele.

- Você... – ela sussurrou com a voz estrangulada, e Harry bufou exasperado.

- Não fiz isso.

- Por quê?

_Sua mãe viria até aqui, _ele pensou como a resposta mais simples para se dar, mas não respondeu. Ginny era diferente de sua mãe, e ele fora capaz de perceber isso não apenas pelo fato da fuga de sua doce noiva, mas pela convivência que tivera com ela durante seu período de recuperação; mas Ginny parecia alheia ao monstro que Molly Weasley na realidade era. Ele não achava que a jovem acreditaria nele, pelo menos não ainda. Limitou-se a franzir o cenho.

- Não estou com vontade de dar explicações, tampouco Charles. Resolveremos as coisas quando voltarmos. – respondeu simplesmente, com a voz séria. Depois de um tempo, deu um pequeno sorriso. – Por que fugiu?

Ginny pareceu aborrecida.

- Não concordava com os termos.

- É mesmo?

Ela o olhou nos olhos.

- Não seja debochado comigo, Potter. Eu não ia agüentar ficar mais um minuto trancada naquele lugar enquanto era obrigada a tocar piano. – ela franziu o cenho.

- Você não me chama de Harry. – ele observou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Você me chama de noiva. – Ginny pontuou seriamente. – Você está disposto a continuar com o acordo mesmo depois de eu ter quebrado minha parte?

- Sim, estou. – ele não hesitou ao responder. – Você é minha noiva, e vai se tornar minha esposa.

- Mesmo depois de Malfoy?

Harry sorriu sarcástico.

- Pare de me fazer perguntas idiotas, noiva. Você não é lenta para entender para ficar perguntando de diversas maneiras o que já compreendeu.

Ginny franziu o cenho na direção dele.

- Você...

Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim?

- É muito esquisito. – ela resmungou, brincando com a grama. – Qualquer homem em sã consciência teria me matado. E a Malfoy.

Harry suspirou. Parecia exasperado.

- Não sou qualquer homem. Sou um Potter. Temos nossa própria maneira de pensar. E pare de ficar voltando nesse maldito assunto toda vez, Ginevra. Está acabado.

Ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou.

- Você está nervoso comigo.

Harry grunhiu.

- Maldição, é claro que estou. – ele franziu o cenho para ela. – Mas não posso dizer que a culpa é inteiramente sua.

Ele aceitava que tinha culpa em toda aquela historia? Ginny sentiu uma chama de admiração por ele, e afastou essa sensação imediatamente.

- Eu o detesto. – Ginny murmurou, voltando a brincar com a grama.

Harry girou os olhos.

- Você é péssima para mentir, Ginevra.

Ela ficou lívida com aquela resposta, mas guardou o palavreado mal educado para si. Com o cenho franzido, ficou observando o sol iluminar o lago, enquanto a folhagem da árvore próxima ao mesmo balançava suavemente com a brisa.

Harry encarou Ginny silenciosamente, pensando em como se sentia grato de que sua noiva não era nada do que ele havia esperado que fosse. Não havia nada de exagerado em suas feições, nada espalhafatoso. Ela de fato lembrava um pouco Ron e Charles, que tinham as mesmas maçãs do rosto e as mesmas sardas, mas ela não herdara os olhos azuis de ambos.

Observou o rosto da noiva e desceu o olhar para o pescoço descoberto dela, com algumas mechas ruivas de seu cabelo enroscadas nele. Segurou um sorriso; há apenas alguns dias, aqueles fios seriam escondidos com perfeição.

Perguntou-se se a pele dela seria tão macia quanto aparentava ser e surpreendeu-se momentaneamente pela vontade de desejá-la tê-la em seus braços, tocar em seu corpo macio e delicado.

O que mais o surpreendeu foi o fato de que ele poderia ter quebrado o acordo, mas se antes ele não iria fazê-lo por haver uma assinatura sua naquele papel, agora menos ainda. Como se _desejasse _acordar ao lado daquela mulher todas as manhãs, por mais obstinada que ela fosse. Com o tempo, ele pensou, ela vai se acostumar ao meu jeito e costume e agirá como uma perfeita Potter. Ginevra tinha potencial para isso, e ele se agradava com sua atitude.

Ele sabia que sua fuga iria causar um inferno, e que provavelmente Molly Weasley iria querer quebrar o acordo, mas de uma coisa ele estava certo: era Ginevra quem seria sua esposa, com ou sem a benção da família e do Rei.

- Acha que iremos nos amar? – Ginny perguntou após um tempo, parecendo constrangida com sua pergunta. Harry não hesitou mais uma vez.

- Não.

Aquela resposta a enfureceu. Ela virou-se para ele lívida. Ele encolheu os ombros e respondeu displicentemente:

- É claro que vai me amar, noiva, mas eu não amarei você.

Ela teria o golpeado se ele não estivesse machucado e ela fosse obrigada a cuidar dele depois.

- Sou tão odiosa assim? – ela franziu o cenho na direção dele, mas ele estranhamente percebeu que ela havia ficado chateada com aquela resposta.

- Minha opinião é assim tão importante, Ginevra?

- Não! – ela rebateu com a velocidade de um raio. Harry assentiu com descrença.

- Casamento é um acordo. Não pede que eu a ame.

- Você é pior do que um ogro! – ela gritou, cruzando os braços e levantando-se.

- Sente-se, Ginevra.

- Vá para o inferno!

Ele gargalhou com aquela resposta. Ginny sentiu vontade de chutá-lo.

- Não é educado uma dama ter respostas tão grosseiras. – ele a cutucou.

- Tenho respostas ainda piores! – ela chicoteou a resposta, fechando os punhos.

- Incomoda-se que eu não a ame? – os olhos dele brilharam de provocação.

- Não vou me casar com você. – ela rebateu dando as costas a ele, ainda de pé.

- Pois vai.

- Eu vou fugir de novo, se me obrigar a casar com você Harry Potter! – ela o olhou furiosamente, mas ele apenas sorriu.

- E eu vou encontrá-la, se isso acontecer.

**_Continua... _**

****

**Notas: **_Bem, mais um capítulo, mais uma demora. Desisti de falar que eu vou tentar escrever rápido, descobri que simplesmente não dá :P Bom, mais um ano, então feliz 2008 para vocês. E que seus sonhos sejam realizados e que tudo o que vocês querem vocês consigam. E que eu passe nessa drooooooga de faculdade, shit! Dois anos fazendo prova toda dia e esse ano como o último não tendo nem mais fim de semana pra descansar com simulados TEM QUE VALER A PENA!! UU_

_Ah, desculpa, acabei desabafando aqui :P _

_Vamos as respostas! _

_**Mirella Silveira:** shauehushaueh ahhh, desculpas pelas demoras, mesmo. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo. E Harry ainda vai dar muitas dores de cabeça para a Ginny, aguarde ;D _

_**Anya McAllister:** sauheuhsuahe bem que eu queira já estar na faculdade. Ia ser um sonho não ter que ver quimica, fisica, MATEMATICA! Principalmente quimica, mas que seja. Quando o Harry disse sobre as obrigaçoes, ele quis dizer que ela tinha que voltar ao trabalho de enfermeira... Era como se ele estivesse a descartando de ter uma conversa civilizada xD Bom, aí está capitulo novo. _

_**Beatriz:** Ahhh tadinha, a Ginny não é sem cérebro...é só um pouquinho desmiolada. shauehushae Espero que tenha gostado ;D _

_**dessa potter:** Ahhh a Ginny nega, mas ela fica furiosa se relam um dedinho no noivo dela para fazer mal! shauehushauaehushae E relaxa que o Malfoy vai tero fim que merece. Beijos._

_**Lanni Lu:** Juro que vou tentar não demorar com o próximo. Bom, ai esta mais um capitulo novo._

_ **Siy Simon:** Ahhh que bom que você gostou:D Agora sobre a parte da demora...hum... :X _

_**tonks butterfly:** Cara, acho que você é a única pessoa que reclama pelos capítulos curtos! shauehushaueh minha irmã disse que só vai começar a ler essa fic quando eu terminar porque um: eu demoro demais e dois: eu ESCREVO demais. saehushae mas acho que é porque ela compara com a que tá em hiatus, porque os capitulos daquela sao enormes...sei lá xD _

_**MarciaM:** HSUAHEUHSAUHE Pode acreditar que eu ri demais com a Ginny chutando o Malfoy! Eu tenho bem a imaginaçao de Harry, Malfoy, Charles como aqueles soldados mesmo, ENOOOOOOOORMES! E a Ginny, toda miudinha derrubando um cara desses. Ah, eu ri mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado :D _

_**Sophia.DiLUA:** As discussoes do Harry com a Ginny ainda vao ter o que falar. HSUEH. O Malfoy é um idiota, mesmo :P Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! _

_**barbie30:** Pode apostar, o Harry ainda NAO acertou as contas com o Malfoy ;D O que ele vai aprontar vai ser melhor do que o Malfoy apanhar até a morte, pode apostar. Beijos! _

_**Mai Amekan:** Ai, mas a piadinha sem graça foi UÓ! XD Mas concordo, a gente tem que rir das coisas mais simples da vida! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo :D _

_**Aluada The Original:** Você pode ter certeza de uma coisa: quando diz que eu escrevo muito bem você faz até meu apêndice, que convenhamos é inutil no nosso corpo (eu acho), dançar uma conga de alegria! E VOCÊ GOSTA DE JULIE? AI MEU DEUS! (olhos brilham quilometros) EU AMOOOOOOO A JULIE, SIMPLESMENTE **AMO! **E na verdade eu morro de vontade de matar o Tony e o Eric, marido da Ane, cara desgraçado! saehushuahushaeuhsa Mas os meus preferidos são O Testamento e A Próxima Vítima (Vamos convir, o Alec é o homem da minha vida.). Eu sou muito parecida com a Regan, eu também consigo chorar em comercial de raçao para cachorro! shaeuhsuaheushauehushaehushae E claro, não podendo faltar... o NOAH! (Tiete do Noah Clayborne! hsauehushaeu "Shadow Dance"). _

_Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! _

_**Mel.Bel.Louca:** O dificil vai ser terminar até dia seis de fevereiro essa fic, mas eu prometo que posso tentar:D É que eu quero começar a estudar para o vestibular desde agora e tal... Não to nem um pouco afim de ficar de cursinho depois de três anos naquele inferno todo. _

_**Patii:** HSUAHUHSUAHEU eu adoro escrever a discussão dos dois. Ele não se abala e ela sente vontade de matar o coitado! Eu tinha pensado em três reaçoes para o Harry: uma ele iria ficar todo felizinho, outra era essa que eu escrevi e outra era ele furioso xD Mas eu gostei muito da segunda opçao, porque feliz ele ficou (na verdade ele ficou aliviado), mas ele ainda mantém o ar de inalcansável, eu adoro isso! xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também :D _

_**Bia Mostand:** Sério que você imaginou como num filme? (olhos voltam a brilhar) Ai, ai, ai ai :DDDD Esse cap teve bastante cenas HG, e aguarde que mais bitocas estão vindo! ;D Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena. _

_**Diana P. Black:** Ah, eu acho que 70 da briga deles vai pelo temperamento. Os outros 30 é a cabeça dura mesmo! hsuaheushaueh Eu também imaginei a cena da Ginevra, a garotinha que nao sabe muita coisa das implicaçoes do casamento tentando ser ironica sobre a parte da igreja. Tipo, é tao patético que chega a ser engraçado. Eu imaginei o Harry gargalhando nessa hora. xD Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena ;D _

_**Ninha Costa:** Bem, mais um capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado ;D _

_**Jéssica Alves:** Eu tenho que concordar com você: eu enlouqueço com as demoras da Ara xx Nem a Nani demora tanto (ter três irmãs enchendo o saco dela todos os dias deve adiantar alguma coisa, afinal :P). Bom, eu fico feliz de ver que você gosta tanto assim dessa fic, e espero que a demora tenha valido a pena. _

_**Dama da Noite:** "Eu quase dei um murro no laptop pra ver se acertava o Draco" - Você tem idéia de que eu fiquei quase cinco minutos rindo dessa frase? Agora que eu sou usuaria de laptop também eu te digo: NAO COMETA ESSE DESPERDICIO! xD E seria maravilhoso se você voltasse a escrever, pode apostar que eu leria com certeza :D _

_**Ari Duarte:** Se você achou o Harry um trouxa, pode apostar que vai viver na corda bamba nessa fic de "Ele é um idiota" e "Ele é um fofo" ;D Espero que goste :D _

**Lily®:** Cara, se fosse só uma semana de provas, eu seria TÃAAAAAO feliz! Seria a alegria da minha vida ficar todos os outros dias sem provas (o que vai piorar agora com o terceiro ano). De qualquer modo, espero que tenha gostado :D

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore:** Glaaaaa! Não se preocupa com a demora de ter lido, o importante é que leu! hsauehushauehushae E sobre a FUDEST, eu ainda vou prestar, tava prestando só como treineiro. Mas a USP é far far away como minha principal opçao. Primeiro vem a UnB, depois vem a PUC, a usp vem depois xD Eu sou preconceituosa demais com o curso de R.I da usp, sabe-se lá porque. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap:D

**Michelle Granger:** Bom, espero que dê para você rir com esse capitulo também ;D

**Hannah Burnett:** Eu preciso dizer que adoro esse Harry? Ser do contra é engraçado, ainda mais quando você escreve alguém assim! xD

**Garota Potter:** USHAEUHUSHAE uma coisa que vocês já devem ter percebido é como o Harry é cabeça dura. Ele pode já ter noçao das coisas, mas demora para admitir algo. Ambos se defendem bastante, por mais que neguem isso ate a morte xD

**Ari Potter:** Fic preferida? Caramba OO Nunca vou me cansar de falar isso, mas eu fico inconformada que tudo isso começou com um prólogo feito em lan house na praia em dia de chuva xD E o Harry não vai matar o Malfoy, mas a vingança vai ser bem melhor ;D

**deyse:** espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo entao, por mais que tenha demorado a atualizaçao :DD

**gabi chorona:** Brigas entre Harry e Draco sao sexies :B Mas uma coisa, Reviravoltas não é uma fanfic minha, acho que você acabou confundindo xD Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!

**Cacau Potter:** Ahhhhh obrigada! Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena:D

**Sukita:** HSUAHUSHAE o Harry pode nao querer, mas ele é meio santinho (mas aquela historia de quebrar regras é bem verdade, você vai ver mais pra frente ;D) Férias? Fala sério, elas são boas ate se você fica mofando em casa sem ter o que fazer! sahuehusahuhs E é muito chato da minha parte, mas eu quero capítulo novo da Absinto, tra-lálá:DD

**Juzinha Malfoy:** Olha, nao tenho certeza, mas acho que essa fic ainda tem mais dez ou onze capitulos. Vai até o 24, mas não é certeza:D

Bom, é isso, agora eu e meus bracinhos doloridos pela injeção da Febre Amarela (Ai eu me pergunto: POR QUE EU QUERO IR PRA BRASILIA? U.U) irão se retirar.

Espero que tenham gostado,

Beijooos!


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**Capítulo Quatorze **

Já era metade da noite quando Ginny acordou sobressaltada em sua cama improvisada. Era possível se escutar o barulho infernal dos grilos e outros insetos. Anna Beth estava com a enorme barriga para cima, fato que a fazia roncar mais do que o normal. Por causa disso, Mary dormia com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, e vez ou outra resmungava alguma coisa.

Com um suspiro, ela passou a mão pelo rosto e pelo pescoço, e percebeu que ambos estavam molhados.

_Suor, _ela pensou. Era óbvio que havia sido por causa do sonho ou pesadelo que tivera, mas não conseguia se lembrar com o que havia sonhado.

Cuidadosamente, levantou-se da cama improvisada sem fazer um ruído sequer, e na ponta dos pés caminhou até um ponto da tenda onde havia uma bacia com água, uma toalha e um espelho.

Sem pressa, ela lavou o rosto e o enxugou, soltando um suspiro aborrecido por ter acordado naquele horário. Não que fosse problema acordar na madrugada, o problema era que ela estava completamente desperta e nem um pouco inclinada para voltar a dormir.

Olhou para a própria imagem no espelho e fez uma careta de desaprovação. Usava uma touca de dormir cor-de-rosa, completamente desbotada, onde varias mechas de seu cabelo já haviam saído da mesma. Como não existia um pijama do seu tamanho, a única coisa que Amélia pôde fazer era lhe dar um usado de uma antiga enfermeira, que já não participava mais das ações de ajuda. Então isso fazia com que ela fosse obrigada a levantar a barra do pijama para conseguir andar sem tropeçar no mesmo.

Sem contar que o pijama, que ela sempre se lembrava como uma túnica, ela precisou lavá-lo Deus sabe quantas vezes para tirar o estranho odor que sentira desde que o pegara pela primeira vez e poder dizer que aquilo era seu.

Tirando a touca ridícula e praticamente igual à de todas as mulheres daquele recinto, ela observou seu rosto atentamente e fez mais uma careta.

_Sem graça, _foi a primeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos.

_"Eu não vou amá-la". _

Ginny franziu o cenho ao se lembrar das palavras de Harry Potter, e achou que havia entendido o porquê ele não a amaria. Um homem que obviamente já havia se divertido com várias mulheres saberia dizer o quanto Ginny era sem graça.

Não tinha olhos claros. Não tinha cabelos encaracolados e louros. Tinha sardas. Não era voluptuosa _(1)_e suas maçãs do rosto estavam levemente queimadas por causa do sol.

Pelo contrário. Tinha olhos castanhos – poderia ter algo mais sem graça do que isso?, Ela pensou -, cabelos vermelhos – o que era considerado má sorte! -, e pequena.

Sem contar que estava com uma cara de quem havia acabado de acordar, o que favorecia muito todo seu ar negativo.

É claro que ele já havia segurado nos braços muitas mulheres bonitas. Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, havia algo nele que chamava a atenção das mulheres. Vira a forma como Elizabeth e Anna Beth o encaravam enquanto caminhavam de um lado para o outro para auxiliar outros enfermos. Vira a forma como as outras enfermeiras cochichavam quando ele caminhava ao redor da tenda, agora quase completamente curado. Ele poderia escolher quem quisesse.

Entretanto, estava ali, noivo de uma mulher sem graça que na tradição traz má sorte. Bem, é óbvio que ele não a amaria.

Mas... _Por que diabos ela estava preocupada com isso? _

Ela não o amava. Sequer tinha afeição por ele. Por que se importava então com o que ele sentia a respeito dela?

Porém, continuou com uma estranha sensação no peito. Ela _queria _agradá-lo. Queria que ele se sentisse _satisfeito _com ela.

- Sua idiota. – ela murmurou para a imagem do espelho.

E ele próprio havia dito que não a amaria. Isso deveria ter sido apenas mais um pré-requisito para que ela guardasse mais raiva dele e jamais aceitasse tê-lo como esposo.

Mas... Ele havia a salvado de Malfoy, por mais que ela estivesse errada. E ele havia salvado seu trabalho como enfermeira.

Aquilo havia contado demais para que ele embaralhasse sua cabeça.

Sem contar que, estranhamente, ela não conseguia tirar o beijo que ele lhe dera da cabeça. A qualquer momento ela era pega desprevenida, com os pensamentos mais absurdos de como era gostoso a sensação de ser segurada por ele e sentir seus lábios sobre os dela.

_"Eu estou me apaixonando por Charles". _

Como Mary percebera isso tão rápido? Será que Ginny também estava se apaixonando por Harry? A idéia fez com que seu coração falhasse uma batida, mas ela não soube se por desespero ou estranha excitação.

Será que aquela confusão que se encontrava sua mente se devia ao fato de estar _apaixonada? _

Ginny crescera lendo historias de romance, que Dorothy contava a ela antes de dormir. Era linda a sensação de escutar as palavras "Eu amo você", proferidas da boca do príncipe para a princesa... Mas nunca passava daquilo. _Eu amo você_.

Ela se pegou pensando naquela profundeza de significados que uma simples frase poderia trazer. Amor... Como saber se estava amando? Amar era a sensação de querer estar ao lado de alguém, ao mesmo tempo em que se sente vontade de cutucar a ferida da pessoa para que ela sinta dor e pare de encher a droga da sua paciência?

Ginny franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça. Ela não sentia apenas vontade de cutucar nas feridas de Harry para que ele parasse de atormentá-la. Não, lembrava-se da sensação que sentia quando apenas conversavam, até antes do momento que ele começasse a irritá-la. Eles se davam bem.

E em pouquíssimas vezes, ela conseguia compreendê-lo. Já havia conseguido decifrar o olhar que ele dava para Amélia era de respeito, ao mesmo tempo em que havia um quê de tédio. Conseguia compreender que ele era seguro de tudo que se dizia ao seu respeito e que não falava nada sem pensar antes.

Não apenas isso, mas havia criado uma necessidade natural de querer olhar para ele pelo menos uma vez ao dia. E, como se não bastasse, começara a sentir a necessidade completamente ilógica de beijá-lo.

Oh, sim! Nos últimos dias, enquanto caminhavam pela tenda e conversavam pequenas coisas sem importância, eles haviam se sentado à sombra de uma árvore gigantesca. Ginny havia levado algumas frutas caso ele sentisse fome e ambos conversaram um pouco.

Obviamente que ele a tirara do sério mesmo assim, com seus comentários estupidamente grosseiros, que a fazia ter vontade de berrar, mas em um momento... Houve apenas uma troca de olhares. Troca de olhares essa, que a fez perceber que havia algo de estranho no que ela sentia em relação ao Comandante.

Ela gostava da cor dos seus olhos. Lembravam a ela a cor das esmeraldas. Tão vivas e tão intensas como as mesmas. Os cabelos negros sempre bagunçados caiam sobre as mesmas.

E mais uma vez, a maldita segurança. E a sensação de que ela seria capaz de apreciar aquele brilho esverdeado pelo resto da vida sem enjoar.

E então o que viera após isso a assustara. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de sua boca. Não obstante, seu corpo parecia vibrar em uma sintonia de se aproximar dele bruscamente e beijá-lo.

Já havia experimentado a sensação de beijá-lo uma vez, mas era diferente. Dessa vez _ela queria. _Ela sentia o desejo primitivo de beijá-lo. Não apenas isso, mas ela não entendia o que poderia fazer além. A única coisa, completamente sem noção, que passava por sua cabeça era que ela queria... _Pular sobre ele. _

Foi quando percebeu que a situação estava perigosa para quem jurava sobre tudo o que havia mais sagrado que odiava Harry Potter.

Fato que se agravara agora que percebera estar se menosprezando por causa dele.

Engolindo em seco, Ginny suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Sabia o que ela queria fazer agora. O que estava fazendo quase todas as noites.

Observá-lo dormir. Uma maneira inocente de que ele não soubesse o quanto ela se sentia atraída, e satisfazer minimamente suas vontades.

Com uma carranca aborrecida por sua atitude, ela levantou o pijama ridículo para que não tropeçasse no mesmo e saiu na ponta dos pés até a tenda dos enfermos.

Estava no meio do caminho da tenda das enfermeiras quando escutou Mary virar-se bruscamente na cama improvisada e sussurrar:

- _Charles... _

Arregalando os olhos, mas motivada a continuar sua busca por saciar outro tipo de sede, ela continuou seu caminho.

Mas, para sua infelicidade percebera que havia pessoas atrás dos biombos de Harry Potter. Percebeu pelo brilho das velas a silhueta de três gigantes.

Mesmo não gostando de sua atitude, ela caminhou o mais vagarosamente possível para que ficasse em um leito próximo ao de Harry. Assim, poderia escutar o que diziam e se alguém duvidasse do que fazia, estaria apenas cuidado de mais um enfermo. Simples assim.

_- Ainda estamos ganhando, mas não podemos negar as perdas que tivemos até agora. – _um dos soldados disse seriamente. Ginny não reconheceu sua voz. – _Precisamos de um ataque decisivo, e este não pode ser realizado ainda porque está aqui, Comandante. _

- Não vai demorar muito tempo – Harry respondeu com voz gélida. – para que eu saia. Amélia me deu a estimativa de que amanhã à tarde posso seguir rumo ao campo de batalha.

_Amanhã? _Ginny instintivamente levou as mãos ao peito, sentindo uma dor horrível. Ele... Ele iria embora?

- _Isso é muito bom de ouvir, comandante. – _Ginny reconheceu aquela voz; Frank Longbottom. – _Edward tem tentado segurar as pontas em sua ausência, mas não sei quanto tempo iríamos agüentar._

Ginny teve uma crise de sensação egoísta. Que se dane a guerra, Potter iria embora. Ele iria deixá-la ali... E mais uma vez, quem poderia dizer que ele voltaria?

- Estou forte o suficiente para continuar. – Harry disse com voz arrogante e fria. – Não vai demorar muito tempo para vencermos.

Mas que maldição, por que diabos seus olhos estavam ficando com lágrimas?, ela se perguntou enquanto enxugava os olhos com as costas das mãos. Deveria estar saltitando de alegria.

A pergunta seguinte de Harry pareceu tirar Ginny momentaneamente de seus pensamentos de autopiedade:

- E John? Alguém já contou à noiva?

John. _John? _Aquilo a deixou em alerta. Havia acontecido alguma coisa ao noivo de Mary?

Os três homens perante Harry pareceram se encolher ante à pergunta.

- _Não tivemos coragem, senhor. – _um outro soldado, também desconhecido, respondeu. – _É uma situação que sequer poderíamos trazer o corpo para a tenda... Completamente destruído. _

Ginny cobriu a boca com as mãos, segurando um grito horrorizado. O que havia acontecido?

Harry parecia abalado com a situação quando respondeu:

_- _Voltarei amanhã para o campo de batalha. Não posso permitir que aconteça a mesma coisa que aconteceu com John aos outros soldados. E alguém precisa comunicar a Mary Watson sobre isso.

Os quatro homens presentes ficaram em silêncio após aquelas palavras. Parecia que nenhum tinha coragem o suficiente de contar àquilo a uma mulher. Após mais algumas palavras, os três soldados arrastaram o biombo e saíram, sequer notando a presença de Ginny. Mais alguns minutos, e ela escutou o trotar dos cavalos desaparecendo.

Ela engoliu em seco, segurando as lágrimas que logo iriam cair. Pelo que eles haviam dito, John estava morto...

A sensação das informações que recebera foram o suficiente para que as lágrimas descessem quentes pelo seu rosto sem que ela realmente percebesse. John. Harry. Mary.

- Ginevra?

Não foi um tom de voz de repreensão, e sim de confusão. Claro, o que ela estaria fazendo acordada uma vez que não era seu dia de ficar a noite toda cuidando de enfermos?

Ela sabia quem era que estava de pé ao seu lado, em frente ao leito de um dos soldados, mas não conseguiu encontrar forças para impedir que as lágrimas de confusão parassem de cair de seus olhos e encará-lo com a dignidade que ele tanto pedia.

Todos os pensamentos pareciam atacá-la de uma vez só, e ela não conseguia evitar, simplesmente.

- Não olhe para mim. – ela pediu com a voz baixinha, limpando as lágrimas que não paravam. – Eu estou de pijama. Estou desarrumada.

- Isso é fácil de perceber. – Harry franziu o cenho em sua direção. – O que está fazendo acordada?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, segurando um soluço. Uma das coisas que aprendera sobre Harry Potter: ele se aborrecia com choro. Preferia ver as pessoas nervosas a chorando. E Ginny se sentia zangada consigo mesma por estar sendo fraca na sua frente.

- Você vai embora. – ela afirmou, ignorando completamente a pergunta dele, não conseguindo se controlar. – Você vai embora. – ela repetiu, abaixando ainda mais o rosto. – E John...

O que viera em seguida fora completamente estranho vindo de Potter; as mãos dele foram bastante gentis ao serem colocadas sobre os ombros de Ginny, enquanto ele a guiava para longe do enfermo. Ela segurava os soluços com todo o pouco de dignidade que lhe restava enquanto ele a guiava para fora da tenda, para que ambos não incomodassem os enfermos.

Ambos foram presenteados com a brisa fria da madrugada, e Harry Potter se colocou à frente de Ginny, ainda com as mãos em seus ombros, de maneira gentil.

- Você ficou escutando minha conversa, noiva?

- Não foi minha intenção. – ela retrucou com a voz aborrecida, em meio às lágrimas.

- Você escutou toda a conversa?

Ela assentiu. Harry suspirou, em mescla cansado e zangado e segurou o queixo dela com uma das mãos e o ergueu com gentileza. Os olhos dele se encontraram com os brilhantes de Ginny graças às lágrimas.

- E por que você está chorando? – não havia repreensão em sua voz. Talvez até uma pequena e insignificante gota de preocupação, mas não de aborrecimento.

- John foi morto pelo inimigo, não foi? – Harry ficou um pequeno momento em silêncio, antes de assentir. Ela percebeu a dor incomoda nos olhos dele também com relação à morte de seu soldado.

- Sim, foi. – Ele não iria entrar em detalhes de como o soldado fora morto. Ginny não precisava escutar aquela brutalidade, com toda a certeza.

Ela afastou-se dele e limpou o rosto.

- Mary perdeu John.

Harry apenas ficou em silêncio. Era por isso que sua noiva estava chorando? Por que diabos ela estava chorando? Por causa de sua amiga? Por que ela iria sofrer? Aquele sofrimento sem explicação estava o deixando realmente zangado, mas ele não iria demonstrar isso para Ginny, porque imaginou que ela choraria ainda mais.

- E agora... Agora você vai para lá.

- É a minha obrigação, Ginevra. Eles precisam do seu Comandante. A vida em campo _é _assim.

Ginny ergueu o rosto para ele, tentando transparecer alguma reação durona. Harry ficou satisfeito de que ela estivesse tentando controlar suas emoções.

- Você não pode morrer. – ela disse com a voz determinada e baixa, como se fosse horrível admitir aquilo, mas como se também ela estivesse ordenando a ele para que não morresse. – Você _não pode morrer. _– repetiu com mais ênfase.

Ficou tudo claro então. As lágrimas de Ginny, a confusão em se expressar. Ela estava com medo por ele, porque ele iria deixá-la, porque ele iria para o campo de batalha.

- Você... Você tem um acordo a cumprir. Há uma assinatura sua naquele papel. – ela cutucou seu peito enquanto murmurava tais palavras com a voz ora decidida ora estrangulada. – _Você não pode morrer! _

Harry aproximou-se de Ginny e a envolveu em seus braços. Ela caiu no choro mais uma vez e encostou a cabeça em seu peito descoberto, enquanto ele suspirava cansado e passava a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados dela.

_"Eu o detesto". _As palavras de sua doce noiva ecoaram em seus ouvidos, e ele não pode deixar de sentir um sentimento debochado em relação às mesmas. Sua pequena noiva não sabia como lidar com as sensações novas que estava lidando, e ele conseguiu compreender então porque ela estava vulnerável. Foi compreensivo.

Não havia dito com as palavras certas que ela gostava dele, e até mesmo estava apaixonada por ele, mas Harry não era um idiota para que não percebesse o teor da frase que ela havia dito: "_Você tem um acordo a cumprir". _Ela não queria que ele fosse embora, e tinha medo que, quando aquilo acontecesse, ela nunca mais o visse.

- Eu não fujo das minhas obrigações, noiva. Pensei que você fosse inteligente o bastante para já ter entendido esse fato. – ele a provocou com a voz calma, enquanto brincava com os cabelos dela. Ginny socou-lhe o peito ainda em seus braços, mas não teve força alguma.

- Eu o odeio, Potter. – Ginny resmungou, mas ele não deu atenção às palavras mentirosas de sua noiva.

- Suponho que sim. – revidou sarcástico. Ginny também não deu atenção as suas palavras.

Com cuidado, ajeitou os cabelos longos e bagunçados da enfermeira e ela limpou o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas que já haviam parado de cair.

- Eu contarei a Mary. – Ginny disse com a voz suave. – Acho melhor do que ela receber a noticia por um soldado.

Harry achou o motivo simplesmente bobo, mas apenas assentiu. Sentia-se meramente grato pela ajuda de Ginny.

- Charles também vai voltar à guerra? – ela perguntou em voz baixa, mas ele negou.

- Ele ainda mal consegue se agüentar em pé sem a ajuda de uma bengala. Não acredito que irá conseguir se recuperar completamente até o término da guerra.

Ginny se afastou apenas um pouco dele, o suficiente para que seus olhos se encontrassem com os verdes dele. Imediatamente, sentiu-se segura da promessa que ele havia feito, de que voltaria. Sentiu-se segura graças à segurança dele.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas ficarem levemente vermelha ao sentir a aproximação do rosto de seu noivo ao seu, e sua cabeça ficou embaralhada mais uma vez.

Ela não saberia dizer ser o sono ou a dor de cabeça contribuíam para isso, mas pensou em perguntar a ele se ele não a amaria por que ela era sem graça e trazia má sorte por ser ruiva. Varias outras perguntas pareceram preencher sua cabeça, mas no momento tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi fechar os olhos ao sentir os lábios de seu noivo sobre os seus e as mãos gentis dele fazerem com que seu corpo ficasse mais próximo ao dele.

Ela não lutou contra, dessa vez; desejava beijá-lo e desejava senti-lo, sentir que tudo aquilo que sentia era _real_, e que não se acabaria mesmo quando ele se afastasse dela apenas por algum tempo.

Seu coração parecia bater em ritmo de uma musica muito esquisita. Ora lento, relaxado, ora rápido, acelerado.

Uma sensação boa, que ela não saberia explicar, se apoderou dela quando ele fez pequenos carinhos com a mão em sua nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que ela entreabria os lábios e permitia com que a língua dele explorasse sua boca à procura da sua e ela se rendesse àquela tentação. Ginny sentiu um estremecimento em seu corpo quando ambas se encontraram e soube que havia expressado a aprovação daquele pequeno momento através de um suspiro mais profundo. Ou aquele pequeno som que ela soltara fora um gemido? Ela não conseguia entender, assim como não entendia entender o pensamento de que tudo se resolveria ou porque seu corpo estava estranhamente mole, mas não se importou.

Harry se afastou dela e passou o polegar carinhosamente por sua bochecha, antes de beijar sua testa e dizer em voz rouca e baixa que ela precisava descansar, assim como ele. Ginny se lembrava de não ter gostado daquela ordem, assim como seu corpo, mas não sabia por que obedecera. Talvez estivesse entorpecida o suficiente para ter aceitado tudo o que ele havia dito naquele momento.

Com a mão em seu ombro, ele a guiou até a tenda das enfermeiras e antes que ela fosse se deitar, deu-lhe um beijo de boa noite, antes que afirmasse mais uma vez que iria voltar. Ginny pareceu sonolenta e satisfeita e deu às costas a ele, indo para sua cama improvisada.

Harry Potter deu às costas a tenda agora fechada e foi até seu próprio leito.

Lembrava-se do inicio da guerra. Lutava com tanta garra, com tanto desprendimento que nunca se importara se iria morrer ou sobreviver. De fato, morrer nunca havia lhe parecido uma idéia tão ruim.

Entretanto, tivera um pensamento diferente agora. Ele continuaria lutando com garra, mas não seria com o pensamento de indiferença entre viver e morrer. Ele iria viver. Era uma afirmação incontestável.

Havia uma assinatura sua em um acordo que dizia que ele iria tomar Ginevra Weasley como sua futura esposa, e iria cumprir aquele maldito acordo. Era isso que o faria lutar para vencer... E sobreviver.

**_Continua... _**

* * *

(1) A gente tem que levar em consideração que nós somos a única geração idiota que acha que tamanho 36 é ser gostosa. ;D E não sou eu quem estou falando, é histórico que nessa época quem era magra eram apenas pessoas pobres ou miseráveis que não tinham o que comer. Gordurinhas eram sinais de poder! Mesmo que eu não esteja levando em consideração a linha histórica real, eu não posso fugir tanto assim da realidade da época. :P

* * *

**_Notas: _**Bem, consegui terminar esse capitulo em um único dia - no caso, madrugada. - Me bateu uma inspiraçao praticamente que do nada (coisa que eu nao estava até dar meia noite) e eu comecei a escrever loucamente. Em duas horas saiu o que eu estou postando agora. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. :D

Ah, eu não gosto muito dessa história de ficar fazendo propaganda de outras fanfics, mas se vocês quiserem, eu ainda continuo atualizando a fanfic "Ninguém Como Você!" ao mesmo tempo enquanto escrevo essa, então, se quiserem dar uma passadinha ali também...:P . Como disse ali, eu não sei se no período de aulas eu vou escrever e pode existir a possibilidade bem remota - _beeeeeeeeem remota, _vejam bem - de que eu escreva aos domingos. As atualizaçoes vão ser mais lentas que o normal, mas é o máximo que eu posso fazer.

E vamos aos comentários!

**Sally Owens: **_Aiii por favor! Se não for chato da minha parte, faça muito, mas muuuuito pensamento positivo para mim esse ano :D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo _

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore: **_Ahhhh RI na USP não é muito bom não (desculpa a quem faz RI lá, mas eu tenho meu tantinho de preconceito com relaçao ao curso dali, paciência!), por isso que eu fico entre UnB (em Brasília) e a PUC-SP. Mas depois da prova que eu fiz da UnB pra conhecer e depois de ver que o segundo dia se compara ao ITA... só com uns três anos de cursinho. x.x Entao eu acho que vou tentar a PUC mesmo, que dizem as linguas ser a segunda melhor do Brasil em RI, perdendo so para essa de Brasília, mas ambas com um senhor prestígio. Mas vamos ver né...vai que acontece algum milagre e eu fico super inteligente de uma hora para a outra :P E sobre beijo...bem, não teve no capítulo passado mas teve nesse:D E aí está o que aconteceu com o John xD Eu posso relatar depois o que aconteceu com ele, mas em uma conversa de Harry e Soldados. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. _

**Pati Mello: **_shauheushaue considerando com as minhas grandes demoras de quase três meses, esse capitulo saiu bastante rapido! E o Harry foi uma flor nesse capítulo, acho que ninguém tem do que reclamar! (Se bem que é impossivel a gente viver sem essa relaçao de amor-ódio com ele, entendam ;D) _

**Mai Amekan: **_Você pode apostar que me fez gargalhar por CINCO MINUTOS SEGUIDOS desse comentário! Mostrei até para a minha irmã (A Nani) e ela ficou toda "Noooooooooossa! A guria te representou direitinho! Identica! O.O" Ai eu me pergunto: Como você conseguiu essa proeza? xD Mas te digo, eu só tacaria o tênis se eu ficasse muito invocada (Sim! Já taquei o tênis em alguém porque me estressei! xD). Mas em geral sou uma criatura muito doce e calma (COF COF COF) Tá bem, tá bem...MAS EU NÃO ASSASSINO NINGUÉM, PODEM FICAR SOSSEGADOS! U.U _

**Ari Duarte: **_Ahhh a gente tem que entender que os dois são cabeçudos! Mas para nao perceber a faisca entre os dois tem que ser tao ou MAIS tapado que o Harry, sejamos sinceras! hsuaheuhsuahe espero que tenha gostado do capitulo :D_

**Lily®: **_Draco? Não não...ele vai dar uma sumida por enquanto...POR ENQUANTO! Bom, essa minha rapidez foi um recorde com relaçao a minha demora de lei ;D _

**LMP3**: _Ahhh obrigada por ter gostado da fanfic. Com relação as demoras, eu não sei, sinceramente. Só vindo ver se atualizei ou não, porque chega a ser relativo. Esse ano principalmente com essa historia de vestibular e tudo o mais. Como eu disse lá em cima, posso pensar em escrever aos domingos, mas eu precisaria ver minha rotina primeiro. Entao posso dizer que esse pode ser ou nao o ultimo capitulo do ano...DO ANO, nao o fim da fic :P _

**Mirella Silveira: **_Bem, não sei o que aconteceu comigo mas eu fiquei arretada e o capitulo SAIU esse mês! hsauehushauhushaeu Espero que tenha gostado e que a pequena demora tenha valido a pena xD _

**Aluada The Original: **_Parecida com a Regan em aparencia? O.O Menina, mas tu deve ser muuuuuuuuuuuuuito linda! Cabelos escuros, olhos azuis... Nunca, nunca vou te apresentar meus namorados! (Como se eu tivesse algum, há!). E o Alec é realmente o homem perfeito de toda mulher... se bem que a minha mãe prefere o Theo O.o (Sim, minha mãe lê Julie Garwood graças a minha pessoa xD) E sobre rolar algo... bem, rolou um beijinho, serve? xD Ahhhhhhhhh espero que tenha gostado:D _

**Patty Potter Hard:** _Tomara que tenha achado que esse ficou tão bom quanto o outro xD_

**miaka: **_Será que o Harry não sacou? Eu duvido muito ;D Eu só o acho fechado demais para admitir as coisas. Espero que tenha gostado maezona:D _

**tonks butterfly: **_Olha, se 50 paginas é interessante para você, dá uma passadinha na "Na Sombra do Inimigo". O primeiro capitulo daquela fic TEM cinquenta páginas... é gigantesco:P Até hoje eu não sei porque não separei aquilo em mais capitulos. shauehsuaheuhsuahe E sobre seu vicio por Julie Garwood e Diana Palmer e jogar a culpa sobre meus delicados ombrinhos...Eu não me sinto nem um pouco culpada! ;D _

_Lê mesmo romance garoa, que faz bem! Ainda mais Julie Garwood. Se você se viciar em romance policial em muito suspense, te recomendo também Tess Gerritsen. Ela é ÓTEMA:D _

**Hannah Burnett: **_Mollycreia? HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH é a melhor definiçao pra ela nessa fic, garanto! E partes calientes virao...aguarde, elas virão! _

**MarciaM: **_A única patona que não percebeu que Harry ama Ginny é a propria Ginny xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo querida :D _

**deyse: **_Ahhh que bom que você gostou! Tomara que eu possa ver seus comentários mais vezes por aqui então :D _

**cacau evans: **_Ahhhh obrigada por esse pensamento positivo para mim esse ano, eu vou precisar. Não liga não sobre não ter comentado outras vezes, o importante é que comentou xD Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e Feliz 2008 para você também! _

**Andy Ferreira Potter: **_Nossa, todos os capitulos de uma vez só? Você é corajoso! xD Ahh espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também, que saiu com bem menas demora do que eu costumo ter. Bjos! _

**Jéssica Alves: **_hsuaheuhsua o Carlinhos e a Mary mais o Harry e a Ginny? Não digo bem morar junto... Mas vamos ver o que vai dar. Não se esqueça que ainda falta o Ron aparecer nessa história,e ele tem uma importância interessante para o romance ;D _

**Isa Slytherin: **_Bom, sou obrigada a concordar com você. Harrys sofridos são os melhores, sem a menor sombra de duvida. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo :D_

**gabi chorona**_: suaheuhsuaheuhsuahe pois é, mas aquela historia de que sentimento sempre fala mais alto pode fazer sentido... nao sei! _

**Clara W. Potter**_: Olha, pelo que eu percebo todo mundo tem uma relaçao de amor-ódio com o Harry? Pooooxa, será que só eu amo esse cara de paixão? (Tudo bem que se eu fosse a Ginny eu já teria cutucado as feridas abertas dele :PP) shauehushae mas espero que a doçura dele tenha valido a pena para apimentar a corda bamba de amor e ódio ;D _

**dessa potter**_: De acordo com as leis da época, a Mary iria escolher o John, garanto isso... A questao é a reaçao dela agora ao saber que o John foi pra cidade do pé junto :P Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. _

**maria Cecilia:** _shauehushauehuhsae olha, minhas demoras viraram costumeiras já xD E vão piorar esse ano :P De qualquer modo, espero que a demora tenha valido a pena ;D_

**Diana P. Black: **_Onde eu fui parar? Ahhh a gente começa que eu ganhei um notebook de aniversário e até agora não passei minhas fanfics para um pen drive porque meu pai já deu fim na minha CPU. Depois junta o fato de que eu mudei de casa e fiquei quase uma semana sem internet (conselho: NUNCA SE MUDEM! É UM INFERNO!) Aí depois a gente conta com falta de criatividade ou tédio de ficar em casa as férias todas... MAS EU TO BEM! JURO QUE TO! _

_Sobre o lance de crueldade... Cara, faz sentido. Nunca tinha pensado por esse ponto de vista! xD O mais legal nessa crueldade é "O Harry é cruel com a Ginny por livre e espontanea decisão"Eu ri demais! Ele é na verdade o unico f.d.p da historia xD E Malfoy...bem, o Malfoy é uma bicha mal-resolvida :P _

_Sobre sumir... EU JURO QUE VOU TENTAR ESSE ANO esse impossivel i.i Mas não fica nada certo, tá? x.x _

Bom gente, é isso. Agora eu vou dormir porque são três da matina, né ;PP


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**Capítulo Quinze**

O primeiro som invadiu os ouvidos de Ginny de maneira irritante. Ela franziu o cenho, ainda de olhos fechados, e virou-se na cama improvisada, cobrindo o rosto com o cobertor.

O segundo som, um grito mais desesperado que o primeiro, finalmente a acordara. Sonolenta, ela piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, tentando absorver a situação.

Sequer havia amanhecido, Ginny constatou. Ela conseguia ainda visualizar o céu enegrecido pela fenda da tenda que dava para o campo. Bocejando, ela passou a mão pelo rosto e olhou ao redor, escutando algumas enfermeiras também reclamarem do barulho.

Porcaria, ela sentia que não havia dormido nada. Primeiro fora espionar Harry, depois passara poucos segundos bons com ele e finalmente fora dormir, e isso já era altas horas na madrugada. Sem contar que perdera completamente o sono quando entrara no dormitório das enfermeiras e visualizara Mary dormindo relaxadamente em sua cama, porque sabia que aquele sono inocente seria perdido quando Ginny contasse a ela o que havia acontecido a John.

Ela olhou para a cama onde a melhor amiga costumava dormir, mas Mary não estava em sua cama.

Demorou questão de segundos, que pareceram eternos, para que Ginny assimilasse os gritos e a situação. Arregalando os olhos, ela jogou as cobertas para o lado e saltou da cama, tropeçando no meio do caminho em seu próprio pijama enquanto ela corria em direção ao som.

Aquela madrugada estava definitivamente mais fria, e Ginny sentiu isso na pele, mas pouco se importou. No seguinte momento, seus olhos estavam fixos sobre a figura pequena de Mary, ajoelhada aos gritos diante de dois soldados, o rosto coberto em mãos.

- Não! Não! John... _JOHN_!

Ginny ficou estática, os olhos arregalados olhando Mary aos prantos, sem conseguir esboçar reação. O desespero e a dor de sua amiga eram tão grandes, tão fortes que transpassavam até seu próprio coração.

_Mary... _

Os dois soldados logo visualizaram Ginny, e suas feições encheram-se de vergonha ao visualizá-la apenas com a vestimenta para dormir. Ambos entreolharam-se e desviaram suas atenções, inclinando suas cabeças em direção a ela em sinal de respeito. _A noiva do Comandante. _

- Milady não deveria estar neste frio. – um deles pontuou em voz baixa, quase temerosa. O outro concordou nervosamente, mas Ginny não lhes deu atenção. Aquilo finalmente havia servido como um balde de água fria sobre sua cabeça, acordando-a de seu choque repentino. Acordando-a para ajudar Mary.

Quando dera os primeiros passos em direção a Mary, entretanto, fora impedida.

Seu olhar cruzou o de Harry, que a encarava de cenho franzido.

- O que você está fazendo aqui fora? – ele demandou com a voz seca. Ginny não se intimidou. Na verdade, estava furiosa com ele.

- Você acha que alguém conseguiria dormir com ela gritando? – ela pontuou friamente, mas toda sua coragem esvaiu-se no momento em que seus olhos desceram pelo corpo de seu noivo. Como uma bexiga, ela murchou completamente ao reconhecer as vestes azuis escuras dele e a espada em sua cintura.

Ele já estava em seu uniforme. Ele já estava pronto para partir.

- Volte para a tenda, Ginevra.

Nada de _noiva. _Apenas seu nome. Harry deveria provavelmente ter pensado que aquilo somado ao seu tom de voz tão gélido quanto o Ártico seriam capazes de fazê-la tremer os joelhos e, como toda boa futura esposa, voltar aos seus aposentos, mas não. Aquilo apenas reacendera sua fúria, chegando até mesmo a tentar jogá-lo para o lado para alcançar sua amiga. Não é preciso dizer que Harry não movera um músculo.

- Você disse que me deixaria contar à Mary! – ela praticamente gritou, tentando sair de perto dele. Harry a segurou com força pelos braços, a forçando ficar em sua frente, protegendo seu corpo das vistas de seus soldados. – Você disse que permitiria que eu contasse a ela! Você mentiu!

Harry franziu o cenho em sua direção mais uma vez, agora aborrecido.

- Eu nunca mentiria a você, Ginevra. Deixe de ser estúpida.

- Então como ela descobriu? – Ginny gritou, dando um soco em seu ombro. – Olhe o estado dela, olhe como ela está -.

- Olhe a vergonha em que você está me fazendo passar. – Harry disse em voz baixa e seca para ela. Ele estava realmente bravo com o comportamento de Ginny, por mais que valorizasse a falta de submissão de sua noiva. Entretanto, sua noiva estava agindo de tal forma na frente de seus homens. E _aquilo _era algo que não poderia ser deixado de lado.

Seus olhos diminuíram de acordo com a careta zangada que ela lhe lançava.

- Eu não me importo. – entretanto, sua voz já estava mais baixa. – Você mentiu para mim, Potter.

- Volte para a tenda, noiva. – Harry não respondeu à ofensa de sua noiva e deu-lhe um pequeno cutucão, para que ela se movesse.

- Não.

- Ginevra...

- Pode usar o tom que quiser comigo, Potter. – ela teimou, franzindo o cenho.

- Não me faça ter de carregá-la até lá, Ginevra!

Mary choramingou o nome de John em seu pranto, fazendo com que Ginny imediatamente conseguisse passar por Harry, correndo em direção à amiga. Os soldados olharam para o Comandante, curiosos de sua reação. Harry girou os olhos e suspirou cansado.

Jesus. Ela conseguia ser pior que ele.

Ginny se ajoelhou de frente para Mary quando visualizou um par de pernas cobertas com calças de tecido surrado parado ao seu lado. Ela ergueu o rosto, apenas para se deparar com o rosto de seu irmão mais velho.

Ele se ajoelhou, e Ginny visualizou claramente a dor nas íris azuis de seu irmão; dor por ver a mulher que amava sofrer _por outro homem. _

- Charles. – Ginny o chamou baixinho. Ele balançou a cabeça, apenas, calando-a.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. – ele retrucou para a irmã, inexpressivo, colocando os braços sobre as costas de Mary. – A forma como está vestida e a maneira que tem gritado envergonham o Comandante em frente a seus soldados, Ginny. Você deveria saber disso.

- Eu não dou a mínima. – Ginny deu de ombros, subitamente furiosa. – Olhe o estado dela! Olhe como ela está!

- Isso não é problema seu. – Charles respondeu categórico, fazendo-a ir um pouco para trás. Era raro ver seu irmão agindo daquela maneira dura com ela.

Mas não importava, ela pensou. Mary precisava dela. Ela era sua amiga, precisava ajudá-la.

Ignorando o irmão, Ginny ajoelhou-se em terra, sujando todo o tecido branco de seu pijama para amparar a amiga, pedindo gentilmente para que ela se levantasse. Mary gritou em pranto ainda mais, e Charles a impediu.

- Deixe que eu me encarrego disso, Ginny. Agora saia daqui.

- Charles, eu não vou sair daqui enquanto -.

Ela se calou quando Harry se colocou ao lado dela. Ele ficou de cócoras, com o mesmo ar zangado de outrora, sequer dando-se ao trabalho de encarar sua noiva. Lançou um olhar rápido a Charles, antes de dirigir em tom duro e seco para os dois soldados:

- Preparem os cavalos.

Ambos assentiram, dizendo "Sim, senhor!", e deram as costas, imediatamente saindo do campo de visão de Ginny, que tornou a encarar seu noivo.

Harry Potter colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Mary e disse com a voz dura:

- Jonathan sempre me disse o quão orgulhoso ele era da mulher forte que iria se casar com ele. Sempre podendo segurar as pontas, sempre sendo forte. Nunca chorando, nunca se rendendo. – ele apertou o ombro dela de maneira reconfortante, antes de dizer: - Sua atitude apenas está demonstrando o contrário, que este homem jamais a conheceu.

Ginny o olhou com horror. Ele chamava aquilo de _consolar_?

- Potter!

Ele a ignorou mais uma vez.

- Levante-se, Mary Watson. Se você amou este soldado alguma vez, demonstre algum tipo de agradecimento. Não suje sua memória chorando, desmentindo o que ele disse sobre você.

Charles abaixou o rosto e desviou seu olhar da enfermeira quando Mary havia parado de chorar, devido às palavras de Harry. Ginny continuou com sua atenção voltada para o noivo.

- Peço perdão, milorde. – Mary sussurrou, limpando as lágrimas e ficando de joelhos, os olhos fixos em algum ponto na terra, opacos. – Milorde tem razão a respeito.

- Volte para sua tenda e recomponha-se, Mary.

Ela imediatamente começou a se levantar, e surpreendeu-se quando encontrou Charles a amparando. Entretanto, ele não a encarou enquanto a auxiliava.

Ela levantou-se, deixando Ginny ainda ajoelhada aos seus pés, com o olhar surpreso, enquanto seu irmão a carregava para dentro da tenda das enfermeiras.

Ginny tornou a encarar Harry. Ele se levantou, arrumando o casaco de seu uniforme.

Subitamente, ela sentiu-se envergonhada, especialmente com o silêncio dele em torno dela. Olhou para suas mãos, sujas de terra, e ergueu-se, já percebendo que seu noivo lhe dera as costas e caminhava em direção onde os soldados provavelmente já teriam preparado os cavalos.

- Harry! _Harry! _

Ela correu em sua direção, segurando a barra de seu pijama. Harry não se dera ao trabalho de voltar-se.

- Volte para a tenda, Ginevra. A festa já acabou.

Ela segurou seu braço, e teve uma estranha impressão de que aquilo não adiantaria. Imediatamente, imaginou-se arrastada enquanto Harry continuaria andando calmamente até seu destino.

Entretanto, não foi o que aconteceu. Ele parara de andar e voltara-se para encará-la, com um olhar aborrecido.

- O que você quer? – ele disparou. Ginny sentiu-se pressionada com o tom duro de sua voz.

- Eu... Harry, eu...

- Quando você demonstrar a mesma atitude demonstrada hoje em qualquer outro dia na frente de meus homens, lembre-se de que eles perdem sua confiança em mim. Seus atos são motivos de vergonha – ela abaixou a cabeça quando o olhar furioso dele encontrou o dela. – E eu não vou admitir isso, Ginevra. Não vou.

Ginny sentiu o medo engolfá-la, mas de certa maneira ela sentiu-se zangada com sua atitude. Erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente, ela disparou furiosa:

- Bem, eu sou assim, _milorde. _Se quer continuar com o contrato que tem para comigo tem de aceitar meu comportamento. Eu não vou mudá-lo porque assim deseja. Eu não sou como toda dama da sociedade deve ser. Sou um ser humano assim como você, e como tal quero meus direitos.

Direitos? Ela era uma _mulher, _pelo amor de Deus. Desde quando mulheres tinham direitos? Sua obrigação eram serem boas esposas, boas companheiras e dar-lhes herdeiros para dar continuidade à família.

Harry girou os olhos, e Ginny presenciou um de seus punhos serem fechados de maneira descomunal. Ela teve um leve pressentimento desesperador de que ele iria socá-la, mas imediatamente lembrou-se de que ele havia prometido que jamais iria machucá-la.

- Quando estamos a sós, fale do jeito que preferir. – ele retrucou asperamente. – Seja quem quiser, mas jamais faça isso enquanto eu estiver em uma posição de poder na frente de outras pessoas. _Nunca, _noiva. Isso é me envergonhar, é envergonhar meu nome e minha família. Não posso proteger e ditar ordens a pessoas que não creditam minha posição. E sua atitude hoje simplesmente desmereceu minha posição, _maldição_.

Ela realmente o sentira ofendido, e realmente começava a sentir o peso da culpa sobre suas costas.

- Eu...

- Estou indo embora, Ginevra. – Harry disse simplesmente, dando-lhe as costas e começando a afastar-se de si. Ginny o encarou com a garganta apertada, antes de morder o lábio inferior.

- Você me odeia. – ela sussurrou em tom de voz baixo, olhando para os pés. Visualizou suas vestes sujas, e isso imediatamente fez com que ela sentisse uma vontade imensa de chorar.

Como sou tola, ela pensou percebendo que as lágrimas estavam embaçando sua visão. Desde quando fui mantida em casa tentei lutar para mostrar que eu não era uma garota como as outras, que não era uma cabeça oca... Uma mulherzinha tola e submissa... E mimada.

_Como estive enganada. _

_Acabo de envergonhar o nome que irei carregar um dia. Como pude... _

- Perdoe-me, _milorde_. – ela sussurrou com a voz baixa e chorosa. Submissa, pela primeira vez.

Sabia que Harry havia parado de caminhar e que agora lhe prestava atenção, mas ela não conseguia realmente observá-lo nos olhos. Não quando ele tinha os olhos verdes mais sufocantes que ela já vira na vida. Não quando ela se sentia tão pequena e infantil.

- Se _milorde _me odeia, não lhe tirarei a razão, ao contrário. – terminou com a voz suave, mas explicitamente trêmula.

Foi quando sentiu duas mãos grandes e quentes envolverem seu rosto pequeno e macio. Surpresa, Ginny ergueu o rosto sem que Harry fizesse esforço pedindo, e suas íris afundaram-se nas esmeraldas que eram seus olhos. Naquele momento elas não estavam endurecidas ou zangadas, mas suaves. Uma suavidade tão grande que ela se sentira sem ar ao perceber o cuidado que ele tinha com ela. Como se fosse uma jóia preciosa.

Entretanto, ele estragou completamente o momento quando disse com a voz seca:

- Nunca me peça desculpas, _noiva_. Se há algo que realmente odeio, são momentos de autopiedade e lágrimas. E você tem feito isso muito ultimamente.

Ginny entreabriu os lábios, indignada com as palavras que ele lhe dirigira. Demorou longos segundos até que ela pudesse finalmente reagir:

- Mas... Seu – ARGH! – ela grunhiu em perfeita frustração, e se não tivesse fechado os olhos procurando calma, teria o visto sorrir realmente pela primeira vez. – Posso não agir como uma dama da sociedade, mas milorde também desconhece ou rejeita as regras! Sabe, contudo, agir perfeitamente como um cava-.

Antes que ela pudesse continuar sua reclamação, sobre como Harry Potter carecia de etiqueta bem como ela, ou que não possuía o menor tato ao lidar com o coração de uma dama, ele segurara suas costas com possessão e enterrara seus lábios nos dela.

O beijo fora duro e completamente possessivo. Ginny arregalou os olhos ao perceber a ferocidade que ele a beijava, e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que gostava daquele poder que ele tentava manter a todo custo sobre ela.

Derreteu-se em seus lábios e seu toque. Enquanto ele era bruto e feroz, Ginny oferecera-lhe uma entrega sem reservas e gentileza para aquele beijo. Sentiu-o segurar sua nuca com possessão e ela não percebeu seus braços rodeando o pescoço de seu noivo. Entretanto, quando ela estava pronta para deixar escapar o primeiro grunhido de aprovação, ele se afastara.

- As regras da sociedade não poderiam me importar menos. – ele sussurrou com tom arrogante e sério. – Sou um Potter, noiva. Temos nossas próprias regras. – ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo vermelho de Ginny atrás da orelha e ela viu puro fogo em seus olhos verdes quando ele direcionou aos seus castanhos. – Em breve, aprenderá como uma esposa Potter deve se portar.

- E se eu não fizer? – a pergunta escapou de seus lábios antes que ela se contivesse. Harry não precisou pensar em sua resposta.

- Fará.

A jovem noiva pensou que ficaria furiosa com sua resposta e que argumentaria ainda mais, mas surpreendentemente, não o fez. Talvez fosse pelo calor que aquele olhar espalhava pelo seu corpo, e ela não conseguia compreender muito bem o que significava os solavancos que dava abaixo de seu estômago.

Ou talvez fosse porque tinha medo que, se respondesse, ele fosse embora mais cedo do que ela queria que ele fosse.

Surpreendendo a si mesma, Ginny apertara seus ombros poderosos enquanto o obrigava a abaixar para que seus lábios pudessem encontrar os dele. Por maior e mais forte que seu noivo fosse, ele a obedeceu, e ela tentou sugar todas as lembranças possíveis daquele momento; tudo que pudesse deixá-la forte até que ele retornasse. Até que ele retornasse para ela.

Fez de suas mãos seus olhos, e elas correram pelos cabelos negros e bagunçados, fazendo com que Ginny se apegasse à lembrança de quão macio eles eram e da sensação dos mesmos entre seus dedos. Desceu as mesmas mãos para seu rosto, sentindo a barba rala e áspera contra sua pele macia, o maxilar quadrado. Sentiu as batidas de seu coração quando elas pousaram em seu pescoço, e encolheu-se junto a ele com isso.

Quando seus lábios afastaram-se mais uma vez, ambos mantiveram os olhos fechados por um tempo, nenhum dos dois tão preocupados se agora alguém os assistia ou não. Era uma despedida, e uma promessa silenciosa de reencontro.

Mas apenas o silêncio não era o bastante.

- Prometa-me, Harry. – ela disse em voz baixa. – Prometa que retornará a mim. Prometa que me fará sua esposa, custe o que custar.

As íris verdes encheram-se numa determinação obstinada, e ele assentiu.

- Eu prometo.

Com aquela promessa, ele finalmente se afastou, mas não sem antes dizer uma última palavra:

- Cuide de sua amiga.

Ela assentiu.

- Eu prometo.

Ginny observou seu noivo partir, e fez força para segurar as lágrimas. Levou uma das mãos ao peito, o punho cerrado. Observá-lo ir embora era como observar parte de si ser arrancada a sangue-frio. De fato, ela sentia seu corpo doendo como se algo estivesse perdido. Contudo, não chorou; Harry não gostava de lágrimas, e ela não lhe daria desgosto. Não mais.

Quando o sol nasceu, Ginny olhou para as próprias mãos, o reconhecimento de todos aqueles sentimentos claros em sua mente e transparecendo em seus olhos.

- Eu o amo. – ela sussurrou.

E, por mais tola que pudesse soar, por mais infantil que fosse, porque ela sabia que ele não a amava... Ela não se importou.

Iria amá-lo mesmo assim. E nada iria impedir.

**_Continua... _**

**Notas: **_Sim, eu sei que o capítulo tá curto pra caramba, mas depois de DEUS SABE QUANTAS REVIEWS dizendo "atualiza", eu me estressei xD Num sentido positivo, é claro. Se bem que, em geral, os capítulos dessa fanfic são curtos... Então provavelmente ele está na média. _

_Pretendo atualizar a fic agora que eu decidi fazer cursinho e tudo o mais, mas eu espero sinceramente que vocês sejam bons com essa pobre criatura que vos fala e não tentem me matar se eu demorar ou qualquer coisa do tipo - eu tenho que estar muito 'de bem com a vida' para escrever essa fic, uma vez que ela é puramente romance e todo mundo sabe o quanto eu sou inclinada à um suspense e uma ação. E como esse ano absolutamente nào foi o melhor da minha vida, vocês sabem... meu humor não tem estado um dos melhores ultimamentes. Eu deixei de escrever aqui justamente por medo de ferrar a fic sei lá, matando a Ginny por exemplo :B Ou pior, o Harry :B _

_De qualquer modo, espero que dê para matar a vontade um pouco. _

_Aaaah, para quem acompanha a "Ninguém Como Você!", eu já postei o prefácio da continuação dessa fic, chamada "Caleidoscópio". Ela será com Personagens Originais, mas a história na minha humilde opinião está muito boa. Estou aprendendo a me utilizar mais do elemento tensão.sexual-par.romântico-ação.em.dobro-provocações.ao.último. _

_E como ela é a fic que vai anteceder a última fic da trilogia Aurores, que termina de novo com Harry e Ginny... Bom, aí é bom acompanhar a história toda e tal. Espero que gostem mesmo. Harry e Ginny vão chegar a aparecer lá, bem como o Draco e a Sarah. _

_Ah. E para os spoileadores de plantão... Minha última fanfic está sendo planejada. Ela também será romance histórico, mas vai ter várias coisas diferentes. Preparem-se para grandes emoções... daqui uns dois anos xD. Ela e a terceira fic da trilogia são as melhores fics que eu vou escrever na vida, de longe. _

_Bom, é isso. Obrigada por todo o carinho que vcs tem para comigo! :D _


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**_Capítulo Dezesseis. _**

As horas se transformaram em dias. Os dias, em semanas.

Semanas em meses.

Harry Potter nunca saía das preces de Ginny, repetidas fervorosamente todas as noites. Conforme as noticias se tornavam cada vez mais escassas, as orações ganhavam um tom quase desesperado. Os soldados que chegavam às enfermeiras, quando não chegavam mortos sempre tinham a mesma noticia para Ginny: o comandante estava vivo.

Fora como morfina para a jovem enfermeira, que sempre sentia um novo sopro de alegria e esperança em seu coração. Saber que Harry estava vivo era, além de um estimulante para que continuasse com seus afazeres, um tônico para que continuasse forte.

Após algumas semanas, contudo, aquilo não era mais o suficiente.

Desde que Harry partira, Ginny se colocava todas as tardes à entrada da tenda dos feridos, os olhos perdidos na trilha onde seu futuro marido estivera pela ultima vez antes que ele permanecesse apenas em seu pensamento. As mãos entrelaçadas, colocadas sobre o coração ou sobre seus lábios, os olhos castanhos sempre esperançosos que a figura dele em breve reapareceria...

Ele estava tão certo que iria voltar...

- Esperando por ele?

- Ai meu Deus! – Ginny gritou, e olhou assustada para o dono daquela voz profunda. Ao perceber o olhar cômico que seu irmão lançava, espalmou ambas as mãos sobre o peito e fechou os olhos, soltando um sorriso mortificado – Por Deus, Charlie! Qual é a graça em sempre fazer isso?

- A graça é você sempre se assustar. – Charles comentou solene, encolhendo os ombros ligeiramente.

- Não faça mais isso! – ela ralhou, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ele repetiria o gesto mais tarde, apenas para provocá-la – E Mary não está aqui, foi para o lago com outras enfermeiras buscar água.

- Sei disso. – ele respondeu bem humorado, observando o mesmo ponto distante que Ginny observara outrora.

O relacionamento entre Charlie e Mary parecia apenas se aprofundar, e apesar de Ginny se sentir feliz por eles, não podia imaginar a reação de sua mãe diante de tal união – duvidava até mesmo que tal relação fosse abençoada e aceita por sua família, aliás. Entretanto, sempre que via os dois rindo, conversando, e seus olhares um para o outro, era incapaz de dizer alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse.

Se dependesse dela, eles seriam abençoados a seguir com aquele romance, por mais inacreditável que lhe parecesse.

- Diga-me uma coisa, Charlie...

- Sim, o que é?

Ela abaixou o rosto, encarando as próprias unhas e dedos antes de continuar o assunto, num tom ligeiramente encabulado:

- O senhor Potter usava tom de escárnio sempre que falava a respeito de mamãe.

O irmão mais velho franziu o cenho, e desviou sua atenção de sua irmã caçula, não sabendo se realmente queria continuar com aquele assunto, afinal.

- E você também não é do mais agradável ao falar sobre ela.

- Imagino que não. – o irmão murmurou com escárnio.

- Há algum motivo? Quero dizer, mamãe pode ser uma pessoa sinceramente austera quando quer, mas não consigo imaginar -.

- Ginny, não se meta.

Ela o encarou com surpresa, e corou ante ao tom utilizado por Charles. Balançando a cabeça, como se zangada, estava pronta para reclamar, mas ele a interrompeu antes que pudesse ir a algum lugar:

- Se você possui algum sentimento bom por mamãe, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez com você, então quero que conserve esse sentimento. Não vou lhe dizer nada que não saiba.

- Ora, mas – ela se calou, procurando palavras. Em seguida, torceu suas feições em uma careta e retrucou, emburrada – se você não me dizer, certamente o senhor Potter dirá ao retornar da guerra -.

- Não, ele não dirá -.

- Pois veremos quem está certo! – ela disparou a resposta, cruzando os braços e erguendo o queixo, frustrada. Charles apenas balançou a cabeça, como se exasperado pelo comportamento da irmã, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Aquela falta de diálogo permaneceu por alguns segundos, até que ele perguntasse com um pequeno sorriso, percebendo que a atenção da irmã se voltara para o particular ponto na estrada:

- Você realmente confia em Potter, huh?

Ginny corou. Embaraçada, ela balançou a cabeça, negando, e balbuciou:

- Digo que ele me contará, pois, como um bom marido -!

- Eu deveria fingir que acredito nisso? – o irmão perguntou com um sorriso maldoso. Ginny zangou-se.

- Ora, não zombe de mim! – mas Charles apenas gargalhou, fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais vermelha.

- Você é péssima para mentiras... Não conseguiria mentir nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

- Pois o senhor está muito enganado. – ela retrucou com azedume – Foi mentindo que consegui estar onde estou.

- Eu duvido muito. Aposto que Amélia sabia desde o inicio, mas sentiu pena de suas tentativas e quis ajudá-la. – cutucou-a, e Ginny sentiu vontade de socar-lhe o rosto para tirar aquele maldito sorriso de seu rosto – Admita, Ginny, você se apaixonou por Potter.

- Jamais o amaria. – retrucou, orgulhosa, empinando o queixo e fechando os olhos.

- Novamente, eu deveria fingir que acredito?

- Charles!

- Charles? – a voz suave de Mary os interrompeu, e Ginny se sentiu agradecida que a atenção de seu irmão odioso fosse dirigida à outra enfermeira. Carregando uma enorme bacia em seus pequenos braços, ela o encarou com seus grandes olhos azuis, suplícios, e perguntou: - o senhor poderia me ajudar?

Não era preciso pedir duas vezes. Apesar de tal atitude ser extremamente inadequada – ainda mais com Mary o chamando daquela maneira, num local onde poderiam existir mais pessoas os assistindo além de Ginny – Charles não pareceu se importar, abrindo um largo e gentil sorriso, acatando o pedido de sua amada. Prontamente colocou-se ao lado dela e, mesmo que ainda mancando, tomou a bacia de suas mãos e levou para o interior da tenda, com a enfermeira em seus calcanhares.

Enquanto realizava tal tarefa, mantivera sempre o sorriso charmoso que guardava apenas para Mary.

Ginny girou os olhos. Exibido.

Contudo, precisava admitir que a recuperação de seu irmão fora assombrosa, senão miraculosa. Ainda que não pudesse continuar em guerra, recuperara já praticamente todos os seus movimentos, e em breve estaria perfeitamente em forma, ou assim acreditava.

Apesar de sua birra com o irmão, sorriu. Era impossível não sentir seu coração aquecido com a felicidade de alguém que lhe era querido. Ainda mais sendo esse alguém seu amado Charlie. No que dizia a Charlie e Ron, Ginny sempre seria sensível, apesar das provocações do primeiro e da falta de tato do segundo.

Da entrada da tenda surgiu uma enfermeira de cabelos louros e encaracolados, e ela se aproximou de Ginny, passando a mão sobre a fronte para afastar-se do suor.

- Ginny, podemos trocar os horários? Preciso realmente de um período para esticar as pernas -.

- Não se preocupe. – a jovem assentiu – Você pode cobrir meu turno da noite, assim pode descansar por este resto de dia.

A mulher parecera sinceramente agradecida. Com um sorriso largo e fácil, ela assentiu e lhe deu as costas, rumando para a tenda das enfermeiras. Suspirando, Ginny prendeu os cabelos e rumou para o interior da tenda, não se antes dar um ultimo olhar para onde vira Harry pela ultima vez, mais por costume do que por qualquer outro motivo – sofrer por distância parecia muito mais real que qualquer retorno, ultimamente.

Contudo...

Ela apertou os olhos, acreditando sinceramente estar vendo coisas.

Um ponto.

E depois outro.

E muitos outros.

...

E o ponto então se transformava em um cavalo, e o homem acima se transformava em -.

- Oh, meu Deus. – disse pela segunda vez no dia, levando uma das mãos aos lábios. Com assombro, ela visualizou inúmera – centenas – de homens surgindo daquela imensidão verde álgido, daquela distância, e o choque retirara sua fala, suas atitudes, por questão de segundos.

Para ela, parecera uma eternidade.

Surgia a infantaria, tão próximos a cavalaria, ambos os grupos altivos e imponentes, suas expressões corporais se igualando às feições que agora se revelavam, que agora mostravam orgulho e alívio.

Vitória.

A Guerra havia acabado.

As pernas fraquejando, o alivio ironicamente a sufocando, Ginny cambaleou até o interior da tenda das enfermeiras, focando todas suas forças para uma ultima tarefa antes de realizar seus desejos.

- Amelia, Amelia! A Guerra acabou! Os homens estão aqui!

Sua voz soara esganiçada e ela fora obrigada a inspirar profundamente para que conseguisse falar com clareza. Lágrimas lhe invadiram os olhos quando a enfermeira-chefe surgiu em seu campo de visão, praticamente incrédula. Ela parecia pronta para questionar Ginny, exigir mais detalhes, mas a moça já corria para fora da tenda, praticamente ofegante.

Quase em frenesi, Ginny correu para alcançar os homens que minutos antes lhe pareciam fruto de sua imaginação saudosa. Com as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelas feições cândidas, salpicadas apenas por poucas sardas, sua atenção estava voltada para o homem que liderava todo aquele grupo, cavalgando a frente de todos os outros.

- Harry! _Harry! _

Ela ria, chorava, não compreendia suas próprias atitudes. Agora distante dela apenas por poucos passos, Harry Potter saltou de seu cavalo e aproximou-se dela tão apressadamente quanto ela estivera outrora para alcançá-lo. Seu cabelo estava maior, mais revolto, e seu rosto estava bronzeado pelo sol e ainda marcado por cortes e machucados de toda a batalha.

Ele estava imundo, mas ainda sim Ginny jogou-se em seus braços antes que sua mente a julgasse por suas atitudes vergonhosas, antes que compreendesse que sua mãe morreria de desgosto ao ver sua filha se comportando vulgarmente, longe da dama que ela tanto ansiara. Porém, não chegou sequer a recordar-se da mãe quando sentiu os braços fortes daquele gigante envolvê-la e erguê-la do chão, segurando-a de modo que a fez se sentir tão querida, tão prezada... Como se ele tivesse sentido tanto sua falta quanto ela sentira dele.

Ela fechou os olhos, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo livremente enquanto ela levava uma de suas mãos pequenas à nuca do rapaz, sentindo a textura de seus cabelos negros contra seus dedos, sentindo-se em estado sublime ao sentir a respiração – uma pequena prova, tão simples, mas ainda sim tão _bela, _provando que ele estava próximo, a sua frente -.

_Vivo. _

Encolheu-se, sentindo-se ainda menor perante o tamanho enorme de seu noivo. Chorava como uma criança, ignorando a tudo e ao fato de que Potter detestava lágrimas, mas ele não parecia se importar com aquela comoção, pelo menos daquela vez. Continuou ali, com ela, pelo tempo que pareceu necessário para ambos, ignorando tudo e a todos.

Desprezando seus costumes, sua posição, importando-se apenas um com o outro. Como deveria ser.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o comandante finalmente se afastou dela, mas não sem deixar de segurá-la. Seus braços estavam seguros sobre os delas, suas mãos sobre seus cotovelos.

- Você faz tudo errado, noiva.

Nunca uma repreensão soara tanto como uma carícia, um elogio. Apesar da óbvia notificação a respeito de seu comportamento horroroso, havia tanto carinho, tanta _ternura _em seus olhos verdes que Ginny sequer chegara a cogitar a hipótese de se ofender com suas palavras. Sorriu, lacrimosa, e assentiu freneticamente, suas mãos desvencilhando de seu toque reconfortante e aproximando-se de seu rosto castigado por todo aquele conflito.

- São apenas cortes. – ela disse suavemente, tão suave quanto uma brisa, enquanto as pontas de seus dedos dançavam incertas e meigas sobre suas feições – São apenas cortes... – sorriu, reafirmando suas palavras (se para ele ou para ela, ninguém saberia dizer).

As mãos dele foram postas sobre as suas, e Ginny sentiu sua palma ir de encontro àquele rosto quente e conhecido, tão querido a ela. O calor de suas mãos, tão unidas, próximas de maneira tão íntima a comoveu. Observando-o com amor, ela sussurrou:

- Você voltou.

- É claro que voltei.

- Você cumpriu sua promessa.

As expressões de Harry Potter suavizaram com a promessa de um sorriso. Ali estava, novamente, aquele olhar cheio de _amor, _e Ginny se sentiu como a pessoa mais importante e poderosa de todo o mundo.

- Eu sempre a cumpro, noiva.

**Continua. **

* * *

**Notas: **Não, vocês não estão loucos, ou vendo uma miragem! Eu REALMENTE consegui atualizar, finalmente! hahahaha (Não me perguntem depois de quantos anos :P)

Primeiramente, queria pedir desculpas por todo esse tempo sem postagem, sinto até como se estivesse sendo indiferente a todo o carinho que vocês sempre distribuem em seus comentários, sempre tão maravilhosos! (não, não puxando o saco, é sério). É que as coisas de repente ficaram tão confusas, e tudo tão corrido, que acabei me perdendo nessa trilha toda de vestibulares, e vestibulares, e então término do terceiro ano, primeiro ano de cursinho e agora segundo ano de cursinho que mal posso acreditar que já se passou tanto tempo! Gostaria de dizer que não é minha culpa, mas ainda me sinto culpada o suficiente por negligenciá-los hahaha

Juro que a próxima atualização não demorará quase dois ou três anos novamente (apesar de não garantir que as coisas serão rápidas ou em questão de semanas porque, bem, eu _estou _no cursinho, né). Farei o possível para escrever assim que possível :)

Agradeço MUITO por todos os comentários! Vocês são maravilhosos e muito queridos, com opiniões que sempre me fazem rir e me sentir muito bem! Eu os responderia, mas nesse capítulo eles passaram de quarenta... HSUAHEUHSAHUSA não que eu esteja reclamando, óbvio, mas não é como se eu estivesse com muito tempo, e quarenta comentários provavelmente ficariam maior que o capítulo em si xD. Espero, sinceramente, que esse reencontro entre Harry e Ginny tenha sido bom o suficiente para pagar minha dívida com tanta demora, ainda que ele tenha sido pequeno.

Em breve atualizarei também a _Ritmo Quente, _e a _Caleidoscopio _já está com capítulo novo também :).

Muito obrigada por tudo,

Tammie.


End file.
